Something
by mysticmonkey86
Summary: What happens when you fall in love with the wrong person? Can Sam ever recover from falling too deep? And how will it affect Rachel and Sams friendship? Things will never be the same again. *This is a Samchel story I wanted to try out. Some of you who were upset with the Samchel pairing in 'Moving Out' probably won't want to read. Reviews greatly appreciated. *
1. Chapter 1

**Something**

Chapter 1

Sam Evans wiped a tear away discreetly, hoping nobody saw. It shouldn't have mattered really, the whole choir room was in floods. In fact, the only one who was remotely managing to keep it together was Rachel. Rachel Berry had returned to the choir room to sing a song in honour of her late boyfriend Finn Hudson. He had died so suddenly , so tragically. Nobody could quite make sense of it.

It seemed ridiculous that Sam was sitting there in pieces , when Rachel was in front of everyone , being so brave. That was just her way, she was strong.  
>Their friendship went back a few years, she had helped him through different troubles. When his family had lost everything and they were living in a grotty motel, She had been there. When he suffered a horrible break up with Quinn, she was there. She was reliable and independent, and even now, when she needed people more than ever , she was a beacon of hope.<p>

He watched sadly as she clutched her Finn necklace as she sang.

_**"I could make you happy, Make your dreams come true,  
>Nothing that I wouldn't do.<br>Go to the ends of the earth for you.  
>To make you feel my love."<strong>_

This was too much. He grabbed on to the person next to him, it turned out to be Santana. They gripped on to each other for dear life as Rachel carried on.  
>He rubbed Santana's back as a strangled sob escaped her lips. It was odd hugging her after everything that had happened between them, he dated her ex for a while and things got nasty , but now, when something like this had happened, none of it mattered. They were all a family , and they had to stick together.<p>

The only noise that could be heard once Rachel had finished was the sound of sobbing. Blaine and Kurt sat in front of him, holding hands. He reached forward, patting Blaine on the shoulder in a friendly way. Sam didn't know what he would do without his best friend. Even when Blaine had been through a rough patch with Kurt and turned his attentions on Sam, he never felt awkward with him. He could always be himself around him, and he knew that they would always be friends.

He looked back at Rachel as she cleared her throat and wiped a tear away.

"That was so hard to do. Losing Finn, well…. It obviously knocked me for six. I lost a part of me that day. A part of me that I will never get back. But I came here today to help me move on, to move forward. It's been three months , and I have done nothing but wallow in self-pity, Finn would not have wanted that. Not for any of us."

She looked at Kurt, a sad smile on her lips as she again touched her necklace.

"Kurt, You know that Finn wouldn't be happy with you right now. You were brothers, he would only have wanted the best for you. You are coming back to New York with me, and you are re applying for NYADA."

The whole choir room murmured in agreement. Kurt had been walking the corridors of Mckinley after the death,with no purpose, no clue what he was doing. It had been a sad sight to see. He had been living with Rachel in New York before the tragedy, and things were looking bright for him. But this had shocked him to the core, and even with Blaine insisting he go back to New York to pursue his dreams, he had stuck around. Kurt nodded, not able to look at anyone but Rachel.

Her sad smile turned bigger as she realised he was agreeing to go back with her. She looked at Santana now.

"And Santana, It's OK to cry you know. I've seen you in the apartment trying to hold it together, and you don't have to anymore. You don't have to be strong. Let it out and let's move forward together."

Sam squeezed Santana's hand as she nodded, her tears flowing freely now.

"The rest of you guys, you all have to move on too. We will never forget him, but we have to find a way of living again. It's what Finn would have wanted. Sam, Blaine, Artie, Puck and Mike… you might not have been his actual brothers like Kurt, but he thought of you as family. He loved you guys so much. Tina, Brittany, he wanted to see you two do great things. I know I don't know the rest of you much but Finn told me about how you were all great people."

She looked at Marley, Jake, Kitty and Ryder as she spoke.

"You made him realise his love of teaching, and just like Mr Schu here, Finn would have been determined to see you all do wonderful things. Let's not let him down. Thank you for allowing me back today. It's been good for me."

Sam watched as she pulled Mr Schuester to one side and started chatting to him. He still couldn't get over how strong she was. The Glee cub started talking among themselves and before they knew it, it was time to go home.

They all said their goodbyes to Rachel, but Sam hung back. He had things he wanted to say to her.

She hugged him as he greeted her, her hair smelt of strawberries. She also seemed frail, he frowned, hoping she was eating enough.

"This may not be appropriate to say given the circumstances , but you were incredible up there today."

He gestured towards the piano, she smiled sweetly.

"No matter the circumstances, I'm still Rachel Berry, I always like to be told that I was good."

He chuckled, and ran a hand through his floppy blonde hair.

"Well, you were more than good. And I uh… I wanted to say thanks. Finn was like a brother to me as well. We all miss you around here, you, Finn, Santana, Kurt…. We were like family and now it seems that phase is over."

She rested an arm on his shoulder.

"Sam, we will always be a family. School is over in two weeks, what are you doing when you leave?"

He sighed. It was a bit of an embarrassing subject but he felt comfortable enough to tell Rachel.

"Don't yell, but I'm not going to college or university."

She raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to yell. It's your choice. What are you going to do instead?"

He ran a hand through his hair again, it was something he did when he got nervous.

"I'm uh… I'm going to New York."

She lit up at these words.

"To see if I can make it as a male model."

Her eyes flashed with something, he couldn't tell if it was disappointment or what, he was so used to people reacting badly when he told them what he was planning to do.

"Don't look at me like that."

He turned away from her, staring at the piano. He felt embarrassed but he didn't know why. For as long as he remembered , he had wanted to be on the cover of a magazine. And even though he wasn't big headed, he didn't think he was that hideous and he had a good body, so why couldn't he pursue it? Why did everyone think it was fine for Rachel to go for her dreams on Broadway, and Artie to go to film school, but when it came to him being a model… it was a joke?

Rachel walked round to face him, and placed her hand on his arm again as she spoke. She stared right at him, and he noticed for the first time flecks of a lighter colour in her dark brown eyes.

"Look at you like what? I think it's a great idea."

His jaw fell open in shock.

"You do?"

She grinned at him and nodded enthusiastically.

"Finn always said you could give David Beckham a run for his money in the posing stakes. You would be brilliant as a model Sam! What day are you arriving in New York? Where are you staying?"

"Blaine and I are going to rent a place a few blocks from yours, he wants to be close to Kurt. He has already put deposit down for it so it doesn't get taken by anyone else. He knew Kurt would eventually go back to New York so he wanted to look for a place as soon as possible. We are going in eighteen days, I can't wait."

She squealed with excitement.

"It's going to be so fun with you guys living near us! Give me a call when you are settled, I have this friend I met through my Funny Girl auditions and she is high up at a modelling agency. I could set up a shoot for you if you want."

His eyes sparkled at that thought.

"Really? You would ask her for me?"

She squeezed his arm affectionately.

"Of course. Like I said, give me a call and I will get it arranged for you. You will make it Sam. I know you will."

He hugged her again, smiling gratefully.

"Thank you Rachel. Finn would be so proud of you for today. That took guts."

Her eyes glistened with tears as she touched her necklace.

"Thank you. See you in a few weeks Sam."

He watched her walk out of the choir room, then smiled at the thought of having a shoot set up for him. Rachel was the first person who hadn't laughed at him wanting to be a model, and that felt good.

When he got home that night, he marked the eighteen days down until he arrived in New York. He had even more of a reason to be excited now.

_**A/N - Yes, that's right, I dared to do a Samchel story . Some of you won't like it, but please, if that is the case, don't read and upset yourselves. **_

_**I thought Glee added a nice touch in the 'Movin Out' episode with the gradual friendship of Sam and Rachel, they have always been friends and keep in mind that Ryan Murphy would not make Lea Michele do anything she is uncomfortable with.**_

Nothing might not even happen for these two but in fic world, it's different ! ;-)

This story will have twists and turns as we see Sam battle with his feelings over Rachel, he knows that he shouldn't be falling in love with her, but he can't help it.

As usual, reviews would be much appreciated! BUT , not to sound like a cow, if you are going to review something along the lines of 'I hate Samchel together.' then you will be wasting your time as it is a Samchel story. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Something**

**Chapter 2**

Sam gazed around the small apartment that was to be his home for the forseeable future. Blaine had already added a few touches to it, A book crook, a few mis-matched lamps, and a raggety old sofa that they had thoroughly cleaned before bringing it home.

The last few weeks had went scarily quick. It had been an emotional time leaving Mckinley and saying goodbye to all his friends, but he was excited to start this new journey.

He took his battered old phone from his pocket, he couldn't afford one of those hugely expensive smart phones everyone seemed to have nowadays. It was another reason for wanting to break into the modelling world. He was fed up of having to scrimp and save for every penny. He had already found himself a boring low paid job in a coffee shop a few blocks down, it was shit but it was enough to cover the rent. He couldn't wait for the day when he turned up on his parents doorstep, handing them a check with an amount that would make them faint.

He dialed Rachel's number, smiling as she answered with a cheery Hey!

"Hey you, how are you keeping?"

"I'm good. Getting there slowly, you know?"

He did know. Ever since Rachel had sung her tribute to Finn in the choir room a few weeks back, everyone had begun slowly picking themselves up again.

"Good. Uh, I hope you don't mind me calling, but you said to ring when I landed in New York"

Her voice sounded warm and familiar as she chuckled into the phone.

"Of course I don't mind Sam! You should have called sooner, Blaine came over last night to see Kurt and said you had been here for a few days now."

Sam nodded even though she couldn't see him. He started pacing the apartment, he always hated chatting on the phone, he was one of those people who liked to talk face to face. Phone calls made him nervous.

"I didn't want to come across as cheeky and desperate."

She laughed even louder now.

"Nonsense. I told you to call didn't I?! Listen , I have to go now before my dance teacher catches me on the phone and starts giving me hell, but Blaine is coming over again tonight to see Kurt, why don't you tag along with him and we can talk then?"

He smiled, excited at the thought of seeing them all again, even Santana. He was actually looking forward to talking to her now they had made things up. They had all learnt a horrible life lesson. Life really was too short.

"Sure, that would be great. See you later Rachel."

She garbled a quick goodbye before hanging up the phone.

A few hours later, Blaine returned and Sam filled him in on the phone call.

"Cool man. Tonight's going to be fun. I think we are grabbing something to eat round there so we can go when you're ready."

Sam gave a quick nod, wondering if he should get changed or not. He decided against it in the end, he didn't want to have to wash all the clothes he owned in the first week, they had to economise and budget now. Besides, he hadn't done any work today so there was no need to get changed.

He buttoned up his red and white checked shirt so it looked neater, and smoothed out his jeans. Then he checked his hair in the mirror one last time before grabbing a jacket and smiling at Blaine.

As the two guys walked out into the cool evening air, Sam turned to his friend with a serious look on his face.

"I'm not gate crashing am I? Because if you wanted to spend time with Kurt alone then that's fine, I can just head back."

Blaine shook his head and laughed. Sam had noticed him getting a few looks as they walked down the street, probably due to the bright multicoloured jacket and bow tie he was sporting. He often wished he could wear cool stuff like Blaine, but he had neither the money nor the type of look to pull it off.

"Of course not Sam. Don't be silly. Rachel invited you didn't she? It's hardly gate crashing. Besides, even if you didn't come, Kurt and I wouldn't be alone because the girls will be there."

"Fair point."

Sam couldn't help but feel proud of Blaine as they walked through the busy New York streets. He had grown up a lot over the last year, he had hit a rough patch when he and Kurt broke up, and then there had been the whole episode where he had crushed on him, but now, here he was, an engaged man , making his way in this huge city, off to see his fiancé.

They rounded a corner, everywhere looked the same to Sam, but Blaine knew his way around, he had been here many times to see Kurt.

"So, tell me more about this shoot Rachel's setting up for you. Sounds promising."

Sam ran a hand through his floppy hair, it was a habit he would never break.

"You know as much as me. She said she will fill me in tonight so I should know more later."

Blaine smiled as they entered a grey looking building. They climbed the stairs, Sam hanging back behind his friend. He looked around the building, taking in the vast space and the emptiness it had to it.

"You know you will make it right?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at his friends question.

"When I told you I wanted to pursue modelling, you laughed at me. Then you got angry when you knew I was being serious , blabbing on about how I had too much talent to waste. What's changed your tune?"

Blaine shrugged, and chuckled lightly.

"It was just a shock, that's all. I'm your best friend Sam, I just want you to be happy. And if this is what's going to make you happy, then who am I, or who is anyone to tell you not to do it? And I know you will do well, If the modelling agencies have the same taste in men as I do, then you will be top of their books."

Sam laughed at this as they stood outside a huge sliding door.

"I can't believe you are hitting on me outside your future husbands apartment."

Blaine hit him playfully on the arm.

"Oh cut it out. You are old news now Sam Evans. Are you ready to go in?"

Sam nodded, still smiling as Blaine knocked on the door.

Squeals of delight were heard all around as Kurt pulled the massive door open, and jumped into Blaine's arms. Santana was hanging behind Kurt, with a towel wrapped around her hair. Rachel came running up to the door, surprising Sam as she grabbed him into a huge hug.

He hugged her back, breathing in her familiar scent of strawberries, he figured it must be the shampoo she used or something.

"I can't believe you guys live so close now!"

She exclaimed as she pulled him into the apartment, Kurt shut the door and Sam looked round the place, whistling.

"Nice place you've got here guys, I wasn't expecting this. The outside didn't seem too promising, but it looks great inside."

He walked straight over to the sofa, plonking himself down. It was another habit of his, making himself at home anywhere. It was probably a reaction from having lived in the dirtiest motels, this, or anywhere, seemed like luxury.

He glanced at the piano, and took in the huge record collection. He grinned at Rachel as he noticed the huge gold star on display.

"You and your stars Rachel Berry! I dread to think what this place would look like if you didn't share with Santana and Kurt. There would be stars and Barbara Streisand posters everywhere."

She giggled as she sat down on the sofa next to him. Santana walked over, sitting in the old chair adjacent to the sofa. Even though he could be comfortable anywhere, he had given that chair a wide berth. It looked like it had been found in the trash.

"Sounds like a dream apartment to me. Kurt, Santana, you are going to have to move out so I can continue adding my magic touch to this place."

Blaine and Kurt came over to the living area hand in hand, sitting on the soft rug.

Santana gave a dramatic sigh.

"Rachel, this place could not be any gayer, it literally hurts my eyes. But speaking of decorating, I have lived here long enough now to have some input on the decorating , surely?"

She stared from Kurt to Rachel, who both kept silent.

Blaine looked over at Sam.

"Look Sam, you have been here two minutes and already started a war between the housemates."

Everyone laughed at that. A few minutes later, the door goes again. Rachel had ordered them all a Chinese takeout, and as they tucked into their food, the chatter started up.

Sam had ended up next to Rachel at the table, which was good as he was keen to talk about the shoot that would be happening.

He smiled as she twirled some noodles around on her fork , eating the food with gusto.

"It's good to see you again Rachel. It's also good to see you looking after yourself."

She looked at him with that sad half-smile, he guessed that smile would forever be a part of her now, which was sad in itself.

"I have no choice. I meant what I said a few weeks ago in the choir room, I have to pick myself up and start again. We all do. Finn would have hated what I was doing to myself."

Sam paused , his fork half way to his mouth, he noticed how everyone, not just him and Rachel, but everyone winced whenever Finn's name was mentioned. It would always be a hard subject to talk about. He wondered if it would ever get easier, he hoped it would. He especially hoped it would for Rachel.

"What were you doing to yourself?"

She looked down at her plate, guilt written all over her face. Her dark eyelashes fluttered as she tried to word it right.

"I – uh… I couldn't get out of bed, I – I wasn't eating, there were some days I couldn't even be bothered to shower. And everyone kept calling me strong, but I was breaking apart. I was a mess, and the more praise I got from people, the more I withdrew into myself. I was not being strong."

The other three had all been listening to the conversation discreetly.

"You were strong Rachel. Don't beat yourself up about wallowing, anyone would have acted that way. And anyway, look at you now. He would be smiling down on you, I am sure of that."

They all agreed with Santana's words, she had a huge heart when she felt like showing it.

Sam finished chewing his mouthful of noodles, nodding in agreement.

"She's right. You were strong then, you are even stronger now. You have been through a lot. And you look really good right now."

The whole table stared at Sam, as Rachel blushed, looking down at her food again.

He quickly cleared his throat, feeling embarrassed.

"You know, as in… You look good, like, healthy good, not like… hot good. Well you look hot good , just not…" His cheeks flamed red as they all burst into laughter. He sighed, and put his fork down, taking a huge sip of drink. "Just… you know…. It's good to see you getting back to yourself."

Her eyes twinkled up at him, she grabbed his hand and squeezed gently.

"I get it Sam. Thank you. Now finish your food and I will tell you all about this shoot."

For the next twenty minutes, she told him all about how she had arranged for somebody to come over to this apartment and take photo's of him in different outfits and poses. It would be this Saturday, luckily he had a day off work, and Rachel would be present the whole time. The person coming over would bring camera's, outfits and anything else that was needed. All he had to do was show up at two o'clock. When he asked her where this person worked, what agency, she went cagey. He supposed it was because it wasn't a very well known one, but that didn't matter because he was just grateful for a chance. He didn't push her for anymore details, she had done enough for him already.

Santana, who had been half listening, interrupted the conversation.

"Hey trouty mouth, are you going to get your hair cut before the shoot?"

Sam rolled his eyes at the nickname Santana was forever calling him, then ran a hand through his hair nervously.

"Oh, uh, … I'm not sure… I wasn't going to."

He looked at Rachel, and shrugged .

She stood up, ready to clear the plates away. Just before she did, she touched his hair briefly.

"I think you should leave it. It really suits you like this."

He grinned, and stood up with her, grabbing a few plates to help her out.

"Thanks Rach."

She glanced at him as they walked over to the sink. He thought he saw a flicker of pain in her eyes.

"What? What's wrong?"

She put her plates in the sink, then took the plates he was carrying from his hands, and turned the taps on to start rinsing them.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong. It's just … you called me Rach. The only other person who called me that was Finn."

He instantly felt guilty. He grabbed a tea towel and started drying the plates as she washed them.

"I'm sorry."

She handed him a plate, smiling up at him softly.

"Don't be. It's a good thing. It's familiar."

They finished the dishes, and the group as a whole chatter some more before they realise it's late and they should be getting back. Kurt and Rachel had NYADA classes in the morning, and Sam had to be up for work.

They all said their goodbyes, then he and Blaine set off on the walk home.

It was amazing how settled he already felt in New York. Maybe it was seeing old friends, maybe it was because he was here with Blaine, his best friend, or maybe it was just because he belonged here.

Only time would tell.

_**A/N - Thanks so much for all the support on this story guys! You have welcomed it with open arms, and for that I am grateful.**_

**_With regards to this story, it will be a slow burning thing, so please don't expect drama after drama to happen like in my other fics ;-)_**

**dosqueen67 - Thanks so much for the review, I am with you on that one. It would have been nice to see how she was really coping and a few more words, but what he did give us was amazing, it was probably the best, most classy episode of Glee they have done even though it was under such tragic circumstances.**

**Blamchel - Again, your review was amazing and fully appreciated. Thank you for looking forward to seeing more of the story unfold. I am trying to keep it Gleeish in terms of storylines, but it will also go on to what would happen in my imagination with the whole modelling thing etc. I thought the 'Movin Out' episode was brilliant, I liked how they subtly made us notice a thing with Samchel. I was thinking of doing a few chapters from Rachel's POV later on as the story goes on, Your support is beyond fantastic. Thanks again!**

**_dosqueen67 - Thanks for the review! And thanks for being happy about a Samchel story :-) My thoughts exactly, it will be a slow , gradual thing. It has to be realistic-ish even if it is a fic! It takes a long time to recover from something as awful as that. Thanks for reading xxx_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Something**

**Chapter 3**

Sam arrived at Rachel's apartment that Saturday afternoon feeling apprehensive. It was his first shoot after all. What if it went all wrong? What if they didn't like him? He knew you didn't make it to the top over night, in fact, he had read horror stories about people getting hundreds of rejections a year. Hundreds! That thought overwhelmed him. He had given up going to college and everything for a shot at being a model. In hind sight, he could see now why everyone had reacted badly to the news.

He knocked on the sliding door, fiddling with the string on his black hoody. He gave a nervous hello to Rachel and walked in, anxiously pacing the apartment. Rachel giggled.

"Relax Sam, she's running ten minutes behind. She's caught in traffic or something. Everything will be fine, I promise. Why don't I make you a tea or something to calm you down?"

All Sam could do was nod as he carried on walking up and down the apartment. He watched her as she made the tea, frowning as she put two huge spoonfuls of sugar in his cup.

"Uh, Rachel, I'm about to do a modelling shoot, It's probably not the best idea for me to gulp down a load of sugar before hand."

Rachel shook her head, and laughed in disbelief while handing him his cup. She pulled him over to one of the kitchen stools, making him sit down so he would stop pacing, then grabbed her cup, sitting opposite him.

"You are joking right? There is nothing to you except for muscle and six-pack… a bit of sugar is not going to hurt."

He laughed at that, feeling more at ease now she was reassuring him. He tried to relax, taking a sip of tea.

"I suppose you are right. Are you going somewhere after the shoot or something? You look dressed up."

He wanted to say she looked nice, but thought better of it after the embarrassing conversation over dinner the other night. He cringed as he thought about how everyone had stared at him and Rachel had blushed, not quite being able to look at him after he said it.

He watched her as she looked down , smiling at her red gypsy dress that stopped just above the knee. It wasn't trashy and revealing like all the other girls in New York seemed to wear. It was nice and just very… well, very Rachel. Sam smiled as he remembered some of the outfits she used to wear in Glee club. He had to be honest, some of them had been awful, but they always suited her. He couldn't imagine anyone else wearing some of the stuff she had worn over the years.

"I'm going for some drinks with Santana later. I haven't been out as in 'out' since, well… you know."

He nodded in understanding.

"Well, make sure you have a good time tonight then. Let your hair down. You deserve it."

She smiled at him in thanks, then shook her head as if to banish the sad memories.

"Anyway, Sam. I don't want you to freak out."

He raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

"I don't want to freak out either. Don't give me anything to freak out about and we will be fine…."

She looked at him more seriously now, drained her cup and placed it to one side.

"The person coming over to do the shoot today, well… the thing is…. She works for Vogue."

He blinked in shock, letting the words sink in.

"What?"

He shifted nervously in his seat as she repeated herself.

"If she likes you, you could be huge. Seriously, she will get you onto her books straight away if she is impressed. And I think she will be. I didn't want to tell you before because it seemed like an awful lot of pressure for you on a first shoot."

He opened his mouth to say something, before closing it again. This was huge.

Just as he was about to ask if it was a wind up, a loud knock on the door made him jump. Rachel beamed at Sam , then ran over to answer it. Sam stood up, smoothing out his hoody, and shoved his hands in his pockets because he didn't know what to do with them.

A very pretty woman with a sleek dark bob and heavy make up walked straight up to him , throwing her arms around his neck. She was wearing a black business suit jacket and skirt, and her strong perfume made him feel a bit dizzy. He gingerly took a hand from his pocket , patting her on the back as if she were a child.

She smiled at him, and grabbed one of his cheeks into a pinch.

"Wow, Rachel told me about you and she was right. Hello handsome!"

He faintly smiled at the woman, his palms felt sweaty and he was getting more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by.

Rachel came over, standing by Sam, smiling at the woman who was still looking him up and down.

"Sam, this is Tyra and she's going to be taking all the photo's today."

Sam took Tyras hand, shaking it with a 'nice to meet you' which seemed a bit pointless considering they had already hugged.

"Likewise Sam. Let me just phone down to my assistants, they are waiting in the van outside. I need them to bring up all the equipment , then we can get started."

She walked over to the other side of the apartment , her heels clicking as she dialed a number on her phone. Sam looked at Rachel, keeping his voice down low.

"She hates me, I can tell. I should go."

Rachel rubbed his arm, he could tell that she wanted to laugh, but she kept it in.

"If she hated you, she wouldn't be asking for the equipment to be brought up. Relax, smile and be yourself."

Sam nodded as Tyra walked back over to them.

"Right, that is all sorted. Sam, all I need you to do is get changed each time my assistant hands you some clothes and pose. Everything will be set up fairly quickly while you are getting changed the first time. Rachel, I hate to sound cheeky darling , but any chance of a drink.?

While Rachel and Tyra grabbed some drinks, a moody middle-aged man stepped into the apartment, handing Sam a pile of clothes without saying a word. He muttered thanks to him, then walked over to Kurt's bedroom to start getting changed. He closed the flimsy curtain that was supposed to be a 'door' , then examined the clothes.

The price tags had been left on each item, and his mouth dropped open in shock as he read the tags. The black shirt he was holding was a $2,500 Gucci one, but it didn't look any different to the $20 Walmart one he had at home. He held up the matching pants which came at a price of $2000 . He had never owned anything that cost this much in his life, and now he was going to wear something this valuable for five minutes, before getting changed into more expensive clothing. He couldn't get his head around it.

He quickly threw the clothes he was wearing on the floor, then put the clothes he had been given on very delicately. He was afraid he would rip something, and at this sort of price tag, he didn't want to risk it. He had been given black shoes ($3,500) and black socks (How could anyone afford $100 just for socks, he thought to himself) and a cream tie with flecks of gold in it.($800) .

Then he walked out shyly, earning himself a wolf whistle from Tyra while Rachel laughed at her reaction.

Tyra made him stand in front of a huge white sheet (that was how he knew this was a real shoot, he had seen it on TV before) where he had to strike pose after pose. He was trembling at first, but he soon got into the swing of things.

He became more confident as the afternoon went on. Rachel was making him laugh by the things she kept shouting out.

"You're a natural Sam."  
>"You have a better pose than Santana , and that is saying something!"<br>"When you make it, you have to pay me royalties."

In fact, Tyra's favourite picture was one where Sam hadn't been looking at the camera, he had been looking over at Rachel, his hand moving through his hair, a huge open-mouthed grin on his face.

By the time Sam was posing in his sixth outfit (A yellow mustard suit, not too dissimilar to what Blaine would wear) things were starting to wind down.

"You have been fab today Sam. Seriously, I can't believe this is your first time, you are a natural."

He smiled appreciatively at Tyra's praise as Rachel gave him a thumbs up.

"There was just one thing we wanted to do before we finish for the day. We would like you to do an underwear shoot."

Sam gulped, but found himself nodding and being pushed back into Kurt's bedroom with a tiny pair of white Calvin Klein boxers, and a white robe for in between pictures.

He could do this. He was always flaunting his body when he had been at school, so what was so different now? He wondered briefly if it was because Rachel was watching , but then dismissed the thought. She had seen him topless many times.

He carefully took off the mustard suit that was even more expensive than the first had been, and stepped into the boxers, pulling them snug around his waist. They didn't leave much to the imagination.

He wrapped the robe around him and walked back out to the shoot, he looked on in surprise at the clean white sofa that had been placed in front of the white sheet. It wasn't Rachel's sofa, the assistants must have brought it up when he had been getting changed.

"Right Sam, if you could just remove the robe and lay on the sofa with your body turned towards us and your left arm over your head, that would be great. Don't be shy, I have shot naked models, it's nothing I haven't seen before."

He walked over to the sofa, feeling more and more self-conscious. He was actually thinking of backing out before Rachel came over, looked him in the eye and whispered.

"You can do this."

Then she opened his robe, pulling it off his arms and pushed him towards the sofa. He took her cue and posed on it as instructed. Tyra whistled again, making him blush. She said that he looked good when he blushed, it added to the photo.

Before he knew it, it was all over. Sam put the robe back on, trying to cover his body while hurrying back to Kurt's bedroom and gathered the clothes into a neat pile. He went back into the kitchen, looking around in wonder at the now empty apartment. Those assistants worked fast.

"Thanks for today Tyra. I really appreciate your time. Here are all the clothes back."

She grabbed him into a friendly hug again, air kissing him on the cheek.

"My pleasure darling. Those clothes are yours to keep."

Sam pulled back from her, staring in shock.

"What?"

"They are yours. It was old stock from the warehouses. They will only be dumped or something horrible. All the designers are bringing out new seasonal lines of clothing now so you can keep them."

Sam looked at the clothes, his mouth open in shock.

"Wow, uh… thanks."

She pinched his cheek again before heading out of the apartment.

"No problem darling, and keep an eye out for a phone call soon because I assure you, you will be in demand."

And with that, she airily floated out of view. Rachel pulled the heavy door shut, then beamed at him.

"What did I tell you? I knew you could do it!"

He grinned back, put the clothes on the kitchen work top and embraced her in a huge hug.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and he could feel her smiling against his chest.

"Thank you so much Rachel. I don't know how I am ever going to repay you for what has happened today. Seriously, if there is anything I can do…..."

"There is actually something you could do."

She muttered against his chest.

He smiled down at her, euphoric from all that had happened this afternoon.

"What's that?"

She looked up at him, an embarrassed smile on her face.

"You could go get dressed and then hug me."

He jumped back as if he had been scolded. He realised after the photo's that he hadn't tied his robe around him and it was left open. He might as well have been standing there naked hugging her.

His cheeks flamed red as he tried to say sorry.

"Oh my god Rachel, I'm sorry. I uh, I forgot, oh wow, what an idiot."

He hurried off to Kurt's bedroom, mortified at what had happened, quickly pulling on the discarded hoody, jeans and shoes he had come round in. When he walked back out to the kitchen, Rachel had put all the smart clothes and shoes he now owned into a huge laundry bag.

"I am seriously so sorry about that, I didn't mean to erm… hug you like that."

She giggled, her eyes shining up at him.

"Don't worry about it. As far as mistakes go, it wasn't exactly a bad one . Most girls would be seething with jealousy that I got to snuggle up to your six pack."

He chuckled awkwardly, still feeling mortified.

"Well, I'm sorry anyway. You're not most girls and I have probably scarred you for life now."

She laughed hysterically at that.

"Oh Sam, you are so dramatic. Honestly, don't worry. Now come on, let's hug it out, fully clothed this time."

She held her arms out to him and he obliged, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was on her tiptoes, arms around his neck, when she whispered in his ear.

"Good job today."

He squeezed her, and grinned like an idiot, he felt so happy.

"I couldn't have done it without you."

She broke away from him, and rubbed his arm in a gentle way.

"What are friends for?"

He ran a hand through his hair, and picked up the laundry bag.

"Thank you Rachel. See you again soon?" He asked as he walked towards the door.

"You bet."

She grinned, then slid the door shut, leaving him to walk back to his new apartment with a designer bag of clothes and a spring in step.

_**A/N - There has been a huge amount of support for this story, thank you!**_

_**As you can tell from this chapter, I won't be sticking to the exact storylines of Glee, from now on, it's my own work and what I think would happen, hence the photographer being different and bits like that.**_

_**Reply to reviews**_

** Luviliacd - I hope this chapter clears up why Rachel was cagey about the photographer, it will be going a different direction now to actual Glee. I also love the dynamic of the 5 so far and I will introduce a few other glee characters to the story as time goes on, thanks for the review, much appreciated!**

**Gabbymadd22 - Hello my lovely reviewer, it's great to see you back! Thanks so much for reading another story of mine, i appreciate all the support you have given me!**

**dosqueen67 - Bushwick 5 , I like that! They shall now forever be named that ;-) As for the awkwardness, thank you! I think bits of the story will be like that due to them being friends and Sam feeling that his feelings are inappropriate so I am glad you enjoyed that aspect. As always , thanks for the review!**

**Blamchel - WOW! I am overwhelmed that you made an account just to follow this story, that is crazy! Thank you so much, I will try hugely to not disappoint you now! AAA! Pressure ;-) I love the Blam banter too, love how close they are on Glee. So glad you enjoyed, thanks so much!**

**_Please keep reading and reviewing, I am absolutely thrilled with the support for this story, you are all stars!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Something**

**Chapter 4**

Sam felt pretty good about himself as he strolled to work on a beautiful sunny day. It had been just a week since the photo shoot and he received a phone call a few days ago from Tyra to call him into a meeting next week. She had put him on her books as soon as she got back to her office that day and she had been inundated with calls from different companies asking if they could use Sam for their products.

He couldn't believe his luck. He hadn't been able to wipe the stupid grin off his face since the call, and it was all down to Rachel.

He walked in to the coffee shop, changed into his awful green and white striped uniform that he had to wear for serving customers , then got to work. It was a standard sort of day, he messed up two orders and gave someone the wrong change. Every time he wished he could walk out, he thought back to the phone call and reminded himself that with any luck, he would soon be getting paid work to be a model! Him, a model! Crazy.

He bumped back down to earth as his manager yelled at him to wait on tables, the place had been getting full and he hadn't realised. He went over to the back table, he always worked methodically, working his way from the back of the shop to the front, which just made his manager mad because he should have been serving the ocustomers who had come in first. But he could never remember who had walked in when so he just got on with things this way.

"Hey! Welcome To Coffee n' Cups. I will be your server today, what can I get you?"

He had his notebook and pencil out ready to take the order down, and was staring in concentration at the tip of his pencil.

"I will have tall frothy cappucinno with an order of trouty mouth on the side."

"And I think I will have the special, the vanilla latte from the soon to be famous model Sam Evans."

He dropped his notebook and pencil on the table , and hugged first Santana in greeting, then Rachel.

"Oh my god! Hey you two! What are you doing here?!"

Santana rolled her eyes.

"Trying to order some coffee. Get on with it, I'm parched."

Rachel shot Santana a warning look.

"No, we came to congratulate our friend on the fact that he will soon be a model. Why didn't you tell me Sam?! I mean, why didn't you tell us?"

Sam shrugged , doing his usual habit of running a hand through his hair.

"I only got the call a bit ago, I thought you would be busy or something. I didn't want to bother you."

Rachel reached up and smacked his hand.

"Are you mad? News like this does not count as bothering us! Blaine came over last night and told us you got the call from Tyra on Wednesday . That is three whole days Sam. I can't believe you didn't tell us!"

He picked his notebook back up, trying not to look directly at her. She had her stern face on, she was not happy. But he couldn't help feeling pleased that each time he saw her, she looked a little bit more like herself. Today she was wearing black and white checked shorts with a plain black t-shirt and a mustard beret. Her hair hung to the side in a pretty braid. Rachel always seemed like she belonged in New York before the… well, before the tragedy, and it was great to see her getting her sparkle back.

"Sorry Rach, I really didn't think it was important."

He flinched as he called her Rach, remembering what she said about it last time. Still, she said she didn't mind it and it was just always on the tip of his tongue to call her that. Maybe it's because he was lazy. He never called people by their full names.

She didn't seem to notice the name, or maybe she did and just kept it well hidden.

"Well it is important. So next time, I want to know." She cleared her throat, glancing at Santana. "We all want to know. We are a family remember?. We don't want to hear it from Blaine while he has his tongue stuck down Kurt's throat. It's not the same as hearing the news from you."

Santana nodded in agreement.

"Yep, dwarf is right. Listen trouty, I know we had our differences a while ago but as you know, things happened and since then we have been trying to build bridges, so even I was gutted you didn't tell us. Now can we please stop yapping about it so you can go and get our drinks."

He smiled fondly at them.

"Thanks you guys. I appreciate it. I'll go get those drinks now."

He walked back to the counter, grinning at the chat he had just had with his friends. The fact they had come all the way to his work to congratulate him felt amazing.

He jumped as his manager started shouting at him for taking too long at one table. He apologised profusely, he didn't want to lose the job just yet as the model thing couldn't be guaranteed until he had the meeting. He thought about Finn. Sadly, nothing was guaranteed in this life. He slapped his forehead as he realised he had to go back over to Rach and Santana, he had forgotten to take the order down. He checked his manager wasn't looking then hurried over.

"What was it you wanted again girls?"

They chuckled at him while repeating their order. He rushed back to make the drinks up, then brought them over to the table.

"Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you today. Just call me over. Sam, you're friendly waiter."

They burst into fits of laughter as he made a salute with his hand, he had to do it to every customer he served and it embarrassed him every single time.

"Alright, alright, cut it out you two! It's my job."

He shook his head with a smile on his face and started walking away.

"Wait, there is something else you can do for us."

He turned back to the table, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Come over to our place tonight with Blaine. Santana and I were just talking , and we thought we would hold a little get together in your honour. Nothing much, just a toast to celebrate the success of the shoot."

He grinned at that .

"I would love to! I better get back to work now before my manager tips a pot of coffee over my head or something. See you tonight. And… thanks guys. It means a lot."

The visit from Rach and Santana boosted his spirits at work and the time soon whizzed by. He arrived home to find Blaine all dressed up in a red shirt and bow tie, checking his sleek gelled hair was firmly in place.

"I know you have been working all day dude, but I really can't wait to see Kurt. I miss him so much. Get changed, let's go!"

Sam sighed, his feet were aching and he had wanted a nice long shower before he left.

"You saw him last night bro. Give me an hour or two."

Blaine shook his head and pushed Sam into the bathroom.

"No, I want to go asap. Sorry Sam, but I will do your head in If we stay here much longer. Shower quickly, then get changed, I already laid out some clothes on your bed."

Sam groaned as he shut the door in Blaine's face and had a lightning quick shower. Blaine was actually quite high maintenance and usually, it was best to just go with whatever he wanted.

He grabbed a towel, drying himself off and stared in confusion at the clothes on the bed. There were the black Gucci trousers and shoes and a light blue smart shirt all from the shoot. He sighed again, he hoped this didn't mean Blaine was going to make him do some modelling for everyone when they got there. Kurt loved fashion and even though Blaine was madly in love with Kurt, Sam knew that he wouldn't mind seeing him strut his stuff in some outfits. He had caught him staring at him sometimes when he walked out of the shower, but the great thing about it was, it never made him feel awkward. Blaine and Kurt were made for each other and if Sam were being really honest, he enjoyed the attention. Still , it didn't mean he wanted to spend the night modelling.

He pulled the clothes on, and brushed a hand through his hair. He had it trimmed the other day but kept it at the same length. He guessed it was because Rachel had told him that she liked his hair this way. He wasn't trying to impress her, it was just nice to get a compliment.

The two guys walked the few blocks the bushwick apartment. It was only just getting dark outside and Sam asked why they were going so early.

"I told you, I'm desperate to see Kurt."

Sam shook his head , smiling at Blaine's love for Kurt. It was sweet. Even though he had dated a few people, he hadn't had a love like that yet. Brittany had sure come close , but he always knew that her heart belonged to Santana.

They arrived outside the apartment in good time. Sam knocked on the door , now he was here, he was looking forward to the evening.

The door slid open, but there was nobody there. Sam looked into the dark apartment frowning, wondering if he should just walk in. Wouldn't that be rude? He glanced at Blaine in question, confusion spreading over his face when he saw the smile his friend had on his face.

"Surprise!"

He jumped back in shock as everyone from the Glee club sprung out from hiding places, switching the lights on. Party poppers went off all around him, covering him in bits of string.

His mouth hung open in awe as Rachel, who looked stunning in a baby pink skater dress with her long locks in a high bun, pulled him inside the apartment, beaming at him.

"Is it someone's birthday or….?"

He trailed off, looking at the madness around him. Tina, Mike, Mercedes…. Kitty, Jake, Ryder, Marley…. Brittany even though she had been at some special college and it was really hard to get time off was standing there, clapping as he walked past. He blinked in shock as Will Schuester, his old Glee Club teacher slapped him on the back while clutching on to his wife Emma's hand.

Puck emerged from somewhere, handing him a glass of champagne. Sugar, Joe, Wade and Rory were stood in a corner, waving… every single person in the room smiling… at him.

Rachel laughed, rubbing his arm in that comforting way she had done at the shoot.

"No silly, they are all here for you."

Sam gapes at her as Blaine, Santana and Kurt grab him into a group hug. Rachel took his glass away, setting it on the kitchen counter as she joined in with the hug, wrapping her arm around his waist. It worried him that he had tingles shooting up his body as she clutched his waist, squeezing him to her. Santana was on the other side of him with her arm around his shoulder and he didn't care about that, so why would he care about what Rachel was doing?

They all squeezed him and said congratulations, then let him free so he could talk to everyone who had came over. He couldn't believe that they were all here for him. Everyone personally congratulated him for the modelling shoot, which was crazy as he hadn't even had the meeting about it yet, although to be fair, it did seem pretty certain he had a few job offers.

He looked round at everyone , his eyes tearing up. Everyone he cared about was here. Apart from his parents and siblings, but they couldn't afford the flights over to see him of course. Everyone he loved , in the same room together. Everyone except ….. he made sure nobody was looking as he escaped the madness for just a few moments and went to Rachel's 'bedroom'. It wasn't really a room as you could still see everything that was happening in the apartment, but still. He opened the window wide, gulping in some fresh air. It had turned into full night now, and he looked up at the stars, his eyes watering.

He looked for the brightest star in the sky, it was what he always did at night-time when he wanted to speak to Finn. His eyes were drawn to a twinkling one, much bigger than the others. It was lower than all the other stars, almost as if it was trying to join in with the party going on.

"Miss you bro. Wish you were here."

Just as he was about to close the window, he leaned out again looking at the star.

"And… I'm sorry."

He closed the window , walking back out to the party with a smile on his face. He felt better saying sorry out loud.

He could never tell anyone why he was sorry. He didn't even fully understand it himself. All he knew is that after Kurt had told him that Rachel had organised the whole party, making sure everyone arrived in New York just for this, just for him, he had spent the rest of the night staring at her when she wasn't looking.

And every time she looked over at him, grinning widely, his belly done a little flip.

So you see, he had to apologise to Finn. He had to say sorry for whatever it was he was feeling. Instead of being deliriously happy that he was here, at a party thrown for him with all his friends, he felt sick to his stomach over the fact he was betraying one of his best friends. And he hated himself for it.

**A/N - So guys , as you can see, things are starting to happen for Sam. Now, don't worry! As it has been pointed out before, it has to be a slow devoloping thing, especially for Rachel, but in my mind, Sam has had feelings for Rachel ever since the song in the choir room. He just didn't know it. We will now start to see Sam fall deeper, and you will just all have to read to see what happens with Rachel ;-)**

**As always, thanks so much for the crazy kind reviews, you are all ace balls and you know what has been really refreshing? Knowing that you have all taken the time to write a review about what actually happened in the chapter rather than just saying 'It's good' or 'I don't like it' . I appreciate every single review having said that!**

Blamchel -

**I didn't want to forget about Sam's struggles with money, which I think makes it all the more interesting seeing if he can make it in the hugely expensive world of modelling. Thanks for your review , so glad you are still enjoying it!**

**CreateElements - Hello new reviewer! Thank you very much. Movin Out has to be one of the best ever episodes of Glee, and I am with you, I think the slow sweet pairing would be fantastic, and as I have said many times before, Lea Michele would clearly be OK with it because Ryan wouldn't make her do anything she was uncomfortable with. I often even wonder if Lea specifically stated Chord for a new romance because she wouldn't be comfortable with anyone else as him and Cory were friends if that makes sense? But that is no doubt just my imagination running wild, I will be gutted if Glee don't pursue Samchel, while at the same time respect Lea's feelings for whatever path she wants to go down! You left a very kind review that made me smile, thanks so much!**

**dosqueen67 - Hey! Thanks for reviewing and continuing to read. Glad you liked the whole awkward hugging scene, I mean... as Rachel said, many girls would be jealous of her being huddled close to his six pack ;-) I hope you enjoyed some of the bushwick 5 interaction in this chapter!**

**Kai - Another new face, the more the merrier! Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it and yes, I agree it is nice to see them all in character. Sometimes people get carried away with fics (I am definitely guilty of this for doing straight Blaine stories!) that we lose the characters completely , so it is nice when they are all being themselves for a bit! Thank you! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something**

**Chapter 5**

Sam couldn't believe it as Tyra sat opposite showing him all the offers requesting him to be used for different companies. She was beaming from ear to ear, looking like a proud Mom or something. He had been a bit nervous about coming to the meeting, but he needn't have worried about anything. Tyra had the type of personality that instantly put people at ease, and they were soon laughing and joking like they were old friends.

She pulled out a heavy looking folder, placing it on the desk in front of him.

"This is the one I am most excited for, I think we should definitely sign you up for this shoot, see how it goes, and if it doesn't lead to anything , then well… we have plenty of other offers on the table."

He glanced at the folder, his mouth falling open in shock while she sat there grinning at him.

"Erm… Tyra…. That's Calvin Klein."

She nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes. Do we have a problem with Calvin Klein?"

He shook his head, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"Are you sure this isn't a mistake? Or some sort of cruel joke?"

Now she looked at him seriously, pursing her lips before speaking.

"I never joke about business Sam. I knew as soon as I walked into that apartment that you were special. I don't mean this in an offensive way, but you are unusual looking. Your mouth is huge, You have mischievous eyes and the whole blonde next door boy thing just adds to the appeal. And if you don't mind me saying, you have a body to die for. Which is exactly why Calvin Klein want you to do a test shoot modelling a new design of their famous boxers. They saw the underwear pictures from last week, phoned me up immediately, and sent me this file. You can look through it, you don't have to say yes, but forgive me for being pushy… this could be huge Sam."

He shook his head again in wonder, then started nodding instead. He picked up a pen.

"Where do I sign?"

She laughed, a showbiz type laugh, actually, he couldn't help thinking that she would probably make a good talk show host.

"They sent me an email stating which times they could do the shoot, and in my mind, the sooner the better. Why don't we make it Friday? Nine in the morning, can you make it then?"

"Three days from now? Wow. That sounds fine. I don't have work that day so…."

She laughed again.

"Oh sweet young Sam, how funny you are. If Calvin Klein want you, you will never have to do a shift in that coffee shop again. You realise you will be paid for this shoot , even if they don't want you for the end product?"

He couldn't help it, but his mouth fell open in shock, again.

"Really?"

She nodded, tapping something into her computer.

"Don't get too excited, it might not be much being your first professional shoot and the fact you are a complete newbie might alter the pay. Still, Calvin Klein is a huge gig and they pay double what anyone else would. It will probably be between a thousand to three thousand dollars."

He wished he hadn't been taking a sip of water right then. He choked on it, coughing and spluttering , trying to get his breath.

"Excuse me?"

His cheeks were going red with the effort of trying to breathe properly.

She smiled, clearly amused, fiddling with a huge ring on her finger.

"Judging by your reaction, you heard. Did you really think you were going to give everyone your time and body for free? Of course not. Once you start to get more well known, we can negotiate the price of each shoot, but for now, we will just take what they give us."

Sam ran a hand through his hair. He felt overwhelmed. If he made even one thousand dollars on Friday, it would be more money than what he had ever made in a lifetime. Of course, he would be sending half of whatever he made back to his parents, with instructions to take his younger siblings out somewhere nice for the day, and the rest to go on bills. He would have liked to see their face when the money came through, but he wouldn't be able to get over to them any time soon, he wasn't going to waste any money he earned on flights, not yet. He was still dreaming of the day he could turn up on their doorstep, handing them a life changing amount of money. He was maybe getting ahead of himself, but a dream was a dream, and he would work his ass off at it.

They wrapped the meeting up, with Tyra handing him directions to get to the Calvin Klein HQ and giving him instructions to wear what he normally would, nothing fancy. She said they would instantly be drawn in to his down to earth appeal. She told him not to be nervous, and to phone her immediately afterwards, she was out of town that day with a famous model, so she couldn't be there with him.

He hugged her goodbye, he would have done anyway, he really liked her, but the fact that she had already grabbed him in a huge squeeze made his mind up for him. Then he headed home, whistling a cheery tune the whole way.

He filled Blaine in on it that night, his friend looked so proud that it made him feel quite emotional.

"Oh my god Sam! Calvin Klein! Calvin frickin Klein? Shit. No way. I'm seeing Kurt tonight, you have to come with me and tell everyone the news! This is incredible."

Sam instantly shook his head, causing Blaine to stare at him in confusion. The party that Rachel had thrown for him three nights ago had played on his mind. He felt all these emotions that he didn't want to feel, and he thought a break from the place, or rather…. A break from Rachel, would be for the best. He couldn't allow himself to feel anything, it was a completely unattainable thing, so he dealt with it the only way he thought he should, putting it out of his mind.

He couldn't tell Blaine any of this which made him sad. Blaine was his best friend, they told each other everything, but somehow , he didn't think "Hey, I think I'm developing feelings for Rachel who lost the love of her life just four months ago who by the way, was also one of my best friends" would sound very appropriate, so he just kept it in.

Four months and one week ago. The hardest thing about the whole situation was that he missed him every day and yet….. how could he? How could he miss his friend if he had feelings for Rachel? He wondered what he would think if he were alive. But that would be a moot point, because if Finn had been alive, then Sam wouldn't have realised he had any feelings. Or maybe he would have done? He really couldn't be sure.

"Sorry bro, I'm just going to hang out here tonight, read a book or something."

His friend raised a thick black eyebrow in question.

"What? Since when do you read books? What's going on?"

Sam stood up, walking to the kitchen and put the kettle on, mainly to avoid looking at Blaine. He had always been a crap liar, and he knew people could see right through him.

"Well then I will watch some TV or something. Maybe there is a game I can catch. "

See, this was why he was best friends with Blaine Anderson, instead of pressing Sam for an answer, he shrugged his shoulders and said OK , even though it was clear he knew there was something up.

He liked the fact Blaine would never pressure him to open up, it's why they worked so well. Blaine was the opposite, he said out loud any feeling that ever popped into his brain, whether it was good or bad. He was an open book. But Sam was the other type, and it took him a while to open up, even to the closest people around him. Blaine understood he was like that, and left him to it, while always reaffirming the fact that when he was ready to talk, he would be there to listen.

Sam called for Blaine to wait just before he walked out of the door that night.

"Say hi to everyone for me won't you?"

Blaine nodded, looking at his friend in concern.

"And are you sure you don't want to come and tell everyone your good news?"

He shook his head, then looked down at the floor, unable to meet Blaine's eyes.

"Yeah, about that. I would really appreciate it if you didn't tell any of them about the shoot. Not even Kurt."

He dared to look up to see Blaine's reaction, and all credit to him, he kept a poker face.

"OK . Can I at least ask why?"

He had known his friend would ask this, and already thought of an answer.

"They were so good to me with the whole party and you know, they have been really encouraging. I don't want them to feel like they have to do something for me every time I get a bit of good news, and let's face it, it will happen a lot. As you know from past experience, I'm pretty irresistible."

Even though Sam could tell his answer didn't ring true with Blaine, his friend laughed, gently punching him on the arm.

"Fine. My lips are sealed. You are never going to let me forget fancying you right?"

Sam shook his head, a huge grin on his mouth.

"Nope. And when I'm best man at your wedding, I'm going to tell all the guests the back story. I might even sing a song to them. I was thinking something like…. I don't know, Against All Odds maybe?"

Blaine chuckled, punching him in the arm harder this time.

"You jerk. Have fun with the game tonight. Don't wait up."

He left the apartment, and Sam made himself a drink, and watched some TV . The distraction didn't help, he still had Rachel on his mind.

Blaine was somebody he trusted without a shadow of a doubt , and he had believed him when he said he hadn't uttered a word to anyone about the shoot.

Which is why, three days later, at 8 am on Friday morning, Sam was shocked to find Rachel Berry on his doorstep.

_**A/N - So, the story continues! I feel I need to again state that this is a sensitive subject, and if anyone feels bored with the slow process then I am sorry. There obviously wasn't any Samchel interaction in this chapter, but as you can guess from the end of this , there will be in the next one.**_

_**I also want to prepare you for any time jumps in the story. Could happen.**_

_**Once again, thankk you thank you thank you for the reviews! You make my day!**_

_**Reply to reviews. **_

_** Dosqueen67 - Lovely review again! Thank you! It means a lot that you said I am handling it well, I mean , I really don't know what on earth I am doing, just writing a story that came to mind, so the fact that you think it is going well is awesome! The star bit was my fave as well, I can really imagine Sam doing that as he's quite sensitive, and he would be upset with himself. Please keep reading and thanks again!**_

_** Blamchel - You really are too kind in the reviews! Thank you! I think the Blam attraction is a very cute thing to play on because even though I love Klaine together, I love Blams easy going, natural friendship. The star thing is a great metaphor because of the signifigance which is why I wanted to include it. When I have you guys reviewing things like this , I get really worried I am going to let you all down#! You are amazing, thank you! **_

_**And I can't close this chapter without saying a huge happy birthday to the biggest man idol in my life - Darren Criss! Now we are the same age, we should definitely get married or something... Just saying! **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Something**

**Chapter 6**

"Rachel! What – what are you doing here?"

Sam jumped back as she hit him in the chest , a furious look on her face.

"You have got some explaining to do Sam Evans. What do you think you're playing at?"

He opened his mouth to talk, then closed it again. It may have been eight in the morning, but Rachel looked fresh as a daisy. She was wearing a casual yellow summer dress, and her hair was tumbling loosely over her shoulders. She wasn't wearing any make up, but she didn't need to. She looked beautiful just the way she was.

He leaned back as she marched into the apartment, her arms folded across her chest. He shut the door, and turned to find her glaring at him, waiting for an answer.

"I uh- I don't know what I'm supposed to be explaining… what are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Did you really think I wasn't going to find out. You have a shoot for _Calvin Klein _Sam. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

Sam sighed, tucking his hands into his pockets.

"Blaine?"

He didn't know why he said that. Because even before she answered, he knew his loyal best friend hadn't breathed a word.

"No. Blaine didn't directly say anything. But he is an awful, _awful _LIAR. Seriously, he needs to work on his poker face. I asked him how your meeting with Tyra went, and he went all quiet and looked at the wall. Then his cheeks turned pink, and then he said you hadn't told him. What an idiot. You are best friends. You live together. Of course he would know how the meeting went. So I decided to do my own detective work and called Tyra. Obviously, she isn't allowed to give any of her clients information out, so don't go getting her into trouble. I only found out because she assumed you already told me. She assumed you told me because we are meant to be friends Sam. "

A look of guilt crossed his face. It seemed to have really bugged Rachel that he didn't tell her, but he had his own reasons. Still, he didn't want to fight with her. He thought he should go down the route of honesty. Well, half honesty.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, really I didn't. It's just… you have already done so much for me. That party was unbelievable. I thought if I told you about this you might… I don't know, hire president Obama to come and sing for me or something."

To his relief, she laughed. Hopefully that meant she wouldn't be angry at him anymore.

"Obama hey? I can't quite afford him, you will have to make do with me instead."

They both laughed at that. Rachel looked up at him, he wasn't sure if she was getting shorter by the day or if he was getting taller.

"So, when are we leaving?"

His eyes widened in surprise.

"We?"

For the second time in the space of five minutes, she rolled her eyes.

"You think I'm letting you do your first shoot alone? No chance. Besides, you can't deny me the chance to have a little nosey around the Calvin Klein headquarters. Who knows what sort of delights I might see in tight white boxer shorts?"

Sam tried to chuckle at this, while at the same time, forcing a bubble of jealousy back down where it came from at the thought of Rachel looking at other guys in their underpants.

"You really don't have to come Rach. I bet you have other things to do today."

She shrugged.

"Not until later. Come on, let's leave now, we can grab a coffee on the way."

He ran a hand through his hair. He didn't really have a choice did he? He couldn't deny it was good seeing her again. He had missed her the last week or so. This was why he had to put all his inappropriate feelings aside, she was a good friend and he couldn't jeopardize that.

As they walked along the already sunny streets of New York , she linked his arm. He tried not to let it affect him, even though every part of his body was on edge.

"I still can't believe you tried to keep this a secret. If you are like this now, imagine what will happen when you are some big shot model. All your old friends will just be memories. I will be a memory while you party with tall skinny models."

Sam could have sworn he detected a hint of jealousy in her tone. But no. He couldn't have heard jealousy. He wanted to hear jealousy, but it didn't mean he did hear it. He really had to stop imagining things, he was going to drive himself insane before long.

They walked into a coffee shop, Sam awkwardly tried to open the door while Rachel was still attached to him. He tried to hold it open as she walked through, but she made things tricky by not letting go of his arm.

"You could never be a memory. You know that. Surely you don't think I'm the type of guy to forget where I came from? Anyway, you make it sound like I'm going to make it. It's one shoot Rach. One shoot. It doesn't mean anything."

The long line moved surprisingly quick as they shuffled along.

"You are going to make it."

The way she said it, she sounded so sure that it even gave Sam a bit of hope that hadn't been there before this conversation.

A short, acne covered guy grunted at them from behind the counter, asking what they wanted.

"A tall skinny latte and a white coffee, no sugar. Thanks."

She smiled as she handed over the money to pay for the coffees. Sam looked at her proudly.

"You know my coffee order?"

She beamed up at him, her eyebrows raised in question.

"Of course I know your coffee order. How many times did we all go get coffee together? You and Finn were best friends."

That brought Sam back down to earth with a bump. Finn. Best friends. How could he have been so stupid to think that Rachel knowing his coffee order was some huge sign that she liked him? He was an idiot.

He tried not to let the disappointment show on his face.

"Yeah, yeah, of course. It just- it seems so long ago now."

He winced as a look of sadness crossed her face. It was him who had made her speak about Finn. It was his fault.

They grabbed their coffees and walked back out of the coffee shop to make their way downtown to the Calvin Klein headquarters. Rachel still had her arm linked in his. Sam wondered what passers by thought about it. Did they think they were a young couple in love? Did they know they were just friends? Heck, maybe people even thought they were related, but one thing they wouldn't guess, is that the tall awkward blonde guy had a thing for the short beautiful brunette who had only just lost her boyfriend not even five months ago, who happened to be one of his best friends. No, people would never guess that. Even Sam found it difficult believing the situation, and he was the one living it.

They made small chit chat as they carried on their journey through town. They kept the chat away from the sad thoughts of Finn. Rachel mostly filled Sam in about NYADA and had a few grumbles about how noisy Blaine and Kurt were being each night.

"Can't you tell Blaine to have Kurt over at yours? I'm at my wits end with them both and I am having to hold an angry Santana back at the moment. We can hear EVERYTHING. They don't even attempt to keep the noise down."

Sam chuckled.

"Well I'm not going to ask him to bring Kurt over now am I? Not after you told me what to expect. I'll leave you to deal with it."

Rachel sighed dramatically, but had a smile in her face despite it.

The talk carried on for a while more, until they stopped outside a huge multi storey glass building. Sam looked up, his heart thudding wildly. He was overcome with a sudden bout of nerves. He turned to Rachel.

"I'm not ready for this."

She grinned. It was a grin that said she knew he was going to freak out. She rubbed his arm, just like she did at the shoot with Tyra and the party. It instantly calmed him down.

"Yes you are. Now get in there before I push you in myself."

He gulped and walked in , heading for the desk. As soon as he said his name , he was whisked up five floors and made to sit in a posh looking room with Rachel. The huge leather sofas they sat on nearly dwarfed Sam. He felt small.

They were only sitting there for about three minutes before somebody came to get them. Rachel would be allowed in the shoot as long as she stayed behind the camera line. Sam looked at her, feeling embarrassed.

"Wait, are you really coming in? It's an underwear shoot."

She giggled, looking at him as if he were stupid.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before. Honestly Sam, what has gotten in to you lately?!"

She was right. If he kept acting like this , she would start to realise something was wrong. And he couldn't let her find out exactly what it was.

He shook his head, and put a smile on his face.

"You are right, ignore me. Just nerves. Let's go."

The shoot was much the same as it had been at Rachel's apartment with Tyra, only with less clothes. He was made to pose every which way in tight fitting white Calvin Kleins. The only way he could get through knowing Rachel was there, was to completely ignore her. He could feel her smiling at him throughout, encouraging him, but he couldn't meet her eyes.

About half way through, the director of the shoot made them all stop.

"Sam, you are doing really great. Seriously, I can't praise you enough for this being your first shoot. But something's missing. It just… it doesn't feel sexy enough right now."

Sam looked awkwardly at the floor, not sure what to say. He didn't think he could pull off sexy, he had just been relying on his body to do the talking. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling humiliated that he was about to lose his first job in the modelling world.

He jumped as the director shouted out.

"That's it Sam! It's the hair. We need to do something with the hair. Everything else is perfect, your body, your poses, all spot on. But I think maybe it's the 'boy next door blondie' hair thing you have going on that seems to be losing the sex appeal somewhere."

Sam frowned in puzzlement. He liked his hair, but he was willing to do whatever it took to please the director.

"You want me to have it cut? Or dye it or something?"

The director shook his head, horrified at the idea.

"No, no way. We called Tyra up because we were interested in you Sam, not because we want you to change. We just need to figure something out."

Sam looked in shock as Rachel marched up to him, and held on to his arm, rubbing it again just like she had before they came into the building.

"How about tying it back?"

The director blinked in shock as Sam looked at the wall. He really didn't know what to make of it all right now.

"Yes!" Wow the director had a loud voice. "Yes, that might just work."

Sam watched as the director asked an assistant to take him behind the scenes , to fix his hair.

He felt self conscious as he walked back to the shoot, his hair tied back.

To his embarrassment and amusement, Rachel AND the director wolf whistled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about. Right, let's try it again."

The next hour or two passed with more pictures being taken. At the end of the shoot, Sam got dressed and was invited over to the camera's with Rachel to have a look at some shots. He wasn't big headed in anyway, but he had to admit that his hair being tied back gave the shoot a sexier look.

Rachel gasped as she looked at the pictures.

"That can't be my normal everyday friend Sam Evans, that is a Calvin Klein sex god."

The director laughed, while Sam's cheeks turned pink.

"This is what the advertising campaign would look like." The director pushed a few buttons, and suddenly, there was Sam, pictured on a lorry, in nothing but his boxer shorts. His arm was slung over the back of his head as he gazed at the camera moodily. His cheeks were beet red now. Rachel squealed in delight.

"Oh my god Oh my god Sam! It's you, look. Oh wow."

The director smiled, and handed Sam a cheque. He looked down on it, his mouth open in shock.

"Erm… sir.. I think there may be a mistake… "

The director looked puzzled, looked at the cheque then back at Sam.

"No, no mistake. We all decided after this shoot that you are hired. Obviously that is just the first cheque you can expect, but you went the extra mile for us today, and we are keen to take you on before somebody else snaps you up."

Sam gaped down at the cheque again, unable to comprehend what was happening.

"But, but… there is ten thousand dollars here."

The director smiled and stood up.

"And that ten thousand will soon feel like ten dollars with the money you could be making. Welcome to the modelling world Mr Evans, you made the cut."

He walked off as Sam and Rachel watched him go. Then they made their own way out of the building, still dumbstruck by the news.

As they walked down the busy streets, Rachel giggled in delight.

"You're a model now Sam!"

All Sam could do was nod, mutely.

"I see you liked your hair so much you kept it in."

Sam gasped , reaching up to pull his hair out.

"I forgot I had it like this. I must look like a right idiot."

Rachel smiled, pulling his hand away from his hair.

"Keep it. It really does make you look sexy."

Sam's heart leapt at the compliment, and he walked through New York feeling like the luckiest man in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Something**

**Chapter 7**

By the time Sam and Rachel arrived back at his apartment, it was early evening. The photo shoot had lasted all day and Rachel had been there every second.

He looked at her as they hesitated outside his front door, she still looked like she did first thing this morning.

"Thanks for today. I bet I screwed up all your plans didn't I? I'm sure you had better things to do."

They still had their arms linked to each other. Rachel let go and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He loved her hair. He couldn't imagine her with any other colour.

"Don't apologize. Today has been great! And the only plans I had involved going back to mine for some takeout with Santana, Kurt and Blaine. Go and get changed. You are coming over."

Sam pointed to his chest. He didn't know why, it was clear she meant him, there was no one else here.

She giggled and hit him in the arm playfully.

"Yes you. Who do you think I meant? The wall? Go on, hurry up."

Sam couldn't help the beam on his face as he unlocked the door, telling Rachel to make herself at home while he grabbed a fast shower and got changed. He settled on jeans and a white t-shirt. He had washed his hair in the shower and decided not to put it back up.

He walked out to the front room and felt his stomach drop. Rachel had taken the picture of him and Finn at the last football game they played together off the mantel piece. She held it in her hands, gazing at it sadly.

He didn't know what to do. He cleared his throat nervously.

She jumped, placing the photo back gently. She attempted to put a smile on her face as she looked up at him.

"Ready to go?"

He nodded mutely, wondering if he should say anything about the photo.

She walked up to him, linking his arm again.

"I'm so used to seeing you in your farmer shirts , it's a shock when you wear something else."

Sam decided not to mention the photo, she obviously didn't want to talk about it. He smiled down at her as they walked out of the front door.

"Farmer shirts? I will have you know Rachel Berry, that those shirts are the height of fashion right now."

She giggled, shaking her head as they walked down the still busy streets of New York.

"I like the shirts. They are just you. They seem to make the world right. Familiar."

He smiled. She seemed to use that word a lot around him. Familiar. He knew that was all he would ever be and it was fine. It was. He had no right to have feelings for Rachel. Not now. Not ever.

"Are you saying you want me to go get changed into one of my shirts? Do I really look that bad right now?"

She grinned up at him, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Flowers need water to grow. Sam Evans needs compliments to grow. You look very handsome actually. It was just weird seeing you in something other than those shirts. Or your pants."

He poked her in the ribs gently , laughing as they walked along.

"Oi. You were the one who insisted on coming."

She rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing seeing you in your pants did I? We need to work on your confidence. You are hot Sam, face it."

He really did try to stop the butterflies in his belly when she said that. He tried to stop the mad grin spreading across his face. But he couldn't stop either.

"Really? Or are you just saying it to be a good friend?"

She rolled her eyes for the second time in less than a minute, then looked at him seriously.

"Why don't you ask Kurt or Blaine how many times I call them hot? The answer will be never. They are gorgeous of course, but they don't need to be told it. When are you going to start believing it Sam? Calvin Klein just hired you for goodness sake. You are hot. The girl you end up with is going to be so lucky."

He went from feeling triumphant at her words to feeling a little stab of pain. He couldn't help thinking that the girl he wanted would never be his girl. She pretty much just confirmed it. He tried joking with her, mainly to ease the sad feeling in his heart.

"Thanks Rach. You're not exactly hideous yourself."

She gasped in mock horror.

"Not exactly hideous? Jeez, thanks Sam. You know it's usually the man giving the girl compliments, not the other way round."

Sam was surprised to find they were at the apartment building already. He let go of her arm and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her up the stairs gently.

"You know I think you're beautiful right?"

His voice was soft as he said the words. She looked up at him shyly and smiled. They finished climbing the stairs in silence.

He watched as she unlocked the huge sliding door and walked in. Santana , Kurt and Blaine were already there. Blaine came running up to him, slapping him on the shoulder.

"How did it go? Now the secrets out you can finally talk about it. And I didn't tell Rachel. I promise."

Sam smiled at his friend, then looked around at everyone else nervously.

"I know you didn't. The shoot was fine. When are we eating? I'm starving."

Rachel sighed as she poured everyone drinks.

"I'm going to strangle you one of these days Sam. Tell them, or I will."

Sam shrugged, his cheeks going pink as all eyes were on him.

"I got the job."

Blaine's mouth fell open in shock, Santana looks puzzled and Kurt starts clapping.

"They offered you the job. You?"

Rachel chucked a wet washing up sponge at Santana.

"He was amazing. They offered him it right there and then with a huge pay cheque. He's going to be on Lorries and Billboards in his tiny whiteys all over New York soon."

Santana made a gagging noise. It was OK , Sam found it funny. He was used to her ways by now. He knew she liked him really.

"Ew, I'm going to go get some sleep before I start seeing Sam in his underwear on my daily travels. Because when I see that, my sleep will be full of nightmares. So I better make the most of a dreamless sleep while I can."

Sam grinned at Santana as she stood up. He lifted the hem of his t-shirt up to tease her, she folded her arms across her chest and stared at him in distaste.

Rachel handed everyone a drink and then glared at Santana.

"You are the only girl who will be complaining about seeing Sam nearly naked. I know that for sure."

Sam's cheeks turned deep red at her words. He tried to hide his delighted smile but it was impossible.

"And you are not going to sleep while we have guests over."

Santana sighed dramatically.

"It's just trouty and Blaine. They aren't really classified as guests are they. I know what noise Blaine makes when he's having sex, I think the guest part is done."

Sam tried not to laugh as Blaine's cheeks turned red. He cleared his throat, straightened his bow tie and walked over to the piano.

"Thanks for that Santana. Anyway, we just ordered the food before Sam and Rachel got here, we are going to sing a song now."

"No, no, no, no, no. Do you see this? This is what's going to happen from every argument or discussion or meal from now on. It's gonna end in a freaking sing-a-long. It's bad enough we need to be singing waiters. Okay? I can't have this in my home. I need my peaceful place."

Rachel pulled Sam over to the cushions on the floor and they sat, laughing at Santana's reaction as Blaine started playing the piano and Kurt started singing. She walked out of the room in a huff when she realised it's one of her favourite songs.

Sam listened as Kurt sang.

**"Don't go changing, to try and please me.  
>You've never let me down before mmmm"<strong>

Sam couldn't help but look at Rachel at this. She was smiling along with the song, looking peaceful and happy.

Blaine started singing, everything felt right.

"**Don't imagine you're too familiar**

**And I don't see you anymore"**

He smiled shyly as Rachel looked and sung the next lines. He couldn't meet her eyes.

"**I would not leave you in times of trouble, no**

**We never could have come this far, ooo"**

Blaine started singing along with Rachel.

"**I took the good times, I'll take the bad times**

**I'll take you just the way you are"**

Sam let Rachel pull him up to the piano as he took over the next lines. He loved this song.

"**I don't want clever conversation**

**I never want to work that hard**

**Hmm, hmm, hmm" **

He smiled as Kurt joined in with him.

"**I just want someone that I can talk to"**

All four of them sing the next line. He couldn't help looking at Rachel.

"**I want you just the way you are"**

They all look in surprise as Santana walked out, singing the next words.

"**I need to know that you will always be**

**The same old someone that I knew"**

Sam joined in with her, grinning as they sang.

"**Oh what will it take 'till you believe in me**

**The way that I believe in you"**

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other gooey eyed as they sing along.

"**I said I love you**

**That's forever ( Forever)**

**And this I promise from the heart"**

Sam found himself pulling Rachel into a dance as they sang the next words together. He didn't know what had come over him, he just felt like touching her.

"**I couldn't love you any better"**

He could see Santana and Kurt giving them a funny look. He couldn't tell if they looked happy or weirded out by the whole thing. In fact, he didn't care. All he could concentrate on was Rachel in his arms. She felt amazing. He was pleased she hadn't rejected him. That would have been embarrassing.

**"I love you just the way you are  
>I love you just the way<br>I love you just the way  
>I love you just the way you are"<strong>

The song came to end and Sam held on to Rachel a little bit longer than necessary, he stared down at her while she smiled up at him, not wanting to let her go. His heart was thudding so loud he was certain that everyone else could hear it.

He was just about to reach out and move the hair that had fallen over her cheek so he could see her whole face clearly when the knock on the door made them jump apart. The food was here.

Sam couldn't figure out if it was good timing or bad timing.

But he did know that he had just made everyone aware of his feelings. They were all staring at Rachel and Sam with a funny look on their face.

Everyone but Rachel seemed to know, and for that, Sam was grateful.

**A/N - I absolutely love reading your reviews on this story. They really do make me smile. Thank you so much! I will get back to individually thanking you v soon, my laptop just seems to be funny about letting me open new pages at the moment.**

**I had to throw the 'Just The Way You Are scene in it. I haven't done it exactly how it plays out in the episode apart from Santana's bit. I loved it when she aid that! **

**Thanks for reading! Hugs and kisses to you all xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Something  
><strong>

**Chapter 8**

Sam felt completely miserable as he arrived home from work after a shoot that had taken all day. It was nearly ten o clock at night and he had been out of his apartment since five this morning. He now knew that modelling was a tough job. Models didn't get any credit. People seemed to think they lived the life of luxury. Sam hadn't been witness to the luxury yet. Sure, he had huge pay checks, but half the money went home to his parents and siblings, and the other half he hadn't had a chance to spend.  
>He turned the lights on in the empty apartment, heading straight for the shower.<br>It was his usual routine at the moment. Work, shower, bed… and repeat. It stopped him dwelling on all the things he didn't want to think about. Although, the things he had been trying to avoid were never far from his mind no matter how much he tried to block them out.  
>When he was done in the shower, he looked around the empty apartment. He really had to start filling it up with his own things soon. Maybe the reason he hadn't done it yet is because the place had never felt like home.<p>

He had taken the decision to move out of the apartment he shared with Blaine nearly six months ago now. He missed his best friend like crazy. Blaine was pretty much the only constant Sam had ever had in his life, and he felt like he was missing a piece of him.

It had been eight months, one week ,three days and two hours since Sam had last spoken to Rachel. Not that he was counting or anything. Eight months. He shook his head as he collapsed on to the sofa. He couldn't even be bothered to take himself to bed, he just wanted to sit here and wallow in his own self-pity.

These were the thoughts he had been trying to avoid.

After that day at his first Calvin Klein shoot, he had felt unstoppable. He couldn't help but smile as he thought of Rachel, who had been by his side all day. He honestly felt like the luckiest guy in the world. They had all went back to the Bushwick apartment and had some food, sung some songs and just hung out all night. Looking back on it, Sam was glad that was the last day he spent with Rachel. They were good memories to have.

It was the day after the shoot when he realised things had gone too far. He realised that … well, even now he still hated to admit it, but he had realised that he was in love with Rachel. It wasn't just feelings anymore. The way she had been there for him that day. The way she looked so beautiful whatever time of the day it was. The way she was just Rachel. He loved her. He couldn't believe that he had nearly given the game away after they sung Just The Way You Are. He had come so close to kissing her.

He still thanked his lucky stars that the food had arrived then, breaking them apart. There would have been no going back. And Santana, Kurt and Blaine would have all witnessed his humiliation as he was rejected. He was sure he would have been rejected. Rachel was too fragile to want anything like that, especially him.

So ever since then, he had cut himself off from Rachel. He changed his number and did everything possible to avoid her. Every time Blaine had invited him round to see Kurt, Santana and Rach, he had to think of some excuse, until eventually, it became so awkward that he had no choice but to move out.

Cutting Rachel out didn't just mean losing her. It meant losing everyone. Kurt and Blaine were in the middle of planning their wedding, acting like loves young dream, Kurt was Rachel's best friend, and Santana lived with them. It would have been selfish of him to keep in touch with the others knowing that there would be times Rachel would be around.

Finn's one year anniversary of his death had come and gone. Sam had spent the whole day in his bedroom, gazing out of the window, and when the stars eventually came out that night, he couldn't stop saying sorry. He was ashamed to admit he had spent a portion of the day in tears, not just because he desperately missed one of the best friends he had ever had, but because he was a bad, awful person.

Of all the girls in the world he could have fallen for, it had to be Rachel Berry. It was like life was playing some cruel joke on him.

"Hey, you've made it as a model and you are earning money you had never even dreamed you could earn, but to balance it out , the universe is going to make you fall in love with a girl you can never have. Oh, and with loving that girl, you lose out on your best friends as well."

Sam buried his face in a cushion and sprawled out onto the sofa. The loneliness was crippling some days. Blaine had tried of course, Blaine was one of the worlds triers. He knew his friend had become suspicious every time Sam turned down an invitation to go to Bushwick, but he never questioned it. In fact, Sam couldn't help but wonder if Blaine knew exactly what was going on with him. Before he had moved out, there had been a few times when Sam had caught Blaine looking at the picture of Finn on their mantelpiece, then staring at Sam with a worried expression on his face.

Blaine had begged him not to move out. It had really hurt Sam to have to walk away from him like that. And when Sam changed his number in case Rachel ever called, he had given it to Blaine of course. But he didn't answer when he called. So the phone calls had dwindled down to nothing, but Sam sometimes sent a random text just checking in. He didn't want anyone to think he had … well, you know. Died.

He couldn't help thinking that if somebody was writing all this down, and somebody read it, that people would think he was a monster. He hated himself for the way he had acted. But he knew it was the right thing to do.

The last thing he had ever wanted to do was put Rach in an awkward position, he cared too much about her. And either way, he had lost her. He couldn't have continued seeing her all the time acting as if it was a normal friendship, it tore him apart and it was a lie. And he couldn't have acted on it, because he just knew that she would have rejected him. And rightly so. She had lost the love of her life. She was still grieving. Grief never went away. He could never be Finn. So for Sam, it was a no win situation.

Sam woke the next day with a huge pain in his neck. He had fallen asleep on the sofa in a funny angle. He rubbed his neck and sat up, blinking to get used to the sunlight streaming in through the windows. What time was it?

He checked his phone. Ten in the morning. Woah. He had been asleep for hours. Eleven to be precise.

It took him a minute to realise he had five missed calls and three voice mails on his phone. His immediate thought was his parents. Something had happened back home. His heart raced as he frantically pushed the calls list button, breathing out in relief when he saw it was Blaine's number.

It wasn't like Blaine to call him that much. Not lately anyway. He frowned, and dialled his voice mail, listening carefully. They were all from Blaine.

_**"Hey Sam, Blaine here. But then you would know that because we have mobiles now so anyway… "** _(Nervous laugh, Why did he sound so weird?) _**"I really have to talk to you. Call me when you get this."**_

Sam's frown deepened as he pressed to listen to the next one. Maybe something had happened with Kurt. Maybe the wedding was off.

_**"Sam… I know I haven't given you much time to get back to me but it's really urgent. We had some news today. You need to be a part of the news. Please."**_ (Long pause, Sam listened to Blaine breathing down the phone, he was hesitating over something.) _**"I miss you Sam. We all do."**_

Sam thought he was imagining Blaine's voice breaking at the end. He pressed to listen to the last voice message, it had only been left twenty minutes ago.

_**"Look, you have obviously gone. You have walked away from all of us. I know why Sam, I'm not an idiot. I thought I would give you the time you needed, I thought you would come back. But you should know that Rachel landed the part. She got Funny Girl."** _(Tears sprang to Sam's eyes as he listened. He knew she would do it. She was destined to be a star.)_** "It's her opening night tomorrow. You can't miss it Sam. You love her. I get it. I'm here for you. Finn can't be there. You should. Don't let her completely lose anyone else she cares about. Not when she needs you. Please… ring me back."**_

Sam sat there with his mouth open, staring at the phone. Blaine did know. He knew he had known all along.

It took him ten minutes to get the courage up to ring him back.

"Sam. You called me back. I knew you would." It sounded like Blaine was smiling on the other end, it made Sam smile.

"I had to. You sound like a mad ex who will stalk me forever if I didn't call back."

They both laugh at that, then an awkward silence engulfs them. It sounded like Blaine was outside, he could hear the wind blowing down the phone.

"How long have you known?"

"That you love Rachel?"

Sam nods, even though Blaine clearly couldn't see him.

"I don't know really. There wasn't an exact moment when I pinpointed your feelings. I just knew. Even after, well… you know… even right after Finn died, I caught you looking at her sometimes and I just felt it you know? I guess it's always been there. I tried to give you some time to figure it out."

Sam sighed, and stood up. He started pacing the apartment, trying not to look at the picture of Finn.

"Thanks man. I didn't want this to happen."

"I know. You need to be there tomorrow Sam. If you don't come, then there will never be a way back for you. Do it for her. "

Sam sighed again. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Does she know?"

"I honestly don't know. I don't think she does. I think I am the only one who's figured it out. But she misses you. We all do. It's like a piece of us is missing."

He couldn't help but smile at that. He missed them too. He jotted down the address of the theatre that Blaine rattled off, then hung up the phone.

It was all he could think about the next day. There was nothing else that mattered to him right then. The fact that he was about to see Rachel again was just… he wasn't sure how he was going to handle it.

Over the last eight months, he had acquired loads of new clothing due to the shoots he had been on. But when it came to dressing the next night, he chose to wear some smart black trousers with a blue and white checked shirt. He never wanted to lose himself, and it's what he felt comfortable in.

He made his way to the theatre pretty much on autopilot. He didn't want to think about seeing everyone for the first time in months. He just wanted to get it over with. He likened it to ripping a plaster off. Get it done quick and it wouldn't hurt so much.

He gulped as he saw Blaine, Kurt and Santana waiting outside the theatre doors. He would be forever grateful that none of them made a fuss. Blaine handed him his ticket with a hearty slap on the back and watery eyes, Kurt hugged him and Santana muttered something about the clothes he was wearing.

They walked in to the theatre , and Sam's heart was in his mouth. He felt dizzy and weird. He would sit through the show with a proud smile on his face, then make a swift exit. At least, that's what he wanted to do. He realised it wasn't going to go like that when the others carried on walking past the seats and through a corridor behind the stage. Blaine looked behind and smiled at Sam with reassurance.

"Request of the star, some people ask for puppies and white towels behind the scenes, Miss Berry requests her friends."

Sam smiled weakly.

They came to her door, it was adorned with a huge star and her name written inside it. Sam was awestruck. She really had made it.

Santana knocked on the door hard, then before Sam even knew what was happening, her, Kurt and Blaine walked quickly away. It was only Blaine who bothered to look back before they turned the corner, a look of guilt on his face. Sam was just about to walk away when the door opened.

He gasped. He couldn't help it. Rachel looked amazing. It was like looking at a young Barbara Streisand, only way more beautiful. She was wearing a low cut red velvet dress, and she had a brown bobbed wig on. It suited her. She looked beautiful. She was born for this role.

Her eyes widened when she saw him, and her lips parted.

Sam honestly wanted to cry, he felt so emotional at seeing her. He didn't know what to say. He gasped again as she flung her arms around his shoulders, burying her head in his shoulder. He hesitated for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her waist, drawing her in for a tight hug. She smelt of her, strawberries and something else. She smelt familiar.

He didn't know how long they stood like this, at her dressing room doorway embracing each other. It could have been one minute or ten, he didn't know and he didn't care. But he did know she was crying. And he did know that he was the one who had made her cry. His insides squirmed with guilt. He raised a hand and cradled her head to him, rubbing her back with his other hand.

He couldn't bear the thought of her crying on her special night. He pulled back from her and wiped a tear away from her face, looking into her big brown eyes.

She looked at him for a few seconds, there was something in her eyes, something he couldn't be sure of.

He was just about to speak to her, to say sorry for everything, when she raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

He stepped back in shock, clutching his cheek. Despite the pain stinging his face, he couldn't help thinking he had deserved it.

**A/N - Thank you all, your reviews mean the world. I will try and get back to all of you tonight. Thanks again!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Something**

**Chapter 9**

Sam felt the heat spread across his cheek from the sting of the slap. Rachel grabbed his shirt and pulled him into the dressing room, slamming the door shut behind them. She glared at him as he nursed his cheek.

"Now you show up? After all this time, you think it's OK to turn up on the biggest night of my life?"

He didn't know what to do with himself. He stuck both of his hands in his trouser pockets and shrugged, gazing at the floor. Anything to avoid the fury in her eyes. Actually, he could handle the fury, it was the hurt that was getting to him. The pain in her eyes was clear to see.

"Blaine phoned me, he told me to come along."

He knew it was the wrong thing to say. She looked even angrier now and scoffed.

"So you're not even here because you want to be? You are here because you were forced? Great."

Sam shakes his head, and took a hand from his pocket, running it through his hair. He was nervous . He couldn't handle this.

"I didn't mean it like that. Of course I want to be here."

She crossed her arms over her chest, and her ice-cold gaze never faltered. He could feel himself squirming.

"Oh yes. Of course. Silly me. Just like you wanted to be here for the last eight months you mean?"

He couldn't argue with that. He didn't want to argue. He wanted to be as far away from this situation as possible. Later on when he got home, he would be kicking himself for ever listening to Blaine .

"Listen… I… Uh… Rach…."

"Don't call me that."

He winced as she walked over to her mirror, and sat down in front of it, her head in her hands. He should have remembered. Finn called her Rach. Sam had no right to call her that now. It was familiar. And he had no right to be familiar with her after disappearing for eight months.

"What do you want me to do? I don't know what to tell you."

She didn't look up, she showed no sign of having heard him.

"Just go. Go home Sam. Go back to your life."

Her voice was so quiet, so angry that it scared him. Every word she said felt like a knife twisting in his stomach.

He started for the door, then stopped. He couldn't walk out on her again. If he walked out now, he would just be proving to her and to everyone else that he was a coward. He took a deep breath, and walked over to her, kneeling down in front of the chair, gently pulling her hands away from her face so she could look at him.

"No."

She sniffed, her eyes shining with tears.

"No?"

She said it as a question. He forced a smile on his face, a friendly smile, and squeezed her hands.

"No. I'm not leaving you again. I'm not going anywhere Rach."

He hadn't meant to call her that again, but this time he didn't care.

She squeezed his hands back, the corner of her mouth pulling into a smile.

"Really?"

Sam tried to blot out how beautiful she looked right now. He tried not to be affected by the tear falling down her right cheek. A tear for him. She really did care. He wiped it away with his thumb, and his smile deepened.

"Really. Now fix your make up Barbara. You have a show to do."

A wide grin spread on her face at this , and she leant forward to grab her vanity case. Sam stood up, and walked over to the wall so he could lean against it. His heart was hammering so loud it sounded like a herd of elephants. He wondered if she could hear it.

"Thanks for coming Sam Evans."

He stared at the wall opposite as she wiped some smudged mascara away from her face and started to reapply it.

"Don't mention it Rachel Berry."

She giggled at this, then looked at him through the mirror.

"I missed you. You and your farmer shirts."

He looked down at his shirt, smoothing it out and puffed out his chest proudly.

"Why do you think I wore it? I could have had my pick tonight. Gucci, Ted Baker, you name it. But I wore this for you. "

She laughed and turned in her chair, chucking a scrunched up face wipe at him.

"No you did not, you liar! You wore it because you are comfortable in it. I like that about you."

He couldn't help laughing at this. He forgot how well she knew him . God he had missed her. These last eight months hadn't really been living. They had just been getting by. Getting by without friends and family. The sort of love and friendships that made the world go round. He had been selfish. He watched her as she stood up and walked over to him. He sighed.

"I am so sorry."

His bottom lip trembled and tears sprung to his eyes. He could not let her see him crumble.

She rubbed his arm, and all the memories came flooding back to him at her touch. The way she was always there to reassure him was just too much. He had done nothing but hurt her.

"Forget it. It's over. You just told me you're not going to leave me again. And I believe you."

She smiled, but it just made him feel even worse.

"You have been so good to me. You were the only one who believed in me Rach. You don't know what that means to me."

She shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I was right wasn't I? So really, it's not that I believed in you, it's that I knew I was right about you. I'm always right."

They both laugh at that. Sam pulled himself away from the wall, standing up straight. He dwarfed her.

"I acted like a kid. You have been through so much. And you are so strong. I made everything worse for you. I really am sorry."

"I said forget it. You lost him too Sam. And I know for a fact that he would be looking down right now, smiling that you are back here with me. With us. With all of your friends. It is where you belong."

He took a deep breath and blew out , nodding his head.

"You are right. Finn would have kicked me into touch a long time ago."

"Yes, he would have. Now, not to sound like a diva or anything, but in around ten minutes, I have to go out there and wow that crowd. So as much as I would like to talk about what a complete and utter douche you've been, I need to prepare."

Sam chuckled, and held his arms out to her.

"In that case, I'll leave you to it. Come on, let's hug it out."

He definitely sounded braver than he felt. He felt such a mix of emotions whenever he was near Rachel that it overwhelmed him. He felt easy, comfortable, scared, nervous, sad , jumpy, confused, and angry at the situation… but most of all, when he was with her, he felt happy. He felt like he could take on the world.

She grinned and quickly closed the gap between them, flinging her arms around his middle. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her close to him.

He knew that she would hear his heart racing now. He gulped. She buried her head into his chest and squeezed him tight. He actually didn't think he would be able to let her go when the time came to break away. He rested his chin gently on her head, breathing in her smell while they hugged. He was quite content to stay like this forever.

In fact, they did stay like that for a good few minutes. Sam wasn't going to be the first one to step away , so he waited for Rachel to do it, surprised when her grip on him just got tighter with every passing minute.

Eventually, she loosened her hold, and took a step back, her hands still resting on his sides. He looked down at her beautiful face as she looked up at him with her big brown eyes and smiled.

He tried to stay calm as one of her hands reached up to touch his cheek, the one she had slapped. Her eyes looked full of remorse as he accidentally flinched, he hadn't meant to, he had forgotten it hurt until she touched it.

She reached up on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss where the pain was. He closed his eyes as she did it, wanting the moment to last forever.

He felt her hand slide round to the back of his neck.

"Sam?"

Her voice was a whisper as he opened his eyes, gazing at her. Her face was so close to his, their noses were nearly touching. Every part of Sam's body felt alive. He couldn't stand it . He couldn't stand having her this close to him. It was too much. He could see every detail on her face. Her long, thick eyelashes, a tiny freckle on her otherwise peachy coloured cheeks, her full lips.

He swallowed as she brought her other hand up around his neck. His hands rested lightly on her shoulders, he didn't know what to do. Well, he wanted to touch her. He could barely believe that she was so close to him right now. He was just about to take a step back when she gently pulled his face down to hers.

He gasped as her lips found his. He closed his eyes again , not wanting to dare think this was real.

Her mouth crushed into his gently at first, he could feel her heart racing as if she were the one who had reason to be nervous.

When he realised that this was actually happening, that Rachel Berry was kissing him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, kissing her back.

The kiss was everything. Everything he thought kissing her would be. Even now, he could still faintly smell strawberries, she even tasted of it.

She gasped as he ran a hand up her back, wanting to feel her, wanting to make sure she was real. She reached up, running a hand through his hair as they gently explored each other.

It was the knock on the door that finally broke them apart. Rachel jumped back, letting go of him, her cheeks red. He couldn't tell if her cheeks were red due to the kiss or because she was embarrassed. He didn't want to ask.

"Miss Berry, We need you out here in five minutes."

"OK." Her voice sounded shaky as she called back to the faceless voice behind the door. Her eyes never left Sam's as she answered.

He walked over to the door, not knowing what to do.

"I should uh… I ….."

He gestured to the door, not able to get the words out. His breathing was still heavy and his cheeks felt hot.

She nodded.

"Yes."

His heart sunk a little at her answer. He knew he had no choice but to go, but he wanted to talk about this. He needed to talk about it.

"Good luck Rach."

He took one last look at her before turning and running out of the door, back down the corridors and out to the main stage so he could take his seat.

What the hell had just happened?


	10. Chapter 10

**Something**

**Chapter 10**

Sam tried to focus on the show, but it was easier said than done. Even though Rachel was absolutely amazing as the lead, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss.

She kissed him. He wasn't going to lie, he had often thought about what it would be like to kiss her, he had imagined it many times. But he had never imagined that she would be the one to make the first move.

His cheeks felt flushed throughout the whole show, and not because of the slap. It was ridiculous really, he tried to concentrate on what was happening on stage, but every time Rachel glanced his way, he hung his head down, smiling to himself.

As if she would be taking any notice of him while she was up there on opening night. He would be the last thing on her mind no doubt.

Soon, it was time for the interval, and when she walked off stage, Sam could finally relax. He sat back in his chair, taking a deep breath. It felt like he had somehow forgotten to breathe in the last hour.

"Wow, she's amazing huh?"

Blaine poked Sam in the arm as he spoke, breaking him out of his trance.

"Incredible. It's where she belongs."

Blaine nodded at this, then looked at Sam with a bemused expression on his face.

"So, what went down with Miss Berry in the dressing room?"

Sam knew for sure his cheeks were turning red now. He shook his head too quickly.

"No, nothing. Nothing went down. Nothing happened. Nothing."

He stared at his hands as he felt the eyes of Blaine, Kurt and Santana on him. He didn't mean to react that way.

"You mean she didn't bitch slap you or get her Berry Diva on? Because I would have done."

Sam rolled his eyes at Santana, then looked at her as he answered , carefully choosing his words. He had already made them suspicious, he didn't want to balls up again.

"She slapped me yeah. I deserved it. She yelled for a bit, then calmed down. Then I told her she had a show to do and she sent me back out. That's all really."

"Wait, Rachel calmed down, just like that? That doesn't sound like the Rachel I know. All we have heard for the best part of a year is how she is going to strangle you when you come face to face."

It was Kurt who spoke this time. Rather than have to look anyone in the eye, Sam stared at his hands again and shrugged.

"Maybe her diva days are behind her. Maybe she has been through too much to hold a grudge. I just needed a bit of time on my own, she understood, we made up…. And here we are. That's it. That is all there is to tell."

"But why did you need time on your own? We were all hurting. Never trust a man with trouty lips."

To Sam's relief, Blaine, being the only one who knew the real reason Sam had disappeared, glared at Santana.

"Let's just concentrate on Rachel's big night hey Santana? Sam is back with us and that is all that matters. We are a family again. Now quit questioning him before he disappears again."

Everyone chuckles lightly at this. Before they knew it, it was time for the second half. It went by in a blur as Sam tried to think about anything other than what had just happened in the dressing room.

At the end of the show, they made their way outside to wait for Rachel. They were thrilled but not surprised to see a line of fans wanting her autograph. They waited to the side while she patiently signed everyone's brochures , smiling and chatting with everyone she came across.

When she eventually joined them and looked at Sam shyly, he rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm.

"Can I get your autograph please?"

She laughed, while everyone watched as she quickly scribbled her signature on his wrist, signing it off with a kiss.

He touched the inking gently and smiled at her. She looked relaxed, happy and glowing after her star turn. She was back in her normal clothes, a black and white houndstooth skirt, a white t-shirt and a yellow beanie. Her hair was tumbling over her shoulders in pretty waves, and her face was make-up free. Sam couldn't help thinking she had never looked more beautiful.

"Right dwarf, where are we off to for your celebratory drinks?"

Rachel linked Santana's arm, and they started walking down the street. Sam, Kurt and Blaine followed closely behind.

"I told you Santana, we are going back to ours. I might be on Broadway now, but we are still underage. I got Puck to drop off a load of alcohol earlier. Although I can't have much, I have another show to do tomorrow!"

Everyone agreed but Sam. He started to feel panicky at the thought of consuming alcohol around Rachel. He didn't want to say anything inappropriate, and he was already feeling like he was about to burst with foolish words after that kiss.

He knew he needed to talk to her, but he couldn't talk at her apartment with the others there. He caught up with the girls and touched Rachel's arm to get her attention. She looked at him, an eyebrow raised in question. He was relieved to see her eyes looked happy as she realised it was him.

"I'm just going to head back home. Have a great night though."

Her mouth drops at this and she links his arm. For someone so small, she had a surprising grip.

"I don't think so Sam Evans. I have only just got you back. You are coming with us."

He studies her face, wondering if she really wanted him there. He thought she did, but what about the kiss? Were they just supposed to forget it ever happened? He couldn't do that.

"I don't know. I think maybe I should just leave you all to it."

She pouts up at him, her big brown eyes all puppy dog like, making him feel guilty.

"I'm not going to disappear on you again Rachel. I promise. I just don't think I should come back with you tonight because of…"

He trailed off, realising Santana who still had Rachel's other arm was eavesdropping, looking at them both curiously.

Rachel shot him a warning look which made him feel sad. She obviously regretted kissing him. He knew it.

"You are coming back with us. We have loads to catch up on. Besides, we are almost back at the apartment so it makes sense really."

"OK , OK fine. I will come back. But if I have to watch Kurt and Blaine make out, I'm going. I haven't had that image in my head once over the last eight months. That has definitely been the best bit about being alone."

Everyone started laughing at this, including Sam. Everyone that is, apart from Rachel.

"Have you really been alone? Like… alone as in by yourself?"

"Is there another form of being alone? Honestly, I worry about you sometimes. I know you are a dwarf, but I didn't actually think you had a dwarfish brain to match."

Rachel glared at Santana and let go of her arm.

"You can go and walk with the lovers, I want to talk to Sam. See how long Kurt will put up with you insulting him."

Santana rolled her eyes, but hung back and waited, while Rachel and Sam walked along. Since Rachel had let go of Santana, she now had both of her arms wrapped around his one. He couldn't help but feel proud walking down the street with the prettiest girl in New York.

"So…? Were you alone?"

Sam shrugged, staring at the ground as he walked along.

"Not really. I had my work."

"Work? Work isn't a person Sam. I can't believe you just deserted us all and just… I am just so …. Ugh."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle even though she was clearly worked up.

"I don't think that's a word Rach. Try again."

They stopped walking as they realised they were outside the apartment building ad waited for the others to catch up. Sam and Rachel stood there in an awkward silence until the others were there, though Sam was pleased that Rachel hadn't let go of him.

"You three go up, order some food if you are hungry. Help yourself to some drinks, we will be up in a minute."

"I'm staying down here if you are going to slap him again."

Kurt grabbed Santana's hand and started heading to the door with her.

"Nobody will be slapping anyone Santana, leave them alone. Let's go crack open the drinks."

Blaine raised an eyebrow in question at Sam when he didn't think Rachel was looking. He seemed to be asking if he would be OK , so Sam gave a quick nod and Blaine hurried off through the doors to join the others.

Rachel let go of Sam's arm, and looked down at her shoes, tucking her hair behind her ears.

"You told them I slapped you?"

She didn't sound angry, she sounded amused actually.

Sam nodded, his blonde hair falling over his eyes til he pushed it out of the way.

"Yeah. They wanted the details and they knew you were angry. At first I just tried to tell them you were calm but they didn't believe a word of it. It made Santana's night when I told her you hit me."

Rachel couldn't hide the smirk on her face as she looked up at him.

"I didn't tell them about… I didn't say anything. You know…"

She nodded, and smiled up at him.

"You know it's funny, tonight was the biggest night of my life, and while I was up there, on that stage… I was thinking about you."

Sam grinned at this news, his heart felt like it was going to burst out of his chest. Just as he was about to be brave and pull her in for another kiss, she spoke again.

"And Finn. I thought about Finn."

Her voice was tinged with sadness now.

Sam hated himself as he felt all the air deflate from him. It was like being punched in the guts. It was everything, it wasn't just the fact that Rachel was and always would be pining for another guy, it was the fact that Sam was the shittiest person in the world. The worst friend in the world. He was jealous of somebody who wasn't here to defend himself. He missed him everyday. Finn. Sam would never be Finn.

He couldn't look at her now. He felt too embarrassed, too ashamed. He looked at the cars driving down the busy street instead.

"Finn. Of course."

He felt her grab his hand and squeeze it. He had the urge to run away again. Disappear for months. He felt so overwhelmed by everything that he wanted to shut himself away from the world. When would this get easier? When would the feelings of inappropriate love and guilt go away? He realised they never would.

"Shall we go upstairs now?"

Sam tried to pull himself out of the state he had gotten himself into. He couldn't find his voice, so he just nodded his head mutely as he followed her.

Tonight he had kissed Rachel Berry. So why did he feel like the unluckiest guy in the world right now?

_**A/N - THE REVIEWS ON THIS STORY HAVE BEEN SO FANTASTIC. THANK YOU EVERYBODY, I APPRECIATE IT SO MUCH!**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Something**

**Chapter 11**

Sam had been watching the others talk and drink that night, but he wasn't really _seeing _them. All he could think about was Rachel and the words she had said before they came upstairs to the apartment. He tried not to cringe every time he thought of how hopeful, how happy he must have looked when she told him he had been on her mind while she was on stage. And how she delivered the painful blow of reminding him of Finn. How she had also thought about him. It was only right of course, that was how it should be.

Santana had tried forcing some alcohol on him, but he insisted he was fine with an orange juice. There was no way he would be drinking in front of Rachel tonight, or ever. He had to keep a clear head about him or he knew he would regret the words that would tumble out of his mouth. Rachel had got a bit sulky with him when he refused to have a glass of champagne to toast her first night as Fanny Bryce, but he couldn't risk it. He knew if he had one, it would lead to another, and that would lead to a whole heap of disaster that he just couldn't handle right now.

He raised a small smile as Blaine walked over to the sofa he was sitting on, and sank down next to him.

"How's it going?"

Even though Sam wasn't looking at Blaine now, he could sense the worried eyes of his friend on him. It made him feel uneasy how much Blaine actually knew Sam. He didn't think anybody had ever known him as well.

"It's going good. How's it going for you? Enjoying the night?"

They both glance at Kurt who was drunkenly dancing around Santana and singing at the top of his voice. Sam and Blaine held their breath as Kurt tripped over fresh air and fell onto his hands and knees, laughing hysterically as Santana tried to pull him up.

"Clearly some are having more fun than others, but yeah , it's nice to all be together. It's good to have you back Sam. I'm worried about you. I'm worried you are going to disappear again."

Sam looks at his friend now, unable to hide the guilt on his face.

"Listen, I'm not going anywhere. It was selfish of me. And even though I have … I uh… have some feelings for…." He nodded towards Rachel, somehow unable to say her name. " I will try to keep my emotions in check. You are all good friends to me and I don't want to walk away from you ever again. Especially you Blaine. You are like my brother."

Blaine's eyes light up and he fist pumps the air. It reminded Sam of the scene at the end of The Breakfast Club.

"You are like my annoying brother who never gives me a break, but you are still like a brother."

Blaine punched Sam on the arm lightly, chuckling as he stood up.

"And you are like my equally as annoying brother too Sam. I'm just glad you are back and… well. You know I'm here for you OK?"

Sam nodded, smiling as Blaine walked over to stop Kurt from falling on to the kitchen counter.

Sam couldn't help but look surprised as Santana saunters over to him, sitting in the spot Blaine had just left.

"Hey there trouty. Are you ready to join us yet and have a real drink?"

He shook his head.

"I have a shoot tomorrow. I don't think bloating from too much alcohol is a good look."

It was a lie, he didn't have a shoot for a few days, but she didn't need to know that.

She sighed beside him, and took a sip of her drink.

"Fine. Anyway… if you had been missing any longer, I was going to come find you and kill you."

The short burst of laughter that escaped his lips made the whole room stare at them.

It didn't last long, Kurt started trying to literally see if he could climb up the wall. No doubt Blaine would have to get him to bed soon. He needed to sleep it off.

"If you'd have come to kill me, then I wouldn't have been here to hang out with you all, so it's kind of a stupid point to make , don't you think?"

He turned now to look at Santana, who was staring at him with a mixture of fury and amusement.

"Look, trouty, we are probably never going to be best friends. But then, I don't really have best friends. I missed you OK? We all did. It doesn't mean I want to be seen with you in public or anything but… just … don't be a stranger again OK ?"

Sam grabbed Santana's hand and squeezed it, much to her horror. He was touched at her words.

"OK."

She shook his hand off , shuddered, then downed the rest of her drink.

"Sam?"

He raised an eyebrow in question, not used to hearing her call him by his real name.

"As much as you needed to get away from your feelings, it killed her."

She jerked her head in the direction of where Rachel was. Her and Blaine were trying to pull Kurt away from the wall, her in fits of giggles and Blaine shaking his head , exasperated.

"I figured it out. You like her. And it's not hard to see why. I know I just said I don't really have any best friends, but… Rachel Berry. She is. She is my best friend. And she is wonderful in a really irritating way. I know I had Britt but she has always been more than a friend as you know. So yes, that annoying, high maintenance little diva dwarf is my best friend. And I know it must be hard for you, feeling all those dwarfy feelings but…. If you ever walk out on us, on her… again Sam, I swear I will…."

"I won't. I just… I won't."

The fierceness in his voice shocked them both. Santana looked alarmed at first, then her lips crept into a smile when she realised that he meant it. She was about to stand up, so Sam grabbed her into an awkward hug and whispered thank you into her ear. She made a gagging noise and walked off.

Sam sat there for a moment absolutely stunned. Blaine had known all along, which didn't really surprise Sam, but Santana? He didn't see that one coming.

He chuckled to himself as he saw Kurt stumbling over to the sofa. All he needed now was for Kurt to say he had known all along and his humiliation would be complete.

He watched as Kurt stumbled over nothing and landed awkwardly on the sofa, spilling some of his drink contents over Sam's leg.

"Wooaaahhhh, ssssorry S- S- Sammm."

Sam shook his head, his hair falling over his face as he did so.

"Don't worry about it. Maybe it's time for you to sleep it off huh pal?"

Kurt shook his head frantically, his eyes going wide. He put a finger over his lips and leaned in close to him. He smelt like a brewery. He wouldn't want to be around Kurt tomorrow when the hangover set in.

"We have t-t-to beeee really silence."

"Really silence?"

Kurt nodded now, just as frantically as when he shook his head.

"W-we don't want Rachhh to hear us."

That got Sam's attention. He leaned in closer to Kurt, trying not to flinch away from the alcohol smell.

"OK , I'm listening."

"Good, S-s-s-sammm, S-Sammi, Sambo… can I c-call you Sambo?"

Sam shook his head , trying not laugh. Blaine was glaring at them from the other side of the apartment, he was clearly annoyed that Kurt had got himself into so much of a state.

"No, Sam will do fine. What is it Kurt?"

Kurt leaned even closer now, and put one of his legs over Sam's. Sam didn't know what to do, so he just left it and hoped Blaine would come over to rescue him.

"The fing issss Sambo… Love…" He attempts to make a heart shape with his hands , but it didn't resemble anything really. " . Love always finds a way. Alwayssss. Y-y-you and Rachyyybum, it will all work out."

Sam's cheeks turned pink at how loud Kurt had just spoken, he glanced over at Rachel who luckily was engrossed in conversation with Santana. Blaine had heard though, and came rushing over, helping Kurt stand up.

"Come on baby, let's go sleep it off shall we?"

Blaine mouthed sorry at Sam. He was about to shrug it off, and tell Blaine it was OK , it wasn't his fault, when Kurt wriggled away from Blaine's arms and turned to face Sam again.

"Anddd as his brother, I approve. Finn." A loud hiccup escapes his lips. He giggles, then speaks again. "Finn would approve."

Blaine ushered Kurt to his bedroom at lightning speed as Sam sat there with his jaw open. Everyone knew? Seriously? If everyone knew, then it meant Rachel did as well. He put his head in his hands and took a couple of deep breaths. He had promised them all he wouldn't bail on them again, that he wouldn't disappear. But right now, he needed some air. He needed to be alone and think about everything that had happened that day. He groaned, then stood up, jumping as he realised Rachel was standing right in front of him.

"Oh! Hey Rach! I was just going to uh…. "

He gestured to the door, losing his ability to speak as he often did when he was around her. He couldn't help staring at her lips for just a few seconds, remembering they had actually been on his just hours ago. It felt surreal now, it felt like a dream.

"You can't go. We need to talk. We need to talk about, well… you know. The kiss."

She almost whispered the last two words. Her brown eyes looked wider than ever as she stared up at him, tilting her head slightly to the side. He wished at that moment he had drunk some alcohol tonight. Maybe then he could kiss her again and blame it on the drink.

"It's fine. I know it was just an 'in the moment' sort of thing. Seriously, you don't need to torture yourself about it. We're still friends though right?"

Her cheeks turned pink as she grabbed his arm, the way she often did when she was trying to reassure him. Her eyes never left his.

"Don't pass it off as that Sam. It was more. You know it was. And friends? You are the most important person in my life right now. I love Santana, I love Kurt, I love Blaine. But … I don't have anyone else like you. We need to talk about this."

He wanted to talk about it as well, he really did. But he was so overwhelmed right now. It was clear she was going to give him the whole speech of him meaning a lot to her but how she wasn't over Finn and never would be, and he understood, he really did. He just didn't know if he could hear it all tonight. He was too weary right now.

He mustered up all his strength and smiled at her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"We will talk about this Rach. Right now, I'm going home, I'm getting some sleep, and I will probably dream about your lips on mine, but I can't talk about it tonight. I have to go."

Just as he was about to walk away, the look in her eyes was unbearable. He grabbed her into a hug. She hugged him back so tight, he thought she was going to break a rib or something. He leant down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm not leaving you again. And we will talk about this. You know I'll be back, right?"

He heard her take a deep breath.

"Yes."

He kissed the top of her head.

"I promise. I will come back for you Rach. I always will."

And with that, he walked out of the apartment and into the cool New York air, wondering if things would ever be simple.

**A/N - THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED THIS STORY, YOU ALL MAKE MY DAY! ABSOLUTELY THRILLED THAT PEOPLE HAVEN'T TAKEN OFFENCE TO THE STORY. THANKS GUYS XXXXX**


	12. Chapter 12

**Something**

**Chapter 12**

Sam had spent the last two days replaying the kiss in his head. He had to keep reminding himself of it, because he was afraid he would think it didn't happen. He actually pinched himself occasionally, wondering if he had dreamt the whole thing up. Not just the kiss, but the fact that he was speaking to all of his best friends again, the fact he wasn't alone like he had been for most of the year, and the fact that Rachel had just had her opening night on Broadway.

He wanted to feel happy, but he wasn't quite there yet. The fact that he felt so certain that Rachel was the only girl for him, that her lips on his felt like there was no other way to live life, that she was made for him…. Just made it harder to remember that she didn't feel that way. In her head , and heart, she belonged to Finn. And deep down, Sam probably knew that was true as well. They would never get the happy ending he had dreamed of, because a part of it would always feel wrong. And that destroyed any happiness he felt over the kiss.

Still, he couldn't help daydreaming yet again, the way her big brown eyes looked up at him as she moved in closer, the way she whispered his name, the way his whole body felt alive as she wrapped her arms around his neck…..

He jumped as his phone rang. He smiled as he saw Blaine's name flash up on the screen.

"Hey! How's it going? Is Kurt still more alcohol than blood?"

Blaine chuckled on the other end. Sam could hear some music playing in the background.

"He calmed down after he chucked the entire contents of his body up yesterday. He told me he is never drinking again. I believe him. That was not a pretty sight."

Sam couldn't help laughing even though he felt a bit sorry for Kurt. He must have felt rotten.

"Anyway, When are you moving back in?"

The question threw Sam.

"What?"

He heard a sigh, he could tell Blaine was about to launch into some sort of speech.

"Look Sam, I know why you had to take some time away. But you and Rachel are back on speaking terms now. You promised her and all of us that you wouldn't shut yourself away again. We were good living together. So just hurry up and pick a day. Let's get it sorted. Besides , I already phoned your landlord and told him you were moving out."

"You did what?!"

"I'm pretty sure you heard me."

Sam's mouth opened in shock for just a few minutes, then he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face.

"You are something else Anderson. Are you free today ?"

Even though they couldn't see each other, they both felt the smiles on the other end of the line.

"I knew you would see sense. Sure, give me a few hours to sort out a van and I will be over. See you later roomie!"

Sam was laughing as he hung up the phone. He guessed he had better start packing , but it wouldn't take long. This place had never really felt like home, so he had never made it a home. He had to do something before he started gathering up all his things.

His hands shook as he scrolled down his contacts and found Rachel. He took a deep breath and blew out, his heart thudding. He took a few more deep breaths for good measure, then pressed the call button, holding the phone so close to his ear , it hurt.

He knew Blaine had given everyone his new number now they were all speaking again, but he had a sudden panicked thought that Rachel wouldn't pick up. What if she hadn't saved the number? What if she thought he was a prank caller? Worse still, what if she never wanted to speak to him again after the other day? He didn't think he could handle that.

He had just been about to bottle out and hang up, when he heard a click on the other end.

"Sam! Hey."

The relief he felt at hearing her voice was amazing. She sounded happy to hear from him.

"Rach."

He couldn't really say anything else for the moment. He clutched the phone tighter as if it might jump away from him , and waited for her to speak.

"I was thinking… maybe erm… maybe we can talk tonight? At your moving back in party?"

"Uh… my what? How do you know I'm moving back in?!"

If he could have seen her at the moment, he would have known she was rolling her eyes.

"We just had a text from Blaine. "Told you he would agree, be at ours for seven sharp to celebrate. The family will be officially reunited then."… He had planned this for a while, he knew you would move back."

"Oh. You probably shouldn't do an impression of Blaine when he is within ear shot. You sounded more girly than ever."

He grinned as she laughed down the phone. He loved her laugh. He loved her.

"Noted. So… We can talk later?"

He heard the nerves in her voice as she asked the question.

"We can always talk Rach. I told you the other day, I'm here. For good."

There was a pause, and for a moment, he thought she had hung up.

"I know."

He sighed in relief.

"But… you know I don't just mean talk right? I don't want to chat about the weather or the wedding that Kurt and Blaine are now calling The Klaine nuptials, or about how annoying Santana is. That can all wait for another day. I need to… we have to talk about the other day."

He felt his cheeks starting to turn red at the memory. How he wished he could have that moment again.

"Is there anything to say?"

"In a way, no. I guess what happened kind of spoke for itself. But in another way, there is everything to say."

He couldn't help but agree with that.

"We can talk. I'll see you later Rach."

He hung up before she could say anything else. Not only did he have packing to do, he had to gear himself up for the talk he had been dreading. He had told himself over and over again that she couldn't love him back, but now he was going to have it confirmed to him tonight, it was a different matter.

He had everything sorted in record time, and before he knew it, Blaine had turned up with a van. They loaded everything up, and by the time they had unpacked it all at their 'new' old apartment… it was only three o'clock.

Sam told Blaine he was going for a walk. Blaine shrugged, but didn't manage to hide the concern in his eyes.

He found himself retracing the steps he and Rachel had taken the day of his first modelling shoot for Calvin Klein. He would never have made it through that day without her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He suddenly felt annoyed again. He hated feeling happy, then sad, then elated , then angry… he wished he could get his emotions in check but the way things were at the moment, he didn't think he would ever feel normal again.  
>He spotted a hair salon across the road and leant against a lamp post for a while , just staring at the people flitting in and out of its doors. He knew it wasn't great logic, but maybe…. If he was going to have his heart cut tonight, he may as well have his hair cut. He didn't have to be the guy who was capable of having his heart broken. If he looked different, then he could act different.<p>

And he couldn't help thinking that if he done this, then maybe he could make it easier on Rachel. He knew she had feelings for him…. He wasn't completely oblivious to it. But she could never have _the _feelings for him. If he looked different, and not like _her _Sam, then her mind might be clearer.

Without giving it another thought, he walked into the salon. He merged half an hour later feeling and looking like a new man. He was pleased with the result. His hair was now short and spiky, and it looked darker now it had all been cut.

He whistled as he walked back towards the apartment, feeling like a completely new person for the time in months. It had been the right choice, having his hair cut. It removed him from the old wimpy Sam who couldn't seem to breathe whenever Rachel was around. Now he was new. He was confident. He was able to look her in the eye as she told him he wasn't Finn.

Blaine loved the new hair. His mouth fell open in shock as Sam walked in.

"Wow. Who are you and what have you done with my room-mate?"

Sam chuckled, doing his old habit of running a hand through his hair. It felt weird now.

"I needed something fresh. Do you like it?"

Blaine smiled as he continued to stare at the top of Sam's head.

"It's amazing Sam! You look incredible."

Sam couldn't help feeling chuffed at the compliment.

"How many times do I have to remind you , you are engaged now Blaine. To Kurt. Remember Kurt?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and threw a cushion at his friend.

"I see your big head didn't go down during the months you were away. Get over it Sam, It was a one time crush. You were my rebound. Just because you have dashing good looks, a six pack to die for and chiselled cheek bones does not mean you are a catch OK ?"

He was smiling as he said it. Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Because everything you just said totally sounded like you want me. Should I move out? I don't want to cause a bust up between a near married couple. I couldn't live with the guilt."

"Oh ha ha. Stop pratting around and help me get this place presentable for your welcome home party. And let's not have to make it into a 'Sorry you are leaving so soon' party due to your massive ego."

Sam shrugged his shoulders, smirking as he grabbed the hoover.

"It's not my fault you find me so damn attractive Anderson."

Another cushion hit Sam's face before they started cleaning the place up.

Santana and Kurt were the first to arrive. Santana muttered something about how his new haircut made his lips look even troutier, while Kurt complimented it.

The buzzer went off again once the two new arrivals were settled with drinks, and Sam told Blaine he would get it.

He didn't feel nervous as he went to answer the door that he knew Rachel would be behind. He felt happy and free. He was a new person.

But as soon as he saw her standing there looking breathtakingly beautiful, he knew that his haircut didn't mean anything. He was still in love with her. She was still going to break his heart.

**A/N - THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE AMAZING REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVOURITES. A FEW OF YOU HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THEM TO TALK ABOUT THE KISS, AND I PROMISE IT IS COMING! NO MORE TEASING. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP HOPEFULLY WITHIN THE NEXT 24 HOURS. THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT XXXX**


	13. Chapter 13

**Something**

Chapter 13

"Wow" Sam couldn't take his eyes off Rachel. She looked stunning. She was wearing a simple black off the shoulder dress, her long brunette locks were straight and shiny, and her huge brown eyes were watering slightly from the cold.

"Wow" He stood perfectly still as she reached up and touched his hair gently. He realised that he was holding his breath.

"You look…." They both started, laughing when they realised they were saying the same thing.

Sam decided to work his new attitude with the haircut. He tried to sound confident, but he knew his voice was trembling.

"You look beautiful."

He instantly lost the confidence as he started stumbling over his words.

"Well… I mean, you always look beautiful, you are Rachel Berry but… you just look… you look really , really good. But you always look good it's just tonight you…."

His cheeks turn pink as she chuckles, holding his arm like she always did when she tried to reassure him.

"Thanks Sam. But never mind about me. Look at you."

She rubbed his arm, soothing patterns into his skin. He didn't know if he felt warm because he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Everyone knew that the sun made black clothes feel hotter. It didn't matter that it was evening and the sun was no where to be seen. It was very cold out. But Sam wanted to blame the heat in his body on the weather. He didn't want to think it was because Rachel had the capability to turn him to mush by just touching his arm.

He couldn't help the frown on his face as he reached up to touch his hair where she had just touched it.

"You hate it don't you?"

There went his bolshy new attitude and confidence. He felt angry at himself now for being so lame. Surely she would be able to smell the desperation on him?

She made a tutting sound and looked at him, her eyes glinting with anger.

"Of course I don't hate it Sam. You look….. it just threw me…. You look incredible."

She let go of his arm and tucked her hair behind her ear, looking down at the floor. He could tell she was nervous, though he had no idea why.

"Really? Do you think so?"

Her shy smile as she gazed back at him told him that she meant it. She nodded her head.

"I thought you looked hot before , I loved your hair. But now… You look like my Sam, but you don't. You look Just Wow."

The grin on his face told exactly how he was feeling at her words.

"I'll take Just Wow. That is probably the nicest compliment I've ever had."

They smiled at each other for a few seconds, before jumping as Santana called out from behind Sam.

"Are you going to keep her out on the doorstep all night trouty? We would actually like to see her you know. This is her first night off in ages so we would all appreciate it if you let her in. Unless you want her to freeze to death and not be able to do the show anymore."

Sam had been rolling his eyes at Santana's words, angry at her for bursting his Rachel bubble. But his expression quickly turned to concern as he realised that Santana was right and that Rachel must be cold.

He ushered her in quickly, shutting the door behind them.

"Oh my God Rachel, I'm sorry. You must be freezing."

He couldn't stop himself from putting his arm around her shoulders , rubbing her skin to warm her up. He still had his arm around her as they joined the others, but he chose to ignore the stares.

"Do you want me to grab you a sweater or jacket or something?"

He reluctantly took his arm away from her as he stared at her in concern.

"She would probably rather freeze to death than wear one of your awful jackets. I know I would."

Rachel shot Santana a filthy look, then smiled sweetly up at him.

"I'm fine thanks. I would love a drink though?"

He nodded, feeling like the rudest host in the world as he quickly rushed out of the room to fetch her a drink, cursing under his breath as he bumped into the door frame in is haste to get Rachel what she wanted. His cheeks turned red as he heard Santana laugh , then Blaine scolding her for being so rude.

He splashed cold water on his face, poured Rachel and himself a hefty glass of wine, then walked back out to join them. He was bending his rule tonight of not drinking in front of her, he needed this drink.

As he handed her the drink, she deliberately touched his hand as she took it. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Kurt broke them out of the trance.

"So, the Bushwick five are reunited. This feels really good. Cheers everyone."

Sam quickly hurried to sit on a chair the opposite side of the room from Rachel. He didn't trust himself to sit in the space next to her. He knew he would make an idiot of himself and try to touch her when he had no right. He didn't want to overstep the mark. He had to remind himself of the fact that she was here tonight to break his heart. She was here to tell him that nobody could ever mean as much as her to Finn and that she wasn't ready for a relationship. And the more she told him he looked Just Wow, and the more they accidentally on purpose touched, the harder it would be for him.

Everyone raised their glasses and said cheers as they took a sip.

"Now I have everyone in the same place , I need to talk colour schemes for the Klaine Nuptials. Obviously I will be wearing pale blue because of my porcelain skin, and Blaine will be … well he hasn't told me yet but I'm guessing it will be something bright."

Blaine smiled knowingly and laughed.

"We don't want anybody clashing with us so… Santana, I think you should wear red, which means Rachel should also wear red, and Sam…. Hhmmm… I had you all planned out before you drastically cut your hair off. I don't know, maybe you could wear a red tie to sort of match the girls and maybe the suit can have patches of red on and….."

Blaine chuckled softly, holding his hand in the air to stop Kurt talking.

"Baby, we can't tell everyone what to wear. It's not our place. We will just be happy if they turn up."

Kurt did not look happy at this.

The Klaine Nuptials have to be perfect Blaine. We can't have Rachel turn up in one of her beanie hats or Sam in an awful farmer shirt or Santana in one of her tarty dresses, it has to be perfect."

"I make no apologies for the fact that the only thing in my wardrobe happens to be tarty dresses. Nobody else can pull them off like me. And for the love of God, will you stop calling your wedding The Klaine Nuptials? It's cringeworthy."

Blaine smirks, and nods again.

"She has a point Kurt."

Kurt shook his head, his ice blue eyes glaring at Santana.

"What's wrong with Sam's farmer shirts anyway? He looks cute in them."

Sam knew his cheeks were on fire now that Rachel had openly complimented him in front of the others. He also noticed her wine glass was empty. It was clearly a drunken compliment but it made him smile shyly at the ground anyway.

"Rachel happens to look cute in her beanies too, just so we are all clear on that."

He felt proud of himself for saying that in front of everyone. He looked up to see Rachel beaming at him, and Kurt giving Blaine a confused look.

Santana on the other hand, looked like she was about to puke and made a gagging noise.

"Ugh. Dwarf and Trouty are flirting. I need to stab my eyes out with a pen right now. Seriously, get a room."

Sam was just about to snap back at Santana, when Rachel stood up, walked over to him and pulled him up from his seat. She clutched his hand as she turned to Santana.

"If that's what you want, we will go get a room. But make sure to cut your ears off as well, Sam happens to be the loudest lover I've ever had and let's face it, he's made me scream a couple of times."

Sam and Blaine gasped , while Santana's mouth fell so far open it looked like she was going to swallow the whole room. Kurt giggled into his drink, staring at Rachel with amusement.

"There will be no loud sex noises… we just need to talk that's all. Honestly… we have never… we haven't ever…."

He winced as Rachel dug him in the side with her elbow and muttered so only he could hear.

"Don't spoil all my fun."

Sam didn't know what to do now, everyone was still staring at them and he had the thought of making Rachel scream in his head now. He walked out quickly, dragging a giggling Rachel along to his bedroom.

He closed the door behind them and took a deep breath, turning to face Rachel to ask her if she was drunk.

Before he could say anything, she launched herself at him, her hands around his neck, pulling him down to her.

He clutched her to him automatically, not able to think of anything else as their lips touched. He could taste the wine on her soft lips as she kissed him, gently at first, then harder. He gasped as her tongue pushed into his mouth, exploring every part. She moaned as he ran his hands up her back, pulling her so close that it was physically impossible to be any closer.

He couldn't believe this was actually happening. For now, he just wanted to enjoy it. He knew the hurt would come, so he enjoyed the happiness while he could get it. He didn't know exactly how long they kissed for. But he did know he didn't want to be the first to break away. It was only when she reached up and ran a hand through his hair, making him cry out with pleasure, that he knew things had to stop.

He pulled away, breathless. He walked over to the bed, collapsing on to it, his legs feeling like jelly. He knew she was looking at him, he knew she was pouting , pleading for him to come back to her.

He laid back, staring up at the ceiling, unable to meet her eyes.

"What are we doing Rach?"

He sighed as he made a makeshift pillow by putting his arms behind his head, still unable to look at her as he felt her sit down on the bed. He jumped slightly as she placed her hand over his racing heart.

"Honestly? I don't know."

He sighed again, and angled his head so he could look at her.

"I thought you wanted to talk about the other day, not repeat it."

She giggled , her eyes never breaking away from his.

"That wasn't exactly a repeat of the other day. That was something else. Put it this way, I didn't want to jump your bones the other day because I was too focused on the show."

He couldn't help but chuckle at this. He leant up on his elbow to get a better look at her. She still had her hand over his chest. He placed his hand over hers.

"You want to jump my bones? Really?! I never thought I would hear you say anything like that. Not to me anyway."

"Why? Why do you think you aren't good enough Sam? It drives me insane."

He shrugged, then looked down at the bed covers, knowing he wouldn't be able to look at her face as he spoke the next words.

"It's more about not being good enough for you. I know that I can be a decent bloke sometimes… when I'm not disappearing from my friends for months on end."

She laughed at this but it sounded sad. He carried on.

"And I know that I can't be completely and utterly hideous looking because you know… I'm sort of a model. So I know that I could maybe be good enough for someone. It's just you. I'm not right for you."

She pushed him, indicating that he should move up on the bed. He obliged and she laid down next to him, resting her head on his chest where their hands had just been. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, lightly rubbing her arm as he waited for her to speak.

"You are talking rubbish Sam Evans. You know you are good enough for me."

He smiled , leaning over to kiss the top of her head, breathing in the familiar scent of strawberries.

"But you are the Rachel Berry. The new star of Broadway. The most talented girl I have ever known. Definitely the most beautiful girl I have ever known. And the most caring girl I have ever known. The Rachel Berry."

She placed her hand on his torso, drawing patterns through his t-shirt. It was driving him wild but he tried not to show it.

"And you are Sam Evans. Hot shot model with tall gorgeous girls falling at his feet. What on earth would someone like that ever see in a short, stroppy little diva?"

He laughed again, lightly. He clutched her to him, afraid she would disappear. He would lay like this forever if they didn't have to live life.

"You are perfect."

He felt her smile against his chest. She shuffled up and turned her body towards him, he done the same so they were facing each other, nose to nose. He could see every fleck of colour in her eyes, he could count every dark , thick eyelash framing her eyes. He could move just slightly and kiss her again.

He wanted to remember this forever.

Before the blow came. Before his heart broke.

"Rachel?"

She squished up even closer to him, pressing their bodies together. She ran a hand through his hair again.

"Yes?"

He closed his eyes for just a second, before taking a shaky breath and saying what he needed to say.

"I'm not Finn."

He tried not to flinch as he saw the pain he had inflicted on her in her eyes. It was impossible to ever mention him without seeing how desperately she missed him.

"No. You are not Finn. Finn was … still is and always will be everything to me. And we both know that I will always love him. But you are Sam. And I probably haven't ever told you, but you were my everything when my everything got taken from me. You are the everything that has helped me through losing my everything. You are my everything that will always make me feel close to my everything because my two everything's were friends. You are the everything that my other everything would be happy about his everything being with, because he would know that I am your everything."

Sam hadn't realised he had a tear falling down his cheek until Rachel wiped it away softly with her thumb.

She kissed his cheek where the tear had just been.

"What are we doing Rach?"

His voice broke as he said her name. He knew now that couldn't step back. He knew that if she was going to break his heart, then he would have to let her do it with full force. He knew that he couldn't turn back.

"You already asked that over by the door."

He smiled at this. No matter how much he felt a nagging feeling that this was all going to go horribly wrong, he felt happier than he had ever been.

"But you didn't answer."

She shrugged lightly, and ran a hand through his hair again. He noticed that she really must like it, she hadn't stopped touching it since they had been laying here together.

"What are we doing? Something new I suppose."

She smiled at him, and her eyes were now watery with unshed tears. He felt her breath on his cheek as she spoke again.

"We are doing something new. And we are definitely going to make out again. Because that was hot."

He barely had time to grin before their lips once again found each other.

**A/N - AS PROMISED 'THE TALK' CHAPTER UP NICE AND QUICK, AND A LITTLE 'SOMETHIN SOMETHING FOR ONE OF MY REGULAR REVIEWERS' HAHA!**

**ONCE AGAIN, A HUGE THANK YOU TO ALL REVIEWS, SERIOUSLY AMAZED AT THE POSITIVE REVIEWS THIS STORY GETS.**

**IT ISN'T THE END , THERE IS STILL MORE TO COME XXX**


	14. Chapter 14

**Something**

Chapter 14

Sam couldn't quite believe that Rachel Berry was on his bed and they were making out. It sounded really stupid when he said it like that, because obviously it was more. But he felt young and happy. He felt like it wasn't this huge thing, but it was massive all at the same time.

To him, right now, it was new. It was exciting. And it was definitely as good as how he had always imagined being with Rachel like this would be.

They had been lying like this for quite some time. Nearly an hour he would have guessed. Nobody from the other room had come to check on them, and for that, Sam was grateful.

Rachel's eyelashes fluttered as she looked at him, then kissed him on the nose. He wrinkled his nose at the touch, then grinned as he found her mouth for the hundredth time in the space of an hour.

"Sam Evans, you are bad news. We can't do this forever you know."

She mumbled against his lips, not wanting to lose the contact.

"We could, if we really wanted to. They can always find someone to replace you on Broadway right?"

She giggled as he kissed her neck. Her hands kept roaming up underneath his T-shirt. It was driving him wild, but he tried to keep his cool every time he felt her hands on his chest.

"Well now we definitely have to stop. Nobody jokes about me being replaced on Broadway. Not even sexy as hell models with a hot body and cute dimples."

He beamed at her, tucking her hair behind her ear so he could see her face clearly. They hadn't let go of each other since they had been laying here. They were always touching each other somehow.

"I could definitely get used to all these compliments."

"Hhhmmm. Shame you blew your chance then. As if anyone would ever replace me on Broadway."

To Sam's dismay, she sat up on the bed. He frowned at her back, wondering if she were being serious.

"Don't say that Rach. You can't just kiss me like that and then walk away from me."

He gasped as she climbed on top of him, holding his hands in hers. She smiled down at him.

"As if I am about to walk away. Right now, in this moment, Broadway is a little dot in my mind."

She leant down to kiss him, making him moan as she kissed and nibbled around his jaw line.

"Wow. A dot? You must be really into sexy as hell models with hot bodies and cute dimples to make Broadway a dot."

She didn't say anything as she continued to kiss him, moving down to his neck now.

Her hand lifted his t-shirt up, exposing his chest , and when she started kissing him there, he knew things had to stop. He sat up, gently lifting her off him and stood up from the bed. She sat on the bed, her mouth open in what he thought was anger.

He pulled his shirt down and folded his arms across his chest.

"Don't look at me like that."

She dropped her eyes and started picking at the bed cover, her lips now in a pout.

"Don't look at you like what?"

"Like… I don't know. Like I just offended you. It makes it harder for me when you look at me like that."

She stands up now, straightening her dress out.

"You did offend me. I was really, really into that."

Sam gulped, wondering how long he would be able to control himself around her.

"So was I . Trust me. It had to be cooled down."

She stepped forward, closing the gap between them, but didn't touch him.

"There's a difference between being cooled down and being rejected Sam. I just wanted to rip your shirt off, what's so wrong with that?"

He couldn't help but chuckle at that, she tried to look innocent but had a sparkle of mischief in her eyes. She knew damn well what she was doing.

"I would never reject you. Besides, you have seen what's under my shirt many times, it's really not that interesting."

She shrugged, then wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt like an idiot at that moment, he desperately wanted to touch her but he thought it would be better for both of them if things didn't go too far. Not yet.

"That is a lie. I find it very interesting."

He felt cold air on his back as she sneakily raised his shirt up.

He sighed, then grabbed her hands, pinning them behind her back . He smiled down at her softly.

"I uh… I probably haven't told you enough because I'm useless at this stuff but…. Well. The thing is , you are breathtakingly beautiful. And the more you touch me, the more we kiss… the more I fall for you. So here's the deal, we are going to go back out to the others. Because if I spend any more time with you in here, I will go crazy. OK ?"

He released her hands as she nodded. She still looked annoyingly gorgeous and pouty, but he knew she understood.

Sam kissed her forehead, and held the door open for her, indicating she should go first. Rachel would be able to handle walking back in better than he would. She should lead the way.

Santana, Kurt and Blaine all seemed like they were in a conversation, but the words weren't making any sense. Sam knew they had been eavesdropping. Whether it had been the entire time, he didn't know.

"Hey guys, which one of you lovely people wants to fetch me another drink?"

Blaine, ever the dutiful host, hurried to his feet to please Rachel.

"Sam, do you want another?"

Sam nodded, smiling gratefully at his friend. The room was silent until Blaine came back, offering the drinks around. Sam wasn't sure what to do so he sat on the sofa next to Rachel, being careful not to touch her.

"Well, this is awkward. And so much for him making you scream, we didn't hear a thing."

Rachel giggled at Santana's words, while Sam stared at his shoes, gulping down half of his drink in one go.

"We didn't want to over step the mark Santana, we both know how awful it is listening to your friends have sex." She glared at Blaine and Kurt at this. "But trust me, Sam knows exactly what he is doing in that department."

He wished his red cheeks would go away. He was fed up of being so easy to read, fed up of being able to be embarrassed so easily. He looked up to see everyone but Rachel staring at him.

"Oh come on. You know she's messing. We haven't ever… we have definitely not shopped in that department yet. She's joking. But I will make her scream when the time comes."

He shocked himself by saying that. Rachel beamed at him, then to his delight, put her glass down and snuggled into him. He couldn't hide his smile as he leant back on the couch with one arm around her, not wanting this night to ever end.

Kurt stared at them open-mouthed.

"Wait… what? I knew….. I know that Sam … you liked Rachel. We all knew that. It was clear as day. But you are actually a thing right now?"

Sam felt panicked at how to answer this. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what this was. As always, Rachel came to his rescue.

"Yes. We are a thing. So you can all stop the speculation and gossip. And hear it from us. We are a thing. And … I know that…. I know …."

She sat up now, leaving Sam's arms feeling empty.

"I have a Finn. I will always have a Finn. I hope this isn't too weird for all of you guys. I just want to be happy again. I want to crawl out of all these dark days I have had and feel a glimmer of hope. See a shimmer of light. And right now, and probably for quite some time… Sam has been my shimmer of light."

Sam felt so emotional tonight. Every time Finn was mentioned he battled feelings of guilt, grief, loneliness, happiness and anger. He missed him so much. He looked down at his shoes again, unable to meet anyone's eye.

"Well this is completely gross and weirdly sweet at the same time. You have my blessing. Living with an angry, upset dwarf is no picnic, so it can only be a good thing that trouty has walked back into our lives and reeled you in with his massive lips."

Sam rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and Rachel looked at him proudly, clutching one of his hands.

"Oh , he certainly reeled me in with his lips. His lips are heaven Santana, trust me."

Now Santana rolled her eyes, but with disgust.

"Listen, just because I am OK with the both of you not being miserable unbearable people anymore, does not mean I am OK with details. And if I ever hear any sexual noises coming from either of you while I am in the same building, I will cut off your junk, OK Sam?"

Sam blinked in shock.

"Erm… that's not really OK no. But OK. "

He shrugged and they both laughed.

Blaine knocked a spoon on his glass, even though nobody in the room was speaking anyway. It was just Blaine's thing, being the centre of attention.

"Well, I for one, think it is about time. You two really make a cute couple, and Kurt and I will be honoured to have you at our wedding as a 'thing' and not just as Sam and Rachel. We can double date, we can co-ordinate our outfits , we can go and catch theatre shows together when Rachel isn't at work. This will be amazing."

Rachel squealed with delight at this, even though it sounded like Sam's idea of hell.

Blaine and Rachel started chatting among themselves, and Sam couldn't help but notice Kurt had kept quiet about the whole thing. Sam stood up, and motioned for Kurt to come through to the kitchen so they could speak in private.

Kurt was looking at Sam like he had all of a sudden grown two heads. He leant against the kitchen counter, took a deep breath and said what he felt he needed to say.

"I know this must be weird for you. Finn was your brother. I understand if you aren't happy about this. But please, you have to know it isn't just …. Well, it isn't nothing. It is Something."

For a second, Sam thought he had done the wrong thing in talking to Kurt alone. He thought that he wasn't even going to answer him. But to his relief, Kurt came and stood next to Sam and also leaned against the counter so they were side by side, then spoke.

"I know. I can see how much she means to you. It's just a weird thing to get my head around. Finn and Rachel were endgame, you know?"

Sam was glad they weren't facing each other at this point. He didn't want anyone to see the pain that had just caused him. Rather than let on, he tried to keep his voice jokey and light.

"I know. But ouch."

Kurt seemed to have realised what he said, and put his hands over his mouth in horror, shaking his head.

"Oh my God Sam. I didn't mean it like that…. I didn't mean to upset you. I am just trying to make sense of this. I need to explain it better. We all thought Finn and Rachel were forever, right?"

Sam couldn't deny this. He also couldn't speak, so he just gave a quick nod of the head.

"So seeing her with anyone else was always going to be weird for me. And seeing her with somebody who was one of Finns best friends, and in our close group of friends…. Well, it's probably going to take some getting used to."

Sam let out a deep breath.

"I can understand that Kurt."

He was surprised as Kurt rubbed him on the back in a friendly manner.

"It's not to say I'm not happy for you, because I am . I am thrilled to see her smiling again. And I know that you will never hurt her. And most of all, well… I know for a fact that Finn is OK with this."

Sam laughed lightly at this, shaking his head.

"You can't know that for a fact. If he was here , he would probably beat the shit out of me."

Kurt laughed now, nodding his head.

"Yeah. He would. But that's only because if Finn were here, they would still be together. Which would make you an awful best friend. But he's not here Sam. And all he would ever want for Rachel, is for her to be happy. And we all know you are capable of making her happy. So yes, you have my approval. You have my shock, and surprise, and I even feel a little bit of the Santana grossness, because you know… you two are my friends and it's weird to imagine. But you most definitely have my approval."

Sam smiled, feeling relieved after this chat. He spun around to face Kurt, and held his arms out.

"Let's hug it out dude."

Kurt grinned and the two of them hugged for a moment. They both jumped as Rachel came in.

"Kurt, you have a fiancé, do you really have to make moves on Sam as well?"

She was laughing as she said it, and Kurt walked towards the door, making a face at her.

"Believe it or not, there are still some human beings left who don't fancy Sam Evans."

"Well those people are mad."

Sam chuckled, holding his arms out for her as Kurt left them to it. She shyly walked up to him, letting him embrace her. He breathed in her smell for a while as they just stood there , holding each other.

"So, according to you, we are a thing?"

She let go of him, and jumped up to sit on the kitchen counter. She pulled him over to her, grinning as he stood in between her legs. He couldn't resist kissing her before she could answer him. When she got her breath back from the kiss, she looked up at him, her smile as bright as ever.

"Of course we are a thing. Did you ever doubt it?"

He shrugged and placed his hands either side of her on the counter.

"I just didn't know you wanted to tell everyone so soon."

She laughed at this, her cheeks looked rosy. He couldn't tell if it was from the drink or because she just felt happy, but it was a good look on her.

"It's not like we only just met. Of course I wanted people to know. You aren't my dirty little secret Sam. You make me happy."

The butterflies in Sam's stomach went into overdrive at her words. He felt dizzy and light-headed, but in a good way.

"Well in that case, I need to take you out."

Her eyes grew wide at this, the corner of her mouth turned up in a smile.

"You mean like a date? As in me and you, you and I , on a date?"

Sam rolled his eyes affectionately, reaching up to trace her cheek lightly with his finger.

"Of course I mean a date. Us two. Rachel Berry and Sam Evans, taking on the world."

"I will have to see if I'm free in the next few weeks. I'm sure we can figure out something."

Sam couldn't hide the disappointment on his face . A few weeks? He would go crazy without seeing her for that long.

"Oh. OK ."

She laughed, pushing him gently.

"You are too cute. I have a night off in four days from now, and I plan to spend every minute of that night with you."

Sam grinned, rubbing his chest where she had just pushed him.

"Good."

"And I plan to spend every minute before the shows with you as well. My daytimes are free at the moment."

Sam shook his head, hating the disappointment on her face. She looked sad.

"You don't want to spend time with me?"

Her voice sounded small and nearly made his resolve crumble.

"Oh Rach, you have no idea. I would spend every waking second with you. But I can't do that. If this thing between us is going to work, we need to take it slow."

She cheered up slightly at his words.

"We will make it work. It doesn't mean we have to not see each other as much as we want in the meantime."

He shook his head more firmly this time.

"No. The next time I see you, will be on our date. Four days from now. And in that time, we can text, or phone or whatever, but we can't see each other. You may not think you need time to adjust to this, but you do. So we are going to move slow. And if you try and rip my shirt off one more time, I'm not sure I am going to be able to stick to the whole going slow thing."

He watched her fondly as she giggled at this. He loved making her laugh.

"Fine. A date. I'm going to go now. If I stay , I know that somehow, I will end up getting you topless. And that, would be really, _really, _bad."

He shivered slightly as she ran her finger up his stomach, to his chest, then softly around his jaw line.

His mouth felt dry, he tried to swallow but nothing helped. All he could concentrate on was Rachel's hands, that were now gliding softly around the waist of his jeans. He gasped as she slid her hand below the jeans, he couldn't take it anymore. He cupped her face, drawing her in for a kiss. He knew that the feel of her mouth on his would never get old. He would never lose the way he felt right now when he was doing this.

He showered her with light kisses, from her cheek to her ear, from her ear to her neck, hungry for more as he went along. It was only when he pulled her closer to him, he remembered she was sitting on the kitchen counter with her legs wrapped around him and that this definitely wasn't taking things slowly. He jumped back, breathless , mumbling an apology.

He was happy to see she was as breathless as him. She jumped down from the counter, tucked her hair behind her ears, and gave him her sweetest smile.

"I guess I will see you soon then."

He smiled back, and ran a hand through his now short locks.

"Four days and counting."

She nodded, blew him a kiss, then breezily walked out as if she hadn't just turned his world on its head.

**A/N - WOW, THAT LAST CHAPTER GOT AN INSANE RESPONSE! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE, I APPRECIATE THE REVIEWS MORE THAN YOU KNOW. I TRIED TO REPLY TO EVERYONE INDIVIDUALLY TO THANK YOU ALL.**

**TO CHLOE, WHO I CAN'T PM, THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND WORDS! AND IF I HAVE LEFT ANYONE OUT, PLEASE LET ME KNOW XXX**


	15. Chapter 15

**Something**

Chapter 15

To say Sam was happy was an understatement. Never , in his wildest dreams, did he imagine his feelings for Rachel would be reciprocated . It was way more than he had hoped for. All he had wanted was to be able to stay friends with the most wonderful person he knew, while battling the feelings inside.

But now, the fact that he didn't have to hide the way he felt about her? It was something else.

He hadn't slept at all the previous night, which wasn't ideal as he had a shoot this afternoon. But how could he even think of sleep when all he could think of was Rachel? All he could feel was Rachel. All he could smell was Rachel.

It was 10am, and Blaine still wasn't up yet. It was unusual for him to still be in bed, but he had drunk quite a bit last night, happy to have Sam back living with him.

Sam waited for the kettle to boil, then poured himself a huge black coffee. He needed something to get him through the day.

He collapsed onto the sofa, smiling at the thought that just last night, Rachel had been sitting right here with him, in his arms.

He jumped as his phone beeped with a text.

**Rachel: **_I was going to wait for a text from you, but it looks like you will keep me waiting forever. So… Morning xx_

Sam grinned as he tapped out a reply to her. He had thought about texting her, but didn't want to come across as desperate.

**Sam: **_Morning beautiful =)_

**Rachel: **_Do you not know where the X button is? xx_

**Sam: **_Sorry babe xxxx Better ? =)_

**Rachel: **_Much :) It's so weird seeing you call me babe. xx_

**Sam: **_Sorry. X_

**Rachel: **_Don't apologise. I liked it. It made me smile. Xx_

**Sam: **_Good =) X_

**Rachel: **_So, are you sure we can't see each other today? I already miss you xx_

**Sam: **_I miss you too. But it's better this way. Anyway, I have a shoot soon X_

**Rachel: **_A shoot? Surrounded by beautiful models? While you stand around in your underwear? Are you trying to make me jealous Sam Evans? xx_

Sam couldn't help but smile at this. He felt like punching the air with Glee. He felt all the butterflies in his belly dance.

**Sam: **_Actually, it's a standard brochure shoot. Clothes will be very much on. And no models. Besides, you know I only have eyes for you babe X_

**Rachel: **_You called me babe again. It makes me giggle. OK . Have fun. I guess I better go run over some lines anyway. xx_

**Sam: **_Run lines for the huge Broadway show where you have to kiss another guy? Are you trying to make me jealous Rachel Berry? X_

**Rachel: **_If it makes you feel better, when I kiss him, I will be wishing it was you. xx_

**Sam:** _OK , that does make me feel better. Go run some lines, I will text you later X_

**Rachel:** _xx_

**Sam:** _I may have forgotten where the X button was for a moment, but it seems to be the only button you know how to use =) X_

**Rachel**: _Oh look, I discovered other keys. No more X button for you._

**Sam:** _=( X_

**Rachel:**_ It has to be this way, you made it like this. Your sad face is your own work_.

**Sam:** _Two texts with no X button? Wow, you must be really mad. X_

**Rachel**: _I thought you told me to go run lines. Why are you still texting me? xx_

**Sam:** _=) You kissed me again. Now you can go. X_

**Rachel:** _:) xx_

Sam couldn't stop scrolling through his phone that day to re-read the texts. It was like actual real life confirmation that he hadn't been dreaming. They really were a 'thing' .

He couldn't concentrate on the shoot. His head , as usual, was full of Rachel. He had to retake some shots as he hadn't been with it, and he didn't end up getting out of the shoot until 7pm.

As he walked home in the cool evening air, he texted her , just like he said he would.

**Sam:** _Hope the show goes well tonight Rach. Half an hour until show time, knock em dead! X_

He started to worry when he didn't hear anything back from her. When he arrived back home at around half seven, he knew he wouldn't hear anything from her now, the show would be on. He sighed, feeling a wave of disappointment he wouldn't speak to her until tomorrow now. But at least he had something to look forward to.

He grabbed himself a sandwich for dinner, he didn't even really want to eat that. He felt too excited to eat. He started watching some mind numbing TV , and at around half eight, his heart leapt as his phone buzzed.

**Rachel:** _Got called in to Tech for some sound issues before the show started , sorry for the late reply. Going_ _well so far. Hope the shoot went well gorgeous xx_

**Sam**: _You just called me gorgeous. 'Babe and Gorgeous' , This is so weird. Are we really a thing? X_

**Rachel:** _Yes. Get used to it. xx_

**Sam:** _OK . Call me gorgeous again and I will try my best to live with it. X_

**Rachel:** _No. xx_

**Sam:** _Mean X_

**Rachel:** _Have to go now. Speak soon xx You are gorgeous. xx_

**Sam:** _You are beautiful. X_

**Rachel:**_ I'm blushing xx_

**Sam:** _You never blush. You have to go X_

**Rachel:**_ You always make me blush. Yes I do have to go. Got a show to do. xx_

**Sam:** _So go do it X_

**Rachel:**_ I want to talk to you xx_

**Sam:** _Ditto. But I am always here , waiting for you. We can talk when you don't have to perform to a paying_ _audience. Go . X_

**Rachel:** _:) Catch you later xx_

Sam pottered around the apartment, tidying up a bit, unpacking some things he hadn't managed to do yet, and had a quick shower. Blaine was over at Kurt's so he had the place to himself. He wondered if he should think about where to take Rachel on this date, he only had three days now, but he had a shoot early in the morning and thought he should get an early night after having no sleep the night before.

He climbed into the bed, smiling at the fact he could still faintly smell Rachel on the sheets.

**Sam**: _I am definitely missing you more than ever right now. Just wanted to say goodnight X_

He deliberately turned his phone off then, knowing that if she text back, he would keep texting her and then he would get no sleep. And tomorrow was an important shoot, The big bosses were in and it was a group shot of the current Calvin Klein models. He had to look his best.

He woke up at seven am, grabbed another quick shower, forced himself to eat a bit of a toast, then allowed himself to turn on the phone.

Before his phone had even loaded up properly, it started ringing. He panicked as he saw Rachel's name flash up on the screen. Was something wrong?

He pressed the answer button and took a deep breath.

"Hey Rach, what's up?

"Don't you dare 'Hey Rach' me. Where the hell have you been all night?"

Sam was surprised at how angry she sounded.

"Uh… at my apartment, of course. Sleeping. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is that I texted three times and you didn't reply. I have been stressing out all night. It's not OK to do that to me Sam."

Woah. She was seriously over-reacting.

"Calm down. I have a shoot this morning. I had to be up really early. I thought it would be better to turn my phone off so I could get some sleep."

There was a pause on the other end, and for a moment, he thought she had hung up.

"Oh. OK . So… I didn't do anything wrong?"

"What? Of course not. I wanted to keep my phone on but I would seriously have stayed up all night talking to you. We both need sleep Rach. What are you doing up so early anyway?"

"I've been stressing out about you."

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine. I just…. I freaked out because I thought…. I'm not usually like this Sam. I'm not some crazy girl who demands to know where you are every minute of the day, it's just. I thought you had left me. Again."

Sam sunk down on the bar stool, shaking his head in disbelief.

"How could you think that? I am not going anywhere."

"I know. And I believe you. It's just…. You don't know what it done to me Sam. First Finn, then you…. you just left us all. Cut us all off. It was like you didn't exist anymore. So I apologise for the freak out. Maybe next time … just warn me you need sleep or something, and I won't go all weird on you again."

She tried to laugh, but Sam could tell she was still upset.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it through. But Rachel…. For you to freak out like that… it must mean, well, you think I'm going to leave you again. Don't you?"

She hesitated.

"No."

Her voice sounded small.

"You do. You think I'm going to leave you, even after everything I've said."

There was no reply now, just silence.

He took a deep breath, rubbing his tired eyes with one had.

"It's fine for you to think that. I haven't given you reason enough yet to believe me, but I will prove it to you. I am here for you, now, and forever. Rachel, we could break up tomorrow and I still won't go anywhere. You are in my life forever now, whether you like it or not."

"Good job I like it then."

"Ah. Wrong answer. You were supposed to say…'I believe you Sam, and by the way, we are so not breaking up tomorrow.'"

"You are a goof. As if we are breaking up tomorrow. I want a date first, and then I will see if you are worth keeping."

"That is very reasonable of you."

"I'm a reasonable kind of girl."

"I have to go now. I have to get to this shoot. Are you gonna be OK ?"

"I am now. Sorry I freaked out on you."

"It's OK beautiful, it made me feel wanted. I should disappear more often."

He couldn't help his smile as he imagined her rolling her eyes on the other end of the line.

"That, is not funny at all Sam. I'm hanging up now. Bye"

"See you soon"

After he hung up, he had three text messages come through, all from Rachel, just like she had said.

**Rachel**: _After a long night, your text made me smile. Hope I have caught you before you go to sleep. Goodnight Sam xx_

**Rachel:** _You must be asleep already. You couldn't have fallen asleep that quick surely? Speak tomorrow I guess. xx_

**Rachel:** _Freaking out slightly. Hope I didn't do anything wrong. Don't disappear on me again. xx_

He grabbed his jacket and started the walk to work. He thought carefully about what to send Rachel, then in the end , he just settled for.

**Sam:**_ Still here X_

He had a reply a few minutes later.

**Rachel:** _Good. Now getting some sleep. I blame you if I look hideous and tired for the show tonight. xx_

**Sam:** _You could never look hideous. Sweet dreams baby girl. Text me when you wake. X_

He had fun on the shoot. It was good catching up with some of the models he already knew, and fun meeting the new ones. There were four guys including him and two girls in this campaign. He looked at the two girls, both nearly as tall as him, long blonde hair flowing down there backs, and wondered if they were sisters. He tried to see what Rachel found so intimidating about these model girls, but he couldn't figure it out.

To him, these girls were lovely looking, and he hoped that somewhere, someone out there loved them and made them feel beautiful. But when he thought of Rachel, nothing compared. These girls were like ogres compared to her. OK , so that may have been harsh, but Rachel was the most stunning girl he had ever seen, model or not, and he couldn't help the smirk on his face as he recalled the last few days of being with her and texting. It wasn't just that she was gorgeous , it was her talent, her personality, her humour, her vulnerability, her diva-ishness, and her heart. All these things, as well her outside, made her the most beautiful girl in the world.

At around three o'clock, just as they were wrapping up the shoot, he had a text come through.

**Rachel:** _Finally crawled out of bed. I didn't want to leave it. I had a dream about you xx_

**Sam:** _Oh really? Do share. (Still here by the way.) X_

**Rachel:** _You better still be here. You don't want another freak out. I can't share the dream xx_

**Sam:** _Your freak out was adorable. You can share the dream. Spill it Berry X_

**Rachel:**_ It was dirty. Maybe I can just show you instead? Why don't you stop by after the show tonight? xx_

**Sam:** _Stop the teasing. X_

**Rachel:** _Does that mean you will come by tonight? xx_

**Sam:** _You know that won't be happening. I'm at work. Stop making me imagine things. X_

**Rachel:** _You wouldn't have to imagine things if you came over tonight. The things could be real. You are really stubborn about the whole not seeing each other until the date thing. xx_

**Sam:** _Will you behave? And yes, I have to be stubborn. One of us has to stick to the rule. X_

**Rachel**: _It's a stupid rule._

**Sam:** _You lost your X button . X_

**Rachel:** _Nope, I just didn't use it._

**Sam:** _I know. You are horrible. X_

**Rachel:** _I'm going to rehearsals now. In a strop. xx_

**Sam:** _Aw. I bet you look cute as a button. X_

**Rachel:** _Stop making fun. I feel unwanted. xx_

**Sam:** _Ha! If only you knew. X_

**Rachel:** _Then show me. xx_

**Sam:** _The date will be here before you know it. Go rehearse. X_

He didn't get a text back after that, but he knew she was just in a pretend strop. When he got back to his apartment, Blaine was slobbed out on the sofa. They ordered some pizza together, and Sam yet again got an early night.

Before he went to sleep, he text Rachel.

**Sam**: _Hey you. I am going to get an early night. The reason being, if I stay awake, I carry on missing you. If I carry on missing you, I carry on wanting you. If I carry on wanting you, I will end up at your place just like you wanted me to. So, I am off to dream about you instead. I am not going anywhere. I will text you in the morning. Hope the show is going well tonight. Make sure to have dirty dreams about me later =) X_

He woke in the morning, pleased to have a day off. He had a date to plan after all. He looked at his phone to find a text from Rachel. She had sent it last night after the show.

**Rachel:** _Wow, you mean to tell me you nearly broke the rule? Oh well, maybe tomorrow I might just convince you :)_ _Sweet dreams Sam xx_

He laughed as he text her.

**Sam:** _Morning! There will be no convincing today I'm afraid. And if you even try, we will have to stop with the texts. X_

**Rachel:** _You wouldn't be so cruel xx_

He was surprised she had text back so quick, it was still early. He knew she didn't get home from the show until late, then she grabbed something to eat and a shower, so she didn't get to bed until around two in the morning. It was only 8am, she should have been sleeping.

**Sam**: _You are the cruel one. No more teasing or convincing. Tomorrow is nearly here. Why are you awake so early? X_

**Rachel:**_ Thinking about you of course xx_

**Sam:** _Really? =) But you have to sleep. I don't want you getting run down babe X_

**Rachel:** _Aw, the concerned boyfriend. You play it well. xx_

Sam raised his eyebrows at this text. He knew they were a 'thing' , but neither of them had said boyfriend or girlfriend yet. Seeing her call him her boyfriend felt magical. It felt like he had just won the lottery or something.

**Sam:** _You play the troublesome girlfriend well so I guess we are both good for something X_

**Rachel:**_ You haven't seen trouble yet farmer boy. xx_

**Sam:** _Don't I know it. What have I let myself in for?! X_

He waited for a while to receive a text back, and when he didn't , he assumed she must have fallen asleep. That made him happy, as much as he wanted to speak to her all day, every day, she needed her rest. The shows were gruelling.

He still hadn't heard anything by two that afternoon, and just as he thought of texting her again, the phone rang. It was her.

"Hey!"

"Hey you. Listen, this has to be a really quick call, but I got called in for extra rehearsals this morning. There has been a technical issue the last few nights and they need to get it sorted. I have been here all day and looks like I will be here until show time. So I won't be able to speak all day. Just thought I would let you know."

He felt a stab of disappointment and realised that he would really, really miss her today.

"Thanks for letting me know. That sucks though, I'm missing you."

It was as if he could feel her smile at the other end of the line. It made him smile as well.

"Missing you too farmer boy. Are you going to stay awake tonight so we can talk?"

"Yeah, about that…. The thing is Rach, I have a night shoot. I start at ten tonight, I was going to tell you about it today but obviously haven't had a chance yet with you being called in. The shoot is probably going to be an all nighter, then I have to sleep during the day because, well… I don't know if I've told you, but I kinda have a hot date tomorrow night."

"You do? What's the girl like?"

"Oh she's crazy. And a bit of diva. Prone to the odd freak out. Very demanding. That sort of thing."

"Really? Wow, why would you want to go on a date with her? She sounds insane."

Sam clutched the phone as close to his ear as possible.

"Because she is the most amazing girl I have ever known, and I think about her every second of every day."

There was silence for a while, until he heard her light breathing.

"Oh Sam. You are the sweetest. Seriously, you can't say stuff like that to me when I'm at work. It makes me feel all dizzy and fluttery."

He chuckled at this.

"So, before you swept me off my feet with your charm and compliments for me, were you trying to say that we won't be able to speak until tomorrow, on our date?"

Sam sighed at this, realising it was true.

"Yeah. Sorry babe. I have done these night shoots before and they are exhausting. I need to sleep tomorrow so I don't look like a zombie, and you are busy today so I guess …. I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"Ugh. This sucks. Speaking to you has been keeping me going. I'm going to be miserable for the next twenty four hours."

"Aw , don't say that. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

Sam listened as somebody in the background called for Rachel to be on stage.

"I really have to go Sam. I wish we could talk some more."

"I know. So do I. You better go before you get in trouble. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow night."

"I'll be waiting."

His face hurt from smiling so much these last few days.

"Good. Because I will be there."

And with that, they both hung up, looking forward to what tomorrow had in store.

**A/N - YOUR REVIEWS HAVE BEEN INCREDIBLE THE LAST FEW CHAPTERS, THANKS ALL! NEXT UP, DATE NIGHT XXX**


	16. Chapter 16

**Something**

**Chapter 16**

Sam checked his reflection in the mirror one last time. He wanted everything to go perfect tonight.

He had dressed up for the occasion, he was wearing a blue and white checked shirt, with a black suit and matching black silk tie. The entire outfit was Versace, from one of Sam's previous shoots.

He fiddled with his hair, trying to get the front of it to lay just right. Since he had it cut, it always looked like he had just stumbled out of bed, no matter what he did to it.

He wrote Blaine a quick note, reminding him tonight was date night with Rachel and not to wait up, took a deep breath, then left the apartment to walk over to Rachel's.

He walked as quick as he could, it was the only way to not feel nervous. He didn't want to over think tonight, he just wanted everything to be natural.

He couldn't even begin to explain how much he had missed not speaking to her. It was worse than being away from her all those months, because back then, he didn't think he would ever have a chance with her. But now he knew that she liked him, and that they were a 'thing' , or even a Boyfriend/Girlfriend type of thing, being away from her, cut off from all contact, was unbearable.

He ran up the apartment steps, took another deep breath , and knocked on the huge sliding door. He checked his watch, it was exactly seven o clock.

He waited for a few minutes, worried in case she had been called in to work again or something, and hadn't told him. It never took this long for her to open the door. He was just about to knock again, after what seemed like an eternity, when he heard heels walking across the floor on the other side. He ran a hand through his hair out of nerves, cursing himself under his breath when he realised he had messed it up.

Sam hadn't been expecting to be amazed when Rachel opened the door. He always thought she was beautiful, whether she was in her sweats, glammed up, or doing the show. He obviously thought that as each day went by, she became more dazzling. But even knowing all that, he was shocked to the core as she stood there in front of him.

She was wearing a black dress with delicate cut out lace detail in various parts. She had matching black high heeled shoes, and her hair was in a high ponytail, the bangs she usually had swept of her face.

Her make-up was natural, a touch of lip gloss and mascara framing her big brown eyes, and she looked absolutely glowing.

Sam gulped as he took in her full appearance, he already knew for certain that being with Rachel tonight, while she was wearing _that _dress, was not going to be easy. All he wanted to do was touch her, and hold her against him just like they had done the other night. But this thing they had going, it was based on a friendship as well as mutual attraction.

What if they went the whole way and she regretted it? He would be heartbroken. He gulped again, and straightened out his tie as she smiled up at him.

"Aren't you going to tell me how pretty I look?"

"I… I can't. I don't think there are any words to tell you how pretty you look. Rach, you look…. You look….. I can't even…. How the hell am I going to keep my hands off you tonight?"

She looked at the ground, her smile turning shy as he watched her. When she looked back up at him , her eyes were sparkling.

"It's a date Sam. I don't want you to keep your hands off me."

He took her hand in his, and kissed it lightly. She giggled, then gasped as he swept her into his arms and dipped her low for a kiss. As his lips touched hers, he knew he was back where he belonged. Everything was right with the world again. There was no doubting it was better than the kisses in the movies. He had been waiting for what seemed like forever to see her again, to touch her, and now she was here, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

He pulled them both up, traced a finger lightly down her soft cheek, and kissed the tip of her nose.

"I have missed you Rachel Berry."

She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her close so their bodies were pressed together.

"I have missed you too Sam Evans. You know you killed me with the not being able to see each other until tonight thing?"

He smiled slightly , their faces just inches apart. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek.

"Sorry beautiful. But tonight will be worth it."

She kissed him quickly on the cheek, then started making her way around to his jaw line, scattering light kisses. He chuckled as she mumbled into him.

"We can always stay here. Kurt and Santana won't be back for a while."

He loved that she seemed to want him so much, he couldn't figure out why she did, but it made him happy.

"You sure make things difficult. I have this whole perfect night planned and there you are trying to steal me into your apartment and have your wicked way with me. We need to go now, or I will have to accept your offer."

"That's the whole point, I want you to accept the offer. You just look so scrummy and handsome in your suit. I want to rip it off. With my teeth."

He groaned as she carried on kissing his neck and tugged on his tie.

He backed away, then grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together.

He tried to ignore her frown as they walked outside into the cool night air.

"Did you seriously just call me scrummy?"

She couldn't stop the frown turning into a smile as they walked along the still busy New York streets.

"Yes. I just wasn't expecting you to turn up in a suit looking so … dapper. It's not my fault you make me want to do dirty things. You shouldn't look so good."

He laughed loudly at this, squeezing her hand with affection.

"Will you stop? Do you know how crazy I have been these last few days with your teasing texts and just… all of it. You are making it so difficult to be controlled around you. We have to go slow. I can't risk you backing out on me now."

She squeezed his hand back at the words. He hadn't meant to say that much to her. He didn't want to let on how much she affected him, how capable she was of ripping his heart in shreds.

"Oh Sam, I am not going anywhere. I mean it. But OK , I will be on my best behaviour tonight. I am curious what you have planned I must admit. You know how much of a diva I can be. If things aren't great, well then I'm just going to have to break up with you."

He laughed again at her words, she always made him laugh or smile, and the best thing was, he was pretty sure he made her feel the same.

"That is definitely the most contradictory thing I have ever heard you say. You went from not going anywhere to breaking up with me just like that. What have I let myself in for?"

She elbowed him gently in the ribs.

"You know exactly what you have let yourself in for. It's one of the reasons I feel so happy being with you. You get me."

He smiled down at her and let go of her hand. He draped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as they walked along.

"I've always got you Rach. You have always been my best girlfriend. You helped me through stuff, the whole Quinn drama, my family being homeless and losing everything. People like you are special."

She wrapped her arm around his waist, her finger tips digging in. He loved that she always held on to him so tight, like she was afraid he would disappear. He only had himself to blame for her feeling that way though.

"You know it's weird, Finn and I were uh… well, as you know, we were going through a rough patch back when you were going through that. And I remember seeing you with your little siblings, and how patient and kind you were , and how you looked after them all, and it definitely attracted me to you. I just never let on."

Sam's face must have shown how surprised he was at her words. He had never had a clue that Rachel had liked him back when Finn was… well, back when Finn was still here.

"Are you sure you didn't just feel sorry for me?"

"As if. Those were the days when I really started to notice you. There was something so sexy about you. And you just had no idea how much people thought of you, and what a great person you are, and it made me like you all the more. You still don't realise do you? Even now, you still don't believe that you are worth something."

He shrugged at this.

"I don't know. I guess… I guess I get more confident with your help. You are the only one who has ever supported me. Obviously, I know I have Blaine and other friends and Finn, I loved him like a brother , but they are guys you know. They laugh, they take the mick. Even Blaine frowned when I said about modelling. But you never did. You are like my little friendly, diva-ish, beautiful angel on my shoulder, always encouraging me."

She laughed now, and slipped her hand underneath his suit jacket and shirt. Her cold fingers on his skin made him shiver, but in a good way.

"I'm not sure a diva-ish angel is a thing. But OK . Now…. Tell me where we are going."

Just as she asked , they came to a stop outside an old, very run down looking theatre building.

She looked at the door to the building, puzzlement written all over her face , and then at him.

"Have you brought me to here to murder me?! I don't get the romance right now if I'm being honest."

Sam rolled his eyes affectionately and took a key from his suit pocket, gently guiding her inside.

The building was dark and creepy in the entrance hall, he had to admit that.

She snuggled in to him.

"Come on, don't be scared."

He lead her to a door that had a sign over it reading 'stage' . The sign was rusty and hanging down over the door frame slightly.

Sam stepped behind Rachel, and put his hands over her eyes.

He softly kicked the door open and pushed her forward. He had one quick glance around to make sure everything was perfect.

"Ready?"

She gave a slight nod, her breathing was heavy as he removed his hands from her eyes.

He watched as she blinked a few times while her eyes adjusted to the light. She looked around the huge theatre, then looked up at him, her mouth open in shock.

"You did all this? For me?"

He smiled, nodding his head as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him. He rested his chin lightly against her head, breathing in her scent of strawberries as she looked around the theatre, the amazement on her face clear for anyone to see.

They had entered at the back of the theatre , and were on the top step. Each step on the way down to the stage was littered with candles. The flickering lights cast a whole romantic glow over everything. There were exactly eight hundred seats. Sam knew this because he had counted them when he placed a single yellow rose on each one. He chose yellow because yellow always reminded him of Rachel. She was like a happy colour, she was his sunshine.

On the stage, was a huge projector screen on the wall, flicking through pictures of them throughout high school. Not just him and Rachel, but everyone. All the Glee club members, Mr Schu, everyone he could think of. There were one hundred pictures that would create a repeated slide show all through the night.

He lead her down the steps carefully, making sure she went slow in the dim light, and lead her to the very front row. They sat down in the two middle seats , and he reached into his pocket, pulling out an envelope. She still hadn't said anything else. She was smelling the rose that had been on the seat she sat on, her eyes watering with unshed tears.

He held her free hand, and looked into her eyes, still wondering if this was a good idea or not.

Rachel put the rose down, and looked at him, her face still awestruck. He handed her the envelope, and when she tried to let go of his hand that held hers to open it, he wouldn't let her.

"I don't want tonight to be upsetting, or morbid or weird in anyway, so I am just going to get this bit out of the way right now."

She looked down at the envelope, a perfectly arched eyebrow raised in question, then back at him.

"I want you to open this when you get home. Not now. Remember when Finn named a star after himself and gave it to you?"

She nodded mutely, her confused face pretty as ever.

"Well, I'm not sure I ever told you, but at night sometimes, I lean out of the window, find the brightest star in the sky, and talk to Finn."

Now a single tear fell down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb and tilted her chin up to look at him.

"I uh… I found the star on this internet thing, Brittany actually helped me track it down believe it or not, she's a genius now as I'm sure you know."

She laughed at this, and wiped away another tear that had fallen. He let his hand drop and rested it on her leg instead.

"Anyway, she helped me track it down , and I picked the one next to it and named it after you. It's all there in that envelope. Now it's official, there really is a star named Rachel Berry. Not that we ever doubted it before"

She shook her head, placed her hand on top of his , then looked up at him, taking a deep breath.

"Sam… I… I don't understand."

He placed his finger to her lips.

"Ssshhh. It's OK . It's…. I just wanted you to know, that whatever happens between us, I will never forget Finn. I loved him. You loved him. And you do belong together. So now you can be together, as two stars in the sky. Side by side."

She opened her mouth to protest.

"But… I also think… well no, I know… that right now, you and I belong together. We do Rachel. So I also got you this."

He reached into his pocket again and handed her a jewellery box. She took it, opened it up and gasped.

He took the delicate bracelet with five silver stars and clasped it around her wrist. It fit perfectly. She touched each solid silver star softly, another tear falling down her cheek.

"I know your thing is gold stars. But I thought that maybe… we could be new kind of stars." He held out his arms to her , indicating his sleeves where two silver star cufflinks sat. The stars matched the ones on her bracelet.

"The five stars on your bracelet represent The Bushwick Five of course. We are a team and I thought it would be cool to have something that represents it."

He gasped as she flung herself into his lap, her arms around his neck and her head buried into his shoulder. He soothed her as she cried, he could feel her tears dampening his suit.

"I didn't mean to upset you."

She took a few minutes, then slowly looked up at him, her make up still perfect, her cheeks red from crying. She ran a hand through his hair and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was feather light, and made his lips tingle afterwards.

"Upset me? Are you crazy? Sam….. this is the nicest, loveliest... , I can't even put it into words."

He touched the tip of her nose with his finger.

"Then don't. You don't need to say anything."

She kissed the finger that had just touched her, then hugged him again, she hugged him so hard, he thought his bones might break.

"I just wanted to let you know, before this night starts that Finn will always be with us. I will always miss him. And it's OK that you will always love him. Because I'm not competing with him."

He touched her bracelet, smiling as he looked down at it.

"We are something new. We are silver stars."

They sat there for a few minutes, each of them staring down at the bracelet. After a while, Rachel bent down for her bag, and tucked the envelope safely inside.

Then she sat, still on his lap, looking down at the bracelet. The candles around them flickered, and Rachel had never looked more beautiful. After five minutes, he tugged her ponytail gently to get her attention.

"Hey. Say something baby girl. You are killing me here. Did I do the wrong thing?"

She sighed, and a feeling of dread came over him. It had all been wrong. She hated it, she was distraught.

Just as he was about to apologise, she stood up, pulling him up off the chair with her. She placed her hand on his chest, just like she did that night when he moved back in with Blaine, and she looked up at him. He knew she would be able to feel his racing heart.

"All I can think of to say right now is…."

She paused, and took a huge lungful of air. Sam felt sick as he realised she was probably going to walk out.

Her other hand reached up, tracing his cheek.

"I'm in love with you Sam Evans."

**A/N - SO ... THIS WAS DATE NIGHT PART ONE! MORE TO COME ON THE DATE , NOT SO SAD,... THEY ARE MOVING ON NOW.  
>I APOLOGISE FOR ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I HAVE COME DOWN WITH AN HORRENDOUS BUG AND HAD NO SLEEP, I HAVE BEEN SLOWLY WRITING THIS CHAPTER TO TAKE MY MIND OFF HOW AWFUL I FEEL! I THOUGHT I WOULD BE ABLE TO GET THE DATE DOWN IN ONE CHAPTER, BUT THERE IS LOADS MORE TO COME AND I FELT SO WEAK THAT I COULDN'T WRITE ANYMORE! SORRY GUYS! <strong>

**ONCE AGAIN, THANKS FOR THE AMAZING REVIEWS. I ESPECIALLY NEED KIND ONES TODAY AS I AM SO POORLY AND FEELING REMARKABLY SORRY FOR MYSELF HAHAHA! **

**IN HAPPIER NEWS, I WANTED TO TELL ALL YOU GLEEKS THAT THE OTHER DAY , I HAD MY SECOND EVER TW-EET FROM A CAST MEMBER! I WAS SO EXCITED THAT I FANGIRLED A LOT. I'M NOT BRAGGING, I JUST HAD NO OTHER GLEEKS TO SHARE IT WITH! CURT MEGA AND PRINCIPAL FIGGINS! WAHEYYY! HAVE ANY OF YOU GUYS HAD ANY ? **

**ANYWAY, I'M DELIRIOUS AND SLEEPY. SORRY FOR THE RAMBLES. THANKS AGAIN GUYS! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Something  
><strong>

**Chapter 17**

"Wait, what? You… you love me?"

It was funny how the words Rachel had just said hit him like a huge truck. Or a tidal wave. But in a completely good way. How could be being hit by a truck or being drowned be good in any way? But he couldn't describe it as anything else. It seemed unreal. Maybe he wasn't even here with her, maybe his desperate brain had dreamt all of this up.

She shook her head and said no quietly. He wasn't surprised or hurt at this. He had never expected her to say she loved him. It was fine for her to take it back.

She moved her hands from his chest and grabbed his hands, linking their fingers and squeezing tightly. He could see the flickers of the candles dancing in her eyes as she looked up at him.

"I have always loved you Sam. I love all my friends. But now…. I don't just love you. I'm in love with you. Like…. Jelly legs, butterfly tummy, head spinning love. Looking at you makes me breathless, touching you drives me to insanity, missing you destroys me and being with you makes me complete. So no, loving you doesn't cut it. I'm in love with you."

She squeezed his hands again, never breaking eye contact. He could tell she was waiting for him to say something but his mind was jumbled. He didn't have any words.

Instead, he cupped her face with both of his hands, and leant down to kiss her. It wasn't like any kiss they had shared before. This was different. It was certain.

His hands glided down, softly caressing her neck. He moved his arms around to her back, he could feel her skin underneath the lace panels in her dress, it felt warm, inviting. He felt like he needed to show her what she had just said meant everything to him, but he didn't quite know how to. His hands slid down to her waist and he squeezed gently, drawing her in close to him.

Her arms were around his neck now as his tongue tentatively explored her mouth. Her hands reached up to tangle in his hair. Emotion and want overcame him as his hands roamed her body. He felt her smile against his lips as she reached down, undoing his suit jacket and sliding it off his shoulders.

When she gently bit his bottom lip as they were kissing, he nearly lost it. He knew if they didn't stop now, they would go all the way. He took a step back, banging into the chair he had been sitting on before the kiss. They were both panting as they stared at each other, his heart was racing so loud he was certain it was echoing around the theatre.

"Wow." He sunk back into the chair, running a hand through his hair, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

She sat down in the chair next to him , nodding her head.

"Wow" She said quietly.

Silence engulfed the theatre, the only sound that could be heard was their breathing returning to normal. They were both staring at the stage. Sam was still lost for words. Eventually, he felt Rachel's eyes on him, but she made no move to touch him.

"I'm scared Rachel."

"Scared? Of what?"

He sighed, then stared down at his knees. He didn't want to look at her when he said this.

"I'm scared of saying it back to you."

She laughed gently, and reached over to hold his hand.

"Oh Sam. I didn't say it to you because I wanted you to say it back. It's fine if you don't feel it. You know what I'm like. I have to get my feelings out. I have to tell people what I am thinking. I am in love with you. And that makes me happy. And I will wait, for however long it takes for you to say it back to me. There is no pressure."

He sighed again, shaking his head.

"You.. you don't understand. I do feel it. I do want to say it. But I can't. Because… if I say it, it becomes real. It becomes more real than it ever has been. It all feels like a dream. It's too good to be true. "

"I only want you to say it when you feel ready for it. I know what you feel for me. I would never have told you what I just did if I didn't think this was Something. It's not too good to be true. People are allowed to fall in love Sam. I know we have had tragedy and troubles, but it's OK . We have each other."

She squeezed his hand again.

"Now, the night is still young. Do you have more planned for this date, or can we go back to mine and make out some more?"

He chuckled now, turning in his chair to face her.

"You are insatiable. And what we do, cannot be classified as 'making out' . Of course I have more planned for the date. It would be pretty rubbish bringing you to an old theatre, giving you a star and then going home again, what would be the point in that?"

She giggled.

"I'm insatiable when it comes to you. How is that rubbish? I have had the perfect night. What else could you possibly have planned?."

He shrugged with a knowing smile, then reached in his pocket for his phone. He quickly typed out a text, then told Rachel to wait. She raised an eyebrow in question, but sat back in her chair, her hand still clasped in his. They watched the slide show of pictures for a while, before they both jumped at the sound of the door opening at the back of the theatre.

Two men dressed in white came down the steps towards them, one holding food boxes and cutlery and the other , bottles of champagne and glasses.

They put everything on the chair next to Sam, he paid them some money and they walked back out of the theatre.

He poured them both a glass of champagne each, then handed Rachel a food box. She gasped as she looked inside, her eyes lighting up.

"What?! Sam, how did you do this? This is my favourite Breadstix order. I haven't eaten there since I moved to New York, I miss that place!"

He grinned, handing her some cutlery .

"I know. One night when we were all at yours, before you and I were a thing, I heard you moaning to Kurt about how you wished you could go back to Ohio just to get the pasta at Breadstix. Kurt made a fair point that there were hundreds of places to eat around New York, and you said that this food reminded you of home and you wanted some. So… ."

Her mouth fell open as she stared from Sam, to the food in her lap, to Sam again.

"That is beyond sweet, but you still didn't tell me how you did it. There is only one Breadstix Sam. In ohio. In case you had forgotten, we are in New York! Wait, am I about to eat food that's three days old or something? Did it travel by air mail?. Or even regular mail? Are you about to poison me?"

Sam rolled his eyes affectionately, the smile never leaving his lips.

"You are so dramatic. If you must know, I phoned the restaurant after you agreed to this date, asked if I could fly out two of the best chefs for the day, told them what meals they would need to be cooking, hired them out a kitchen not too far from here so they could cook it all fresh and here we are. They got paid more for doing this then they are getting paid for the whole month. I haven't really spent any money since I have been earning as a model, apart from sending it to my parents. This is the one extravagance I have allowed. Well, that and the eight hundred roses." They both laughed now, and Rachel looked awestruck. "But you are worth it."

"Thank you." She whispered. They both took a sip of their drinks, and just as Rachel was about to eat, Sam stopped her.

"Wait. We can't really have dinner without some form of entertainment."

"Entertainment? What do you…."

She didn't get to finish her sentence as loud footsteps walking on to the stage caught her attention. She looked puzzled as the piano player from their old Glee club walked on , sitting behind the grand piano in the corner of the stage. She looked at Sam , her mouth open in shock again.

"Did you fly him out as well? Oh my God. I can't believe this is happening."

He laughed as Brad started playing some tinkling music. Sam smiled at Rachel.

"OK , you can eat now. Before it gets cold."

She grinned back, and just as she had taken her first bite, more footsteps walked on to the stage. Sam hadn't touched his food yet, nor was he looking at the stage. He didn't want to miss Rachel's face when she realised what was happening.

A beaming light from the back of the theatre hit the stage , and as predicted, Rachel gasped, the hand holding her fork started shaking. She looked at Sam only very briefly , then back at the stage.

The woman on the stage walked over to the piano where she whispered something to Brad, then walked back to the centre, a microphone in her hand.

"So you are Miss Rachel Berry. I hear you are taking the Broadway world by storm right now. I can't wait to see the show. I have tickets for tomorrow night. I know you will do me proud."

There hadn't been many times in Rachel's life that she had been lost for words, but now was one of them.

"Tha- thank you Ma'am."

The woman on stage laughed.

"Call me Barbra. Your gentleman friend Sam convinced me to come and meet you, and it has to be said, he put up quite a good case for you. He even said you were more talented than me."

Rachel shot him a filthy look as his cheeks went pink.

"You told Barbra Streisand I am better than her?"

Barbra started laughing again, and held her hand out to stop Rachel talking.

"Don't be mad at him. He's too cute. It was actually that statement that made me realise I had to come. I had been meaning to book some Funny Girl tickets since I heard about the revival. Sam just gave me the kick I needed to get here sooner. I can't wait to see you perform for me tomorrow night Miss Berry. Those songs will always be dear to me. When you perform songs on stage every night to an audience, they become ingrained in you. And tonight, for one night only, I am singing them again, for you. Eat your food, and enjoy."

Sam couldn't stop watching Rachel as she watched Barbra Streisand perform the songs from Funny Girl. They finished their food way before Barbra had finished the songs and enjoyed the rest of the performance clutching hands and sipping champagne. When Barbra had finished, she walked down the steps and reached over to squeeze Rachel in a hug.

"See you tomorrow night Rachel. And if you don't mind me saying, you have a keeper right here."

She reached over to hug Sam, then walked back on to the stage, going out of the stage door exit with Brad. When they had left, Rachel turned to Sam, shaking her head.

"Just….. Just how?"

Sam decided to play dumb. She looked unbelievably adorable now she was star struck , and he wanted to memorize this moment forever.

"How what?"

She hit him on the arm playfully, then giggled, her voice full of disbelief.

"Sam. That was Barbra . Barbra Streisand. My idol."

He grinned as he pulled her on to his lap and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"I know who it was. And everyone knows she's your idol. You've never exactly been discreet about it babe."

She hit him again, and he laughed.

"Stop it! How did that just happen? Did it really happen? Am I dreaming? How on this earth did you just get Barbra Streisand to play a private show for two people on a date? She wouldn't do that for even an insane amount of money. I know because I've looked into it. Explain yourself farmer boy."

He was still enjoying her reaction, so he just shrugged , and started nuzzling her neck. For a second, she forgot her excitement over Barbra and leaned into him as he kissed her. It was only for a second though. She sat up straight, still on his lap, and pushed him away from her. He had seen her pout and do the puppy eyes trick at him many times, now it was his turn.

"Don't look at me like that. And don't think you can just make everything OK by kisses. You have some explaining to do. I can't even think straight! Seriously, you have to pinch me."

He pulled her back down to him and started showering her with light kisses, from her lips , to her cheek, to her neck and down to her collarbone. He nipped her exposed skin gently with his teeth, then grinned at her again.

"I prefer biting to pinching. Now do you believe it was real?"

She gaped at him and shook her head. Then she started nodding, her still confused face slowly turning into a smile.

"You done this on purpose. Every time things get hot between us, you cool it down for no reason, and now… because I'm all star struck, you think it's OK to get fresh with me because… because I can't even think properly. I can't even focus on you right now. Poor Barbra was just being used by you in your weird sexy game."

His ran a finger up and down her bare leg, and smirked at her.

"You really want to accuse me of sexy games when you are wearing that dress? You are a tease Rachel Berry."

She shifted on his lap, the movement making everything inside him feel hot. He shifted as well, hoping she wouldn't notice just what she was doing to him.

"And you are wonderful Sam Evans. Barbra Streisand. Wow."

"If I tell you about Barbra, then we are not allowed to talk about her for the rest of the night, deal?"

She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Deal."

He laughed as he held up her wrist.

"Rach, you have your fingers crossed. You didn't even bother doing it discreetly."

She just shrugged , her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"I guess you will just have to tell me, and then we'll see if she pops up in conversation during the rest of the night won't we?"

"You are such a diva. Fine. About six months ago, I was doing this shoot. I got on well with one of the models and she…."

"She?" Rachel cut him off with a raised eyebrow.

"She is a lovely girl called Sheena who happens to be a lesbian who has had a girlfriend for five years actually, but your jealousy is the cutest thing and I have to remember to tell you all about these models I work with so I can feel wanted."

She tried to jump off his lap in a strop, he just laughed and hugged her tighter to him.

"Anyway, she mentioned that her Godmother happened to be none other than Barbra. I immediately thought of you of course, you were always on my mind. I may have left you but… you were always with me. Long story short, I called her up a few days ago asking if I could speak to Barbra, I thought she would laugh and tell me to get lost. Turns out, they were in the middle of having coffee together at Sheena's who doesn't live too far away from me. She invited me over and I told Barbra all about you. She knew who you were as soon as I said your name obviously, she had been keeping tabs on the revival of Funny Girl. I didn't even really have to persuade her. She just agreed, just like that. She laughed when I told her that you were even more talented than her."

Rachel giggled then.

"I can't believe you said that to her. You are crazy!"

"When I asked her how much money she wanted for the performance , she grabbed a ball that Sheena's dog had been chewing and literally threw it at my face. She told me… uh… well… she said it was clear how much I cared for you and she would be honoured to come and meet the girl who was not only following in her footsteps, but matching the footsteps step for step. They were her exact words."

"Wow. I think you definitely deserve an award for the best date the world has ever seen. This has been unbelievable Sam. I can't believe you did all this for me."

He smiled again, standing up now, gently placing her on the floor.

He took her hand in his and lead her out of the row of seats, on to the stage and towards the door where Barbra had left.

"Where are we going now?."

He didn't say anything as they entered a winding stairwell and started climbing. When they reached the top and were standing outside a closed door, he turned to face her.

"I hate to disappoint you baby girl, but the wows are all over for tonight. No more Barbra, no more theatre's or candles or roses or stars or…. Wow, I really did go overboard."

They both chuckled, and Rachel glanced at the door. She looked nervous.

"So uh… I thought we could end the night just you and me."

He opened the door hoping with all his heart that Rachel would like it. He had been able to track down the owner of the old theatre who had let him rent it out for the night. When Sam explained what he wanted to do to one of the rooms upstairs, the owner didn't have a problem with it.

He felt only slightly guilty for lying to Rachel about being on a night shoot last night. If he hadn't have told that lie, he wouldn't have been able to do any of this. With some help from Blaine, he had turned one of the old staff rooms into a bedroom. The double bed in the middle of the room had taken a world of pain to get up the damn stairs, but everything had come together. Blaine had helped with the more feminine touches such as candles, curtains and fresh flowers. There was an electrical fire over in the corner in case Rachel got cold. Everything had worked out just the way he wanted to. It had taken him over an hour to put all the roses on the seats downstairs, and another hour to sort all the candles out. He had asked Brad the piano player to come in and light them all up fifteen minutes before they arrived tonight.

He tried to read Rachel's face as she peered into the room. She looked at him , a shy smile on her lips.

"I know what this looks like , but I am not expecting us to do… well… you know. I don't expect that. I just want to be with you. We can stay here all night or just for ten minutes. It's up to you. It was magic being with you a few nights back. I could have laid like that with you forever Rachel Berry. And you would make me the happiest guy alive if we could be like that again."

She giggled, looking down at the floor then back up at him. He gulped as she bit her lip while staring at him, she was doing something to his insides that he couldn't possibly begin to explain.

"As if I'm only staying ten minutes."

He grinned as she grabbed his hand and walked towards the door with him. Just before they entered the room, he hung back pulling her to a stop.

"I'm not afraid anymore. I'm so in love. With you obviously. Who else would it be? I'm not in love with anyone else. I'm in love with…. Ah crap. I messed it up."

He shook his head, and sighed dramatically, trying again as she looked at him with amusement.

"I'm in love with you Rach."

He gasped as she pulled him into the room by his tie, kicked the door shut behind her and pushed him on to the bed.

**A/N -THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS AND THIS TIME, THE WELL WISHES! STILL FEEL YUKKY BUT WANTED TO GET THE OTHER PART UP ASAP AS IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN ALL TOGETHER ALL AT ONCE.**

**THERE HAS BEEN QUITE A FEW OF YOU SAYING YOU WANT YOUR OWN SAM EVANS, IF YOU COULD ALL FIND ME A DARREN CRISS, THEN I AM MORE THAN HAPPY TO BREAK SAM EVANS INTO PIECES AND GIVE YOU ALL A BIT OF HIM. I'M GENEROUS LIKE THAT ;-)**

**THANKS AGAIN FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Something**

Chapter 18

"Say it again."

Rachel's eyes sparkled as she stood at the foot of the bed, looking down at him with a sexy smile on her face.

Sam grinned up at her, leaning on his elbows so he could get a better look.

"No. I messed it up enough the first time, I am not going to tell you how insanely in love with you I am again."

She squealed, clapping her hands together in delight, then sat on top of him, a leg either side of his. She pushed him down on to the bed gently, never taking her eyes off his. He allowed himself to relax , and pulled her down with him. His arm wrapped around her , his hand pressing into the small of her back.

"You didn't mess it up. It was perfect. It was very…. You. Now…" She tugged on his tie again and kissed his cheek. "I already managed to get you out of your jacket…" She kissed his other cheek. "Let's see about getting…. " She kissed his lips softly, expertly undoing the knot in his tie with one hand. "The rest of these clothes off you."

His breathing quickened as she kissed the hollow of his neck and slowly started undoing the buttons on his shirt. With each button she undone, she kissed the exposed skin, making him moan. He allowed her to undo all the buttons, he couldn't have stopped her anyway. He wanted this as much as she did, he was only human after all.

He sat up slightly so she could push the open shirt off his shoulders. It landed in a heap on the bed behind him, and she resumed her sweet assault on his body.

He was well aware that so far, she had done most of the chasing. She had made it clear for a while that she wanted him, and he wanted to show that he wanted her just as much. Well, no, that was a lie. He could guarantee he wanted her more than she wanted him. He had always been too shy and awkward to do anything about it, always felt like he had been betraying Finn to actually act upon his feelings. It was one thing wanting Rachel emotionally, but physically was different.

But now, after a perfect night, he knew it was OK . Tonight, they had laid the past to rest. Tonight, they were new stars. Silver stars.

She gasped as he grabbed her firmly around the waist and flipped her over. Now she was underneath him, on her back, her huge brown eyes staring up at him. He crouched over her, pinning her arms gently above her head.

"Since you are always trying to rip my clothes off, I thought I would see what all the fuss is about."

He let go of her arms and leant down on one elbow so he was almost on top of her, being careful not to put any weight down. His other hand drifted to her leg, tracing patterns into her skin up to the hem of her dress. His hand slid underneath, grazing her thigh as he bent down to kiss her. It felt like ages since her mouth had been on his , yet it was only a few minutes. She responded enthusiastically, her tongue probing his. She tried to pull him down closer to him, tried to press their bodies together, but he was having none of it. It was time to tease her, just as she had done to him these last few days.

He wanted to drive her wild. He kneeled up slightly to support his weight, and smiled down at her. She gasped again as he ripped her dress right down the middle. It came away easily due to the delicate material.

"Sam! This dress cost me…."

His lips silenced her as he lowered his body , so he was almost on top of her. He supported his weight with one arm while his free hand roamed her now bare flesh.

He traced a finger lightly around her soft belly, kissing her deeper the lower his hand went. She moaned , whispering his name as he reached the waistband of her panties. His hand lingered there for a moment, before reaching back up to start the pattern again. This time, he kissed and licked every bit he had just touched.

Once he reached the delicate black lace panties again, he kissed along the waist band. Her hand tangled in his hair as he worked his way around. Once he reached her hip, he started working his way up again, kissing her side. She writhed underneath him in pleasure as he reached her bra. He tugged the top of her bra with his teeth, then skipped it all together and made his way back up to her neck.

She groaned in frustration.

"You…." She whispered breathlessly. " Are a tease."

He shrugged, a low throaty chuckle escaping his lips as he nibbled on her neck. His hand travelled along her bra now. He could feel her underneath the thin black material. He squeezed gently as he whispered in her ear.

"I learnt from the best."

He felt the strain in his pants and knew he wouldn't be able to do this for much longer, even if he did want to drive her crazy. As he shifted a bit, trying to ease the ache, Rachel sat up slightly , grinning at him.

"I don't think it's fair I'm the only one in my underwear. Here, let me help you out."

His breath caught as her hand moved straight to the ache. She lingered there for a moment, before unzipping his pants and pulling them down. He kicked them off , and she looked him up and down appreciatively .

"You know I can't resist a man in Calvin Kleins."

He laughed as she pulled him down to her again, and they lay on the bed facing each other, bodies pressed together.

They kissed some more. Sam was sure they were both playing a game now, seeing which one would cave first. After what seemed like an eternity, she allowed him to unclasp her bra. She kicked her panties off and for a few minutes, he just stared, wanting to drink in every inch of her body.

"Wow." Sam's throat was croaky as he spoke. "You are fucking hot."

She giggled, her hands pulling at the waistband of his boxers.

"You're not too shabby yourself Mr Evans."

He grinned, kissing her again. He kissed, licked, sucked and nibbled every part of her. There wasn't a part of her that he didn't explore. He had waited for this so long, and now, it wasn't about the teasing. It was like fulfilling some life long wish. It was amazing.

She begged him a few times to stop teasing her. And if he could have spoken, he would have explained that he didn't mean to be. He just had no control over where his lips were going.

She pulled his face up to hers, drawing him in for a long kiss, then her hands yet again, tugged at his boxers. He grabbed her hand for a moment, placing it on his chest, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure want this Rach? You have to be sure. I don't want…. I don't want to overstep…. There is no going back once we….."

He cried out with lust as she pulled his boxers down, exposing him completely. Her hand brought him to her. He could feel she was ready for this. He could see it in her eyes.

"There is no going back Sam. I'm crazy about you."

Nothing else needed to be said as their bodies became one. Sam didn't know anything could feel this good. It was like he had suddenly woken up. He no longer felt aching and wanting.

As her legs wrapped around him and she drew him deeper and deeper into her, he almost lost it. He didn't know how he managed to keep it together. Every time he felt on the brink, he had to shift, knowing he couldn't give this sweet piece of heaven up just yet.

It didn't help when she whispered 'I love you', dragging her nails down his back. She was just as out of control as he felt. His whole body was coated with a sheen of sweat as he tried desperately to hold on.

It was only when he knew she couldn't take anymore, when he was certain that she was ready, he let himself go.

He clutched her to him as they both reached their peak, their bodies claiming each other.

They stayed tangled together long after their breathing had returned to normal, just staring into each others eyes. Occasionally, she would reach up to run a hand through his hair, and he would kiss the tip of her nose, her cheek, her lips, anywhere he could reach. But they didn't move other than that. Sam could have stayed like this forever.

In fact, they both fell asleep still in each others embrace. He waited until she fell asleep first, marveling at how beautiful she looked. He had never seen her look better. He felt sleepy himself, content and happy. He tried to untangle himself without waking her so he could cover her with the duvet. He didn't want her to freeze on his watch. He laughed softly as even in her sleep, she pulled him back to her, not wanting to let him go. In the end, he only managed to cover just her up, not the both of them. But it didn't matter. She was worth catching a chill for. Once she was all tucked up, he wrapped his arms around her and sank into a deep, heavenly sleep.

He had a rather nice wake up call at around four in the morning. If he hadn't been so certain that last night was real, he would have thought he was dreaming as he felt Rachel scattering kisses lightly all over his body to wake him up.

He opened his eyes , a grin already on his face. He noticed she must have draped the cover around him at some point, just like he had done to her. But he didn't have time to figure out when she'd done it as her lips dipped lower and lower, and eventually she disappeared under the covers all together, wasting no time in making him lose control again.

They were both still completely absorbed in each other as eight o clock arrived. Rachel sighed, breaking away, reaching over to check Sam's phone. She had left hers in her bag down in the theatre. When she saw the time, she pouted and sighed again.

"I have to go soon."

Sam shook his head, pinning her body to his. He buried his head in her neck, relishing how she still smelt of strawberries even after a night of very… unstrawberry stuff.

"No you don't."

She giggled, trying, but failing miserably to wriggle out of his embrace.

"I do. This is your fault really. I have to perform for Barbra Streisand tonight Sam. Because of you. Barbra freaking Streisand. Which means I need to be perfect. Which means I need sleep."

He shook his head again, smiling as she still struggled to move. He had to admit, she really wasn't putting up that much of a fight. She wanted to leave as much as he wanted her to.

"You are always perfect. Sleep is over rated anyway babe. Stay with me."

She snuggled back into him, and he looked at her, taking her features in. At some point in the night, he had gently pulled the band out of her hair, letting it fall loose over her shoulders. She still looked remarkable. He had to be honest , he probably looked awful and felt like he had just ran ten marathons. Sex with Rachel wasn't for the faint hearted, that was for sure.

"I can't. If I stay with you, we won't get any sleeping done."

He smiled, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

"As I recall, it wasn't me waking you up to do dirty things. It was completely the other way round. So you only have yourself to blame."

She playfully pushed him, trying to look offended.

"And if I recall, I wasn't the one sleeping butt naked on top of the covers, looking delicious. It's your fault."

He shrugged, and yawned, stretching his arms out, then immediately wrapping them back around her.

"We can play the blame game forever. Or we can make the most of being in bed together butt naked, as you so delightfully put it."

She laughed then as his hand travelled down to her ass, squeezing it softly.

He looked at her in concern as she sat up, clutching the cover around her like she had just been shocked.

"Oh my god Sam." She hit him in the arm. He rubbed it, sitting up with her, raising an eyebrow in question.

"You ripped my dress. I have nothing to wear. Oh my God! You monster. What am I going to do? I can't walk home in just my… in yesterdays underwear. Ugh."

Sam couldn't help the smirk that spread on his face.

"You could. I'm sure you wouldn't get any complaints."

She hit him again.

"This is not funny. It's awful! Maybe I can fashion the duvet into a makeshift something or the other."

He laughed as she peered at the duvet, and started holding it up against her body.

"Do you have scissors and needles and all things needed to fashion a dress out of a duvet?"

She sighed dramatically, then gave him daggers.

"Of course not. But do you have any better ideas smart guy?"

He pretended to look puzzled for a moment, then shrugged lazily.

"You could always check under the bed."

She opened her mouth to say something, her brow creased in confusion. Then she jumped off the bed, disappeared for a moment, and came back up with a small suitcase .

She opened it up, shock showing on her face as she pulled out underwear and three different outfits.

"What the…? Sam, these are my own clothes? How on earth did you sneak these in here?"

He rolled his eyes affectionately while she sorted through her things.

"I didn't steal them if that's what you are thinking. I figured you would need some stuff in the morning. I hadn't expected you to stay, it was just in case you did. All girls dress up on dates so I thought if you did end up staying, you wouldn't want to walk back home in date clothes and heels or whatever. So Blaine helped me set everything up in the theatre, and I made him ask Kurt to get some stuff together for you. There are also some girly make up stuff and lotion and things for you, Kurt insisted you would want them. And if you hadn't have stayed the night, I would have got Blaine to return the things to Kurt without you ever knowing."

She looked at the clothes then back at him.

"Wow. You are so thoughtful."

She leant over to kiss him, and he tried to pull her back on to the bed with him, but she refused, and much to Sam's dismay, started putting some underwear on, followed by a red skirt with white dots on and a white shirt. Very Rachel Berry.

"I can't believe you are leaving me for Barbra Streisand. I am definitely regretting introducing the two of you now."

She beamed at him as she found a hairbrush in the suitcase, and started brushing it through her long locks.

"Stop making me feel bad. I have to go home Sam. Sleep is kind of key to blowing a whole audience away, and with you, I just can't sleep."

He frowned, his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Not even if I promise to leave you alone and just let you sleep. OK , sort of promise. Try and promise that I won't touch you. I will just hold you while you sleep, and then…. Well no, I will just be here. No dirty things. I sort of, a little bit…. Promise."

She laughed, folding her arms across her chest, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

"It's actually more myself I don't trust Sam. Although after that really weak promise, I don't trust either of us to 'just sleep'. I have to go. I'm sorry babe."

She crawled over on the bed to him. He muttered 'fine' under his breath and pulled the covers over his face so she couldn't see his disappointment.

She pulled the covers down, and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry. Please don't be mad or sad or whatever it is you are. It will make it so much worse for me leaving you."

He relented then, pulling the covers back and hugging her. He didn't hug her too close , it would only make it that much harder to let her go.

"I'm not mad. Or sad. In fact, after last night, I am the happiest guy on the entire planet. I'm just….." He struggled to find the words. " I can't believe the night is over already. I already miss you and you're not even gone."

She kissed him again, on the lips this time.

"Last night was….. it was….. Oh Sam." He looked at her in surprise as tears sprung to her eyes. " You are amazing. Last night was everything."

"You are everything." She smiled, and kissed him again, before standing from the bed.

He sighed, and reached under the bed for the bag of clothes he had brought for himself in case they ended up staying. He pulled some boxers and a sky blue t-shirt on, with some jeans.

She watched him as he dressed.

"You aren't walking me home. You may as well stay in bed."

He frowned again, but it was a frown mixed with a permanent smile that he couldn't wipe of his face.

"Oh come on, you know for a fact that I am walking you home. There are no arguments about this."

"But…. But if you…. if you walk me home, then I will end up inviting you upstairs, then I will just have to rip all your clothes off again and just…. Just devour you. So it will be pointless in me actually going home if you walk me. Stay here. Catch up on sleep."

He laughed at her reasoning.

"Oh sure. The fact you are going to rip my clothes off and what was it? Oh yeah, devour me… if I walk you home, that's really going to put me off. Obviously you are just giving me reasons to walk you home."

She laughed now, but gave an exasperated sigh at the same time.

"Stop it. You are making this so hard. It was hard enough anyway, and now you are just being so… cute and affectionate. And sexy. Always sexy. I can't deal with it."

He pulled his shoes on, and left everything else in its place. He would have to come back and tidy the place after Rachel had went so he may as well leave it until then.

He walked to the side of the bed Rachel was on, kissed the top of her head and linked her hand, grabbing her suitcase of stuff with the other.

"Come on you, let's get you home. I will keep my hands off you. I really will."

They walked down the winding stairs and back into the theatre. All of the candles had burned out, and yes, Sam did briefly consider the fire risk last night, but it wouldn't have mattered at that time if a nuclear bomb had of blown through their window. All that mattered was Rachel.

He lead her down the stage steps and let go of her hand to retrieve her bag. Her bag with the official Rachel Berry star in. She followed him into the row, and picked his suit jacket up from the chair it had been left on. She put it on, looking adorably cute, and looked up at him.

"I'm taking this. It smells like you."

He beamed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"In that case, I'm taking you."

She rolled her eyes and walked out of the way before he could grab her. He sighed, and walked to her, handing her the bag. As they walked up the steps to the exit, she looked around the theatre once more.

"Sam, what about all these flowers? We can't just leave them here."

"They will all be delivered to yours this afternoon once I have cleaned the place out."

She gave a short laugh, then looked at him, her eyebrows raised as she realised he was being serious.

"You mean to tell me I will have eight hundred yellow roses at my place this afternoon?"

He nodded, very seriously.

The sunlight hurt their eyes as they walked out on to the street. They didn't say much as they walked back, they had said it all last night. All too soon, they arrived outside Rachel's apartment building. They looked at each other sadly.

"I'm just going to walk away."

Sam's voice croaked on the last word.

She squeezed his hand, then took the suitcase from him.

"That's probably for the best. Will I see you tonight?"

"You have a show to do tonight remember? It's the whole reason you are breaking me right now. You need sleep for Barbra."

"I mean afterwards. Obviously. I don't think I can cope with the thought of not seeing you tonight. It actually hurts. Please come over?"

He smiled. He felt proud as punch seeing her stood there in his suit jacket. It was like confirmation that she was his.

"I will drop by at the theatre around half ten to walk you home. I have to go now Rach, it's paining me to stand here and not touch you. I love you."

She nodded, and took a deep breath.

"I love you too Sam Evans."

They both felt empty as they walked away from each other.

**A/N - SAM EVANS IS AN ANIMAL. WHO KNEW?! THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, MEANS THE WORLD XXX  
>A FEW OF YOU HAVE RECEIVED WHISPERS OF THERE BEING NO CHANCE FOR SAMCHEL ON THE SHOW WHICH IS GUTTING. FOR NOW, WE HAVE THIS I GUESS! XXX<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Something**

Chapter 19

Sam worked tirelessly to restore the theatre he and Rachel had occupied for the night to its previous state. The thoughts in his mind were distracting him from the job in hand, and it was late afternoon by the time he started taking handfuls of the yellow roses over to her apartment.

Rachel was still sleeping, and he didn't want to disturb her. Santana had let him in with the flowers, moaning about how it looked like a florist. He was shattered by the time he had delivered the last of the flowers. Rachel didn't have a door to her bedroom, none of them in the apartment did. They just had long , dark curtains for some privacy.

He quietly peeked his head around the curtain, she looked beautiful as ever and was fast asleep. Last night had obviously worn her out, he felt the same. He closed the curtain, said thanks to Santana for letting him in with the roses, and made his way home.

Blaine was nowhere to be seen when he arrived back, which made him laugh. He had begged him to move back in with him and yet they had hardly seen each other since he had. His bones ached , he forced himself to have a quick shower, pulled on some clean white Calvin Klein boxers (He had tons of the things due to his contract) and climbed into bed.

Once in bed, he found it difficult to sleep, even though he was so tired. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Rachel. Now he had been with her, he didn't want anything else. How could something feel that good? It wasn't fair to anyone else in the world that he had just experienced heaven.

He wished Rachel were lying beside him right now. He could wake her up the way she had woken him last night. He smiled at the thought. He buried his head under the pillow, desperately trying to get some sleep. He was seeing Rachel tonight and he didn't want to be like a zombie. He wanted to be fully awake, to experience her, to love on her, to just be with her.

The thought of being with her again soon strangely sent him into a serene state, and eventually, he managed to drift off. It was only thirty minutes later as his phone jolted him awake with a text message. He sat up, sleepily rubbing his eyes and mumbling Rachel's name. For a moment, he didn't know where he was. He thought he was still in the old theatre , with Rachel wrapped around him as they both came down from their massive high. He was disappointed to realise he was just at home.

He checked his phone. It was nearly half four.

**Rachel:** _Hey gorgeous! Missing you, I'll be round in ten minutes. xx"_

Sam squinted at the text, he was still half asleep. She couldn't come round, she had her show to do in a few hours. He typed out his reply to her.

**Sam:**_ Missing you too beautiful. Which is why it isn't fair to tease me. I will see you tonight X"_

He put the phone back on to the bedside table and settled back down under the covers , when the phone went off again.

**Rachel:** _I never tease. Open the door. Xx"_

Sam scratched his head in bewilderment, struggled to climb out of bed, and walked out of his bedroom and in to the front, his feet cold against the wooden floor boards.

He opened the door wide , to find Rachel grinning up at him. She was wearing casual sweats and a loose fitting white jumper, her hair in a scruffy side pony tail. She looked adorable. He wondered for a moment if he was still dreaming.

"Hi…?" He said, as more of a question.

"Hey!" She beamed , then held out a yellow rose to him. He took it, his eyebrow raised in question, his face showing how confused he was.

"This is for you."

He was still puzzled.

"Uh…. , you haven't brought all eight hundred round have you? Because no offence to Blaine, but the apartment is already girly enough. He's started putting weird smelly things in draws and lavender on tables, like… who has lavender? Isn't that just for elderly people. And he has so many moisturising lotions in the bathroom that there is really no room for me to even put my toothbrush."

She giggled, and let herself in, shutting the door behind her.

"God , I've missed you Sam Evans."

He gasped as she launched herself into his arms, and started kissing him. It was an urgent kiss, like she hadn't seen him for months or something. He held her to him, enjoying it. He could get used to waking up as Rachel Berry's boyfriend , he knew that for sure.

He tried to back off, wanting to ask her what she was doing here, but she was having none of it. She was stronger than she looked, and before he knew what was happening, she had him pushed up against the wall. It wasn't until she started kissing and licking his neck and chest, that he remembered he only had his boxers on.

He tried to stop her. OK , he didn't. Not really. If he wanted to stop her, he would have. His hands tangled in her hair as she worked on his body, moving lower and lower.

His man pride felt a bit wounded to know that he didn't even last longer than five minutes once she had slid his boxers down and her mouth found its way down there.

It hadn't helped with wanting her so much before he fell asleep earlier, everything had been building up.

She stood back up, pressing against him, a sparkle in her eyes.

"I have been wanting to do that again since I left you this morning. I can go to work happy now."

He couldn't believe it when she actually started walking away, heading for the front door. It took him a minute to realise she was actually about to walk out. He pulled his boxers back up and grabbed her from behind, pulling her to him. She squealed as he started kissing neck. Hiis hands , as always when he was near her, moved of their own accord. He felt the soft curve of her body underneath her jumper. Her track bottoms sat perfectly on her hips, just begging to be taken off.

She leaned into him as he kissed her. He noticed he had left a few faint marks on her neck and collarbone last night. He briefly hoped she wouldn't get into trouble at work for it, but right now, he didn't care. He may not have lasted too long just then, but the feel of Rachel's ass against him was already stirring something up inside and he knew he would be able to run a marathon with her.

He spun her round, making her gasp, and kissed her hard on the lips. His tongue explored, hungry for this, hungry for her. Her hands travelled down his bare back as they kissed. He tugged her sweater was off, groaning when he saw she had a black strap top on underneath.

"Rach. What are you trying to do to me. You can't wear layers."

She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck now the sweater was off. She had her back towards the sofa. Sam guided her down gently, his mouth once again finding hers. His hand travelled up her thigh as they kissed, and by the time he reached the waist band of her tracks, they were both panting. He felt the familiar ache of yesterday come back, and his boxers were suddenly way too tight. He needed to get out of them. He needed her out of her clothes.

Just as he was about to pull them down, the front door opened wide. They both froze, looking up to see Blaine standing there, his mouth open, staring at them in shock.

"This, is possibly the most disgusting thing I have ever witnessed. Ew, ew ew. Dudes. Not on my sofa! Oh my God. This is awful. My eyes. My eyes need to be torn from my head."

Sam buried his face into Rachel's shoulder, half embarrassed, half finding Blaine's reaction hilarious.

He felt her chest rise as she spoke.

"Blaine Anderson, I have had months of listening to you do the dirty with Kurt. Don't be such a hypocrite."

Everything was silent for a moment, and Sam thought it was safe to look up again, until he heard Blaine speak.

"Ew. Ew ew ew. Why are you still there, doing that?! Sam, get off my friend and go and put some clothes on. Rachel, get out from underneath my best friend and …. Go to work or something. I need time to recover from this."

Sam eased himself up, grabbing a cushion to hide any other unwanted nightmares from Blaine. He winked at Rachel.

"I'll be right back."

He scrambled to his room, pulling on the first clothes he could find. A green and white checked 'farmer shirt' as Rachel called them, and some green khaki pants. The outfit didn't exactly go, but he didn't really care about that right now.

He walked back out to the front room, unable to take his eyes from Rachel even though Blaine was still standing by the door , giving him daggers.

Rachel was smoothing her hair back into its pony tail, her sweater was back on now, and she looked unfazed by the incident.

Sam knew he had to break the silence. He ran a hand through his hair, and faced Blaine.

"So… what brings you back so soon?"

Blaine shook his head, looking at Sam as if he were an alien.

"I live here. I've been out all day. If you must know, I've had a horrible day with the wedding planners. They wanted chicken on the menu and I didn't, but now Kurt's agreeing with them and I am just really upset, and now I walk in on this. Ugh. Oh my God."

Sam and Rachel sneak a glance at each other, trying not to laugh.

"Blaine, I love you, you are my best friend, but man… you are such a drama queen."

Rachel laughed loudly now, much to Blaine's annoyance , then walked up to Blaine, giving him a hug in way of apology.

He flinched away.

"I would prefer it if you didn't touch me. I know where you have just been and it's not pretty."

He looked pointedly at Sam.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you have a fiancé now. You can't get jealous every time someone touches me Blaine."

Rachel and Sam both laughed now, while Blaine shook his head, rolled his eyes and walked through to the kitchen.

Sam walked up to Rachel, and wrapped her in his arms for a hug. He kissed the top of her head, breathing in her scent as she held on to him.

"What am I going to do now? I can't go to work after that and just…. All I am going to think about is what would have happened if Blaine hadn't walked in and spoilt all our fun."

Sam laughed, pulling her even closer.

"I guess we will never know. But it definitely would have involved my tongue…. on you…. somewhere…..." His hand slid low as he tried to make her see exactly where his mouth would have been.

She gasped.

"Sam! I can't believe you call me the tease. Now I have that thought in my head. I can't perform for Barbra, or even look at Barbra when I know we could have been doing…. That."

"I'll make you a deal. You perform for Barbra, and I will perform for you tonight."

He nibbled her ear as he said the words, making her moan. Or groan out of frustration , he couldn't tell which.

"I heard that. You are disgusting. D-I-S-G-U-S-T-I-N-G. "

Rachel and Sam dissolved into a fit of laughter at Blaine's voice from the kitchen.

Rachel pouted, and looked up at him prettily.

"I have to go. I'll see you tonight"

He gave her a gentle kiss on the lips, already missing her.

"See you later beautiful. Have a good show. I'm sure you will blow Barbra away." He smirked, fiddling with her hair. "You certainly blew me away earlier."

"I STILL HAVE EARS GUYS. GROSS. SAM, YOU ARE CLEANING THIS APARTMENT FROM TOP TO BOTTOM."

They laughed again at Blaine's reaction, and Sam's heart ached as he watched her walk away.

He closed the front door and walked back into the apartment feeling empty, and it had to be said… frustrated. Rachel had awakened a side of him he had never really explored. He had some experience in that area, but nothing like that. Being with her was just something else. He didn't know if it was because of the strong feelings, but whatever it was made him yearn for it every moment.

Blaine walked in the room, frowning at Sam, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Are you going to explain yourself?"

Sam shrugged, really trying not to laugh now Rachel had gone, he knew Blaine wouldn't be as easy on him as he had been on her.

"It's called sex. People do it. You do it. What's the big deal?"

Blaine scoffed , looking at Sam in disbelief.

"You two are my friends. It's weird, my best friend in the whole world doing it on my sofa with my best girl friend in the whole world. It's weird. It's icky."

Sam rolled his eyes.

Well, I'm sorry. But you need to get used to it. I am happier than I have ever been. She makes me feel alive. And nothing, not even you being freaked out, can put us off how we feel about each other."

Blaine's face turned from disgusted to a smile. He relaxed his stance and held his hands out in apology.

"I know. I know… I'm sorry. It just…." He shudders. "It was just weird , actually seeing it with my own eyes. On my own sofa. I'm happy for you Sam."

They had a quick man hug, and Sam started walking back to his bedroom. He was going to get an hours sleep before he got ready to see Rachel tonight after her show. Just before he entered his room, he heard Blaine's voice.

"Sam?" He turned to face his friend.

"What's up?"

Blaine looked agonized for a moment, but Sam didn't really pay too much attention to it. He always looked stressed when he wasn't with Kurt nowadays.

"Just….. just remember. You're not Finn. And no amount of candles, roses or romantic gestures can change that."

Sam was thrown. What the hell?

"What? I know who I am Blaine. What are you trying to say?"

Blaine sighed and collapsed on to the sofa, clearly forgetting what had just happened there moments ago.

"I don't want you to get hurt. You just look so happy right now and I can't help thinking it's going to end up bad for you. I'm only trying to warn you."

Sam felt his anger rise now. He didn't know where to look. He couldn't look at Blaine. He felt betrayed.

"Don't give me that shit. You just can't handle seeing me with anyone else, that's what this is about. Rachel and I, we moved on last night. We put the past behind us. We became something new. She deserves some happiness Blaine. I am so … I just….. I can't believe you." His voice was harsh as he spoke. He couldn't believe how hurt he felt.

Blaine sighed again and shrugged.

"I'm just not sure she will ever move on Sam. And I don't want you breaking in two because of it. I'm going to ignore the comment about me not being able to see you with anyone else, because we both know that you are angry and that it isn't true. I'm just looking out for you. Of course she deserves to be happy again. And she will be. I'm just worried, for you in case she's not quite there yet. I'm sorry. I've said what I need to say. I'm going to my room now."

Sam watched as Blaine walked to his room, and just like that… his feeling of complete elation had gone.

_**A/N - WOW! YOU PEOPLE ARE WAY TOO KIND! THE REVIEWS AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER MADE ME SMILE, AND ALL OF YOU HAVE MY THANKS AND APPRECIATION !**_

**AMAZED. PLEASE KEEP READING :-) XXX**


	20. Chapter 20

**Something**

**Chapter 20**

Sam went back to bed, but it was no use. He couldn't sleep. He just had Blaine's words swimming around his head. How could someone go from feeling so unbelievably happy to feeling like this? He didn't even know what he did feel. He didn't know if he felt betrayed by Blaine or if he just felt upset because he knew there was some truth in his words.

**Rachel: **_Half an hour til show time. I am more nervous than on my opening night. Am I really performing for Barbra? Xx_

Sam smiled at the text. He could almost sense the nerves from the phone.

**Sam: **_Yes.__Don't be nervous. You know you rock it. X_

He wished he was there watching the show tonight. He needed to escape the thoughts in his mind. He hadn't thought anything could burst the Rachel bubble. It just proved how wrong he was.

**Rachel: **_Thanks farmer boy. You should get some sleep now. Xx_

**Sam: **_I can't sleep X_

**Rachel: **_Why not? Xx_

**Sam: **_Thinking of you too much X_

He didn't feel too guilty at the sort of lie, because it was pretty much the truth after all. He would just leave out the part about Blaine sending a dagger through his heart.

**Rachel: **_Ah. Sweet. Think of me in your dreams, then you get the best of both worlds. Xx_

**Sam: **_If only it were that simple. X_

**Rachel: **_? You OK babe? xx_

**Sam:** _Yeah. See you tonight Rach. X_

He got out of bed, his body still protesting at the lack of sleep and the amount of moving and lifting things to and from the old theatre. Well, that and other stuff of course. He ran himself a bath, which was unusual because he hated baths. He soaked in it for a little while, trying to feel easy, trying to relax. He didn't want to be all uptight for when he saw Rachel tonight. He got out, wrapped himself in a towel and walked back to his bedroom. He had another text.

**Rachel: **_Interval. Barbra gave me a standing ovation after the first act. Can you believe it Sam? A standing ovation from Barbra Streisand! Xx_

**Sam: **_Of course she did. Was there any ever doubt? X_

**Rachel: **_:) This is all down to you. I love you xx_

**Sam: **=) X

**Rachel: **_No 'I love you' back? Have I done something wrong? I thought last night was…. Xx_

**Sam: **_What was it you said to me? I love you doesn't cut it or something. I'm in love with you Berry. Last night was …. Well, it just was. X_

**Rachel: **_You listen sometimes then xx_

**Sam: **_I had the most beautiful girl in the world telling me she loved me. I was hardly going to not listen. X_

**Rachel: **_Got to go and do act 2 now. Which means it's nearly time to see you. :) xx_

**Sam: **_See you soon baby girl X_

Sam finished drying himself off, pulled on some light blue jeans and a white t-shirt, then set off early to wait for Rachel outside the theatre. He was waiting for around half an hour, but he was alone with his thoughts as he stood against the wall. He still couldn't shake himself of Blaine's words. He should have been euphoric right now, Rachel would be with him again soon, and all he could feel was ….. well, he just didn't know what he was feeling.

Eventually, Rachel came out. He hung back as she signed some things for her adoring fans, he always knew he would see her doing things like this one day. She was a natural. He looked on proudly, and when she saw him standing there, her whole face changed. She went from smiling to…. Well…. Really smiling. It covered her whole face, and she looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing the same clothes she had been earlier. She looked relaxed and happy. Was it him that had made her so happy, or was it the job? He waited until she signed the last persons booklet, then walked over to her, wrapping her in his arms. She squeezed him back.

He tilted her head up to face him, then kissed her gently on the lips. It was like, as soon as they were kissing, or touching in some way, all of his troubles just melted away completely. He kissed the tip of her nose and placed a hand on her cheek, smiling down at her.

"I missed you."

She hugged him again. He loved it when she hugged him like this, as if she would never let him go.

"I missed you too Sam. But never mind about all that."

Sam raised an eyebrow in question, and grabbed her hand, linking their fingers together as they set off for the walk back to hers.

"What could possibly be more important than soppy sentiments?!"

"Barbra Streisand gave me her phone number. Her actual real life phone number."

He chuckled, loving the excitement in her eyes as she spoke.

"Well she is hardly going to give you a fake one is she? It's Barbra Streisand, I don't think she is into games of giving out false numbers. She's a bit too…. Superstarrish for that."

She laughed back and dug him in the ribs gently with her elbow.

"Alright smart ass. Do you not realise how cool this is? I have Barbra Streisand's phone number! Oh my God."

"Wait… should I be worried? Are you going to leave me for her? Because that would probably make national news and I would be mortified."

She pretended to think about it for a moment.

"Well, I mean…. Does Barbra rent out whole theatres with Roses and Candles and you know…. Hire herself? Because if she does then maybe I might just have to trade you in Sam Evans."

He stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"You are cruel to me. What would I do without you?"

He was supposed to be joking. He didn't mean for his voice to croak at the last word. She looked up at him in alarm and squeezed his hand.

"Sam? Are you OK ? You have been acting weird all night. You're not yourself. What's going on?"

He shook his head almost too quickly as they started climbing the stairs to her apartment.

"I'm fine."

Nothing else was said as they finished the stairs and she unlocked the door to the apartment. They kicked their shoes off, and walked to her bedroom, pulling the curtain round. As far as Sam could tell, nobody else was in anyway, but he was glad of the extra privacy.

He stood there and just looked at her for a moment, while she stared at him, concern written all over her face. He was about to tell her, about to explain why he felt so….. But he couldn't. Instead, he kicked his jeans off, and climbed into her bed, pulling the covers over him. He felt the bed sink down as she climbed in with him a few moments later. He turned around to face her.

"Sam?" She wrapped the covers around both of them, and waited for him to speak. She looked so beautiful. If Blaine was right…. If this all ended up as …. He didn't know how he was going to handle it.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He instantly felt warmer, calmer now they were touching. He closed his eyes and buried his head in her shoulder while she lovingly rubbed his back.

"You can sleep." She whispered, as she carried on soothing patterns into his skin. He tried to fight it. The last thing he wanted to do around Rachel was sleep.

_A bright light flashed , making him open an eye sleepily. When he opened his other eye, he realised he was back at Mckinley in the choir room. What? How did he get here? Where was everybody?_

_He heard a noise in the distance, and tried to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from. It sounded like Rachel. Like she was calling out to him. He started running through the corridors, anxious to get to her. He had to know if she was alright. The corridors seemed never ending. He was just about to give up and go back when he saw a sign for the auditorium. He ran through the door, looking at the stage in surprise. Everyone was there. Was he at some party? Had Rachel tried to surprise him again?_

_He ran down the steps , joining his friends on stage. He was about to say hi, but stopped himself when he realised nobody was smiling. They were all staring at him, something was wrong._

_He found Mr Schu in the middle of the crowd ._

_"Mr Schu? What's going on? What are we all doing here?"_

_He frowned as the teacher made no effort to talk , he just scowled. He found Tina and shook her slightly. Tina would tell him. Tina was one of his best friends._

_"Tina, what's happening?"_

_Nothing. Like Mr Schu, she just looked even angrier. Sam started to panic as the whole crowd closed in on him. Blaine, Kurt, Brittany, Santana, Tina, Mr Schu, Puck, Quinn, Mike, Kitty, Unique, Marley, Ryder, Artie…. They all started forming a tight circle around him, and he couldn't breathe. He felt himself being pushed along. He was just about to start shouting when they stopped pushing him, and he was alone on the stage, facing the wall. The wall with Finns plaque. His confusion and fear turned to happiness, seeing Finn always made him smile, yet sad at the same time._

_He was about to talk to the plaque, as he often did, when he noticed another plaque beside it. But this plaque , held a picture of him. He started shaking his head, wondering what the hell was going on. He stepped closer, trying to read the plaque. As he stepped closer, he realised it wasn't a plaque , but a football poster from when he had won his team a game. He sighed in relief. It had the date stamped on when they had won the game, and he smiled at the memories._

_Suddenly, Rachel walked out from behind the stage, a huge beam of light following her as she walked. Sam shielded his eyes to get a better look at her. She looked beautiful. She was in a red beanie hat, and an all black outfit. She looked like she had been crying. He stepped forward, reaching out to her._

_"Are you OK Rach?"_

_She didn't say anything. She ignored him as she too walked over to the photos. She looked from one to the other , and he smiled as she carefully took his football one from the wall, and looked at it for a few minutes. Then she turned to him smiling, and before he could stop her , she started smashing it against the floor. He watched as the glass splintered into a million tiny pieces and she hit the picture again and again. His face ripped in half, and the frame cracked in three different places._

_She looked at him, dropping his picture._

_"I will never choose you."_

_He started calling out after her as she walked away without a backwards glance._

_"Rachel. Don't do this to me. Rachel please."_

_He felt desperate. Why was this happening? Why was she being so cruel?_

_"RACHEL."_

He sat up, panting hard, a sheen of sweat over his body. His lungs felt tight as he tried to suck in air, and his eyes adjusted to the room.

He jumped as he felt warm hands over him, soothing him, trying to calm him down.

"It's OK baby. I'm here. Sssshhh. It was just a bad dream. I'm here."

He looked at her, feeling confused and scared. He tried to see if she had a picture in her hands, but no…. her arms were around him. She looked worried.

"Rachel?"

She nodded, and kissed him full on the lips. She was really here. It was just a bad dream. He clutched her to him, pulling her so she was on top of him. He laid back down while she kissed him, and he felt her, felt every inch of her, making sure she was real.

"I'm here. It was just a dream."

She brushed his hair off his head with her hand, and kissed him on the nose, looking into his eyes.

"I'm here." She said again, but this time as a whisper.

He felt calmer now. But not calm enough to let her go. She kissed him again on the lips, as he held her. He knew his heart was still racing. He knew it wasn't fair to act this way with her, she was scared. He pushed her off him gently, and sat up again, turning the bedside lamp on so he could look at her properly.

"I'm sorry."

They never broke eye contact as she shook her head.

"Don't be."

He looked down at the bed cover, and started tracing the pattern with his finger.

"I…. I don't want to keep things from you."

"Then don't." She said, her voice soft.

He took a deep breath and sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her.

"Blaine told me earlier that I would never be Finn. That no amount of dates and stuff can make me someone else. It's been playing on my mind."

He heard her sigh, and she got off the bed, padded round to him and crouched between his knees, looking up at him.

"Wow. I want to punch Blaine as well as hug him for looking out for you. I knew something was wrong."

He shrugged, looking down at her, not knowing what to say.

"Listen to me Sam. I don't want you to be Finn. I know we tried to put a closure on this last night, and actually, I blame myself for not really saying anything at the time, maybe if I had of said something to you last night, you wouldn't be feeling like this now after what Blaine said."

She stood up and perched herself on his lap. She was only wearing her underwear, he hadn't noticed before. He was still in his T-shirt and boxers.

He wrapped his arms around her, his chin on her shoulder, as he listened to her speak.

"The truth is, I was too choked to say anything last night. You don't realise that what you did for me… it was amazing. I don't want you to be Finn. When I look at you, I don't see my long lost love and what could have been. I'm not sad when I'm with you. I see the future. I see silver stars."

She held up her wrist, and he smiled when he saw her new bracelet twinkling in the dim light.

"You are wearing it."

He touched the stars softly.

"Of course I am wearing it. My manager shouted at me earlier because I refused to take it off for the show. It's a part of me now. Just like you are a part of me. And you know what Sam?"

He looked up at her, kissed her bare shoulder and smiled again.

"What?"

"We probably will get comments like that, now…. And maybe even forever. Our friends, they are always going to be concerned. And if we ever split up, they would be the same if you got a new girlfriend, they would say…. 'she isn't Rachel'. It's what friends do. They don't want you to get hurt. They don't want me to get hurt. You are always going to be compared to Finn probably, and I am so, so sorry for that baby."

He shook his head, he was still smiling, but it was a sad smile.

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault."

She lifted his hand, kissed his palm and beamed at him.

"Well, I'm still sorry. But I need to be clear on one thing, and as long as you know this, then we will always be fine…."

"I'm listening."

She turned in his lap, so they were facing each other, her legs either side of his and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Other people will compare and doubt, But I never will."

She lifted his hand and placed it on her chest, he could feel her heart racing. She placed her hand over his heart, and they looked into each others eyes.

"I never will Sam. I will never compare. You are Sam Evans. Farmer boy, sweet, kind, loving, pretty hot in the bedroom and unbelievably sexy. That is you. And I love you. I love every inch of you."

He grinned as he kissed her, moving his mouth down slowly to nibble her ear. His jaw grazed along her neck, he hadn't shaved yet and she shivered as he moved along.

"And I love you. I especially love you when you call me sexy. Tell me again how sexy I am?"

She giggled, wrapping her legs around him tighter, driving him crazy. The troubles of earlier were forgotten just like that. She had reassured him and he believed in his heart that he was good enough for her, that she meant every word when she told him she would never compare him to Finn.

"We were actually being very serious for once. We can't be all deep and meaningful and then…. Well… not so deep."

His fingers lightly traced her sides as he carried on kissing her. He ran a hand back up to her shoulder, sliding down one of her bra straps.

"You know I can go deep baby. We can still be deep."

She laughed, and let out a gasp as he flipped her onto the bed, climbing on top of her.

"Sam Evans, are you talking dirty to me?"

He held her arms down as she reached out to touch him.

"It depends which way you want to look at it Miss Berry."

She giggled again as she strained against him.

"You can't say those things and then not let me touch you. You don't even have your t-shirt off yet, it's driving me crazy."

He smirked at her as he let go of her hands and started kissing her collar-bone, making his way down to her belly. He would never get tired of feeling her soft skin.

"You can't touch me until I have fulfilled my little promise from earlier."

Her breathing was hard and fast as he worked his way down.

"Remind me again of the promise? Something about performing for me if I performed for Barbra?"

He chuckled, his fingers tugging at the waistband of her panties.

"I'm pretty sure it involved me, you, my tongue and…. Oh fuck this, I'm just going to show you instead."

She squealed as he ripped her panties off and got to work.

**A/N - THANKS EVERYONE! YOUR REVIEWS ARE STILL AMAZING, AND ALSO, THANKS FOR THE PMS I HAVE BEEN RECEIVING LATELY REGARDING THE STORY. I LOVE TALKING TO YOU ALL , IT'S WONDERFUL! XXX**


	21. Chapter 21

**Something**

**Chapter 21**

After a few more hours of Sam fulfilling promises and being with Rachel, they fell asleep in each others arms. He felt content and sure about her feelings now, he was able to rest easy.

It only seemed like they had been asleep for five minutes when they were awoken by a loud bang. Sam checked his phone, it was seven in the morning. He pulled his boxers on, told Rachel to stay in bed, and walked out to see what was going on.

He raised an eyebrow as he saw Santana on the floor, a kitchen stool toppled over next to her. Her hair was a mess, her make-up was smudged, and it seemed like she was having a conversation with the stool.

She looked up after a minute, noticed Sam standing there, and started making gagging noises.

"Put some clothes on trouty mouth, the last thing I need to see when I am this drunk is that. Because I had to have a few drinks. You know? You ever get that? You ever need drinks Sam? Because sometimes if you just think and then it gets too much, you need a drink. Like Brittany. Brittany S Pearce. You just need a drink sometimes. Something strong."

Sam realised what was going on, and went and sat on the floor next to Santana. She looked up at him sadly.

"You might as well tell me. What's the matter? Have you two had a fight?"

She shook her head, then leaned into his shoulder. Sam couldn't really tell if she was really crying or drunkenly pretending.

"No. No fight. It's just…. She lives so far away from me and she will get someone else. I know she will. She posted a picture on the net last night with one of her college friends. And the college friend was pretty. She had blonde hair and she looked nothing like me. Lisa. I mean….. why, why is she called Lisa?"

Sam shrugged, and put his arm around Santana gently.

"I don't why she's called that. And you are pretty as well Santana. You know Britt loves you. She's not going to cheat you know."

She sniffled, and for a moment, Sam thought she was going to puke.

"Lisa will work her way in. She will be the new love of Brittany's life."

Sam was trying not to laugh now. He had seen Santana jealous when they were at school, but she had matured lately. It was definitely a visit from the old, insecure Santana.

"Lisa will never be the love of Brittany S Pearce's life. You know why?"

She looked up at him again, her brown eyes watery.

"Why?"

"Because Lisa isn't Santana Lopez."

She smiled now, and hugged him back. This was a sure fire way to know she was drunk. She usually went out of her way to avoid physical contact with most people besides Britt. They hugged for a while, and Sam chuckled when he heard a soft snore.

He stood up, and with great difficulty, hoisted her up into his arms. She was light as a feather, but she was lying in an awkward heap which made it difficult to pick her up.

When she sleepily looked up at him in question, he smiled kindly.

"Come on you, let's get you to bed."

He carried her to her room, laid her on the bed, took her high-heeled shoes off and pulled the cover over her. Then he ran to the kitchen, fetching a bowl for the inevitable puking session when she woke up and a glass of water, placing both by her bed. He was just about to pull her curtain round to give her some privacy, when she softly said his name.

He turned in surprise.

"Yes?"

"If I wasn't a lesbian, I would probably have great sex with you. Your body is hot."

He laughed, shaking his head in amusement.

"Wow, I am so going to write that down, and tease you with that for the rest of your life. I can't wait to see how much you regret saying that tomorrow."

The only answer from her was a soft snore. He chuckled again and made him and Rachel a coffee. When he went back to Rachel, she was sitting up in bed, looking down at her bracelet.

"You OK ?" He asked as he handed her a coffee.

She beamed at him.

"I am more than OK . I just saw what you did there. I was peeking through the curtain. Do you even realise how great you are?"

He looked at her in confusion as he sat on the bed next to her, pulling the covers back over them.

He took a sip of his coffee and leant back against the headboard.

"I didn't do anything. I just put her to bed because she was drunk. Remind me to be gone from here when she wakes up, I do not want to witness a full blown Santana hangover."

She giggled.

"They are pretty brutal. And it's not what you did, it's more what you said. You are just so kind to people. I lucked out with you Sam Evans."

"Most people would say I was the one who lucked out. You just sort of got stuck with a tall blonde dork. I feel bad for you."

She rolled her eyes affectionately. His cheeks turned pink as he suddenly had a thought.

"Wait, if you were watching what just happened , then you must have heard what she said to me when I put her to bed."

She looked at him now, an eyebrow raised in question.

"No. I came back to bed when I saw you carry her away. What did she say?"

He could have kicked himself. He was such an idiot sometimes.

"Oh uh… nothing."

She put her coffee cup down on the bedside table, then continued her questioning stare.

"Spill it farmer boy, what did she say?"

He knew his cheeks were going red now. He couldn't hide it. He would make such a bad liar. He drained his cup, put it on the table, and looked at his hands as he spoke.

"Something about having sex with me if she wasn't … well, you know… into girls."

He glanced at Rachel. Her jaw fell open at his words, then she folded her arms across her chest, a scowl on her face.

"You have got to be kidding. She's seriously making moves on my man?"

He pursed his lips, unable to help the warm fuzzy feeling inside of him at her words. He loved it when she called him 'her man'. It felt like a dream come true every time she said anything like that.

"She's drunk Rach. And a lesbian. I don't think it counts as a threat to our relationship."

She scowled even more now and to Sam's surprise, pulled the covers off her, and sat on the edge of the bed, with her back to him.

"So if she was straight and sober, she would be a threat? Great. That is just brilliant to know."

He let his laughter out now, unable to hide his amusement any longer.

"You are so cute when you get jealous. I don't think I will ever tire of it."

Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew she would be rolling her eyes right now. He threw the covers off him and crept up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. His hands travelled up and down her soft flesh as he started kissing her neck.

"You know I only have eyes for you right?"

She didn't answer, but he could see the corner of her mouth turned up in a smile.

"Right. And you know…You also have eyes for... Straight Santana and probably all my friends and tall blonde models and…"

She stopped as he gasped and jumped out of bed. He scrambled around on the floor trying to find his clothes. She watched him as he got dressed.

"I only have eyes for you. No arguments. You are the most beautiful girl in the world and I don't know if I have told you enough, but I am madly, deeply and absofuckinglutely in love with you."

She laughed as he hopped around, trying to pull his socks on and his jeans up.

"But I completely forgot, I have a shoot. I have to be there at nine, and I have to go home and shower."

She looked disappointed for a moment, then her whole face lit up.

"Can I come with you?"

His eyes twinkled as he ran a hand through his hair and straightened his shirt out.

"Shower sex may have to be rescheduled for another time Miss Berry. But I will put it and uh… you , right at the top of my to do list."

She threw a pillow at him.

"Not come with you to have shower sex you complete loon. Although now you mention it….. " She shook her head as if clearing the thought away. " No, I meant come to the shoot with you? I'm going to be stuck here, bored all day. I am going to be missing you terribly and I don't have to leave for work until five-ish."

He grinned.

"Sure you can. But you have to be quick in the shower and getting dressed. I will wait here."

She raised an eyebrow as he sat on the bed.

"I'm having a shower with you at yours."

He narrowed his eyes at her as she started pulling on some clothes.

"I don't have time for shower sex. So you better just shower here baby girl."

She sighed dramatically as she quickly ran a brush through her hair and pretended to look offended at his words.

"One track mind Sam Evans. It saves water and time. Let's go."

She pulled him off the bed and they basically ran out of the apartment. They made it to his in record time and headed straight for the bathroom. It turns out they did have a little bit of time for some shower fun. Rachel pointed out that as they were saving time by having the same shower, then they had time to fool around. To be fair, he didn't really need persuading.

It was a very happy couple that walked out onto the busy streets of New York that morning , hand in hand. They made it to the shoot on time and Rachel was fine to stay with him as long as she kept behind the camera line. It was a solo shoot today, but occasionally, one of his model friends would walk past the room and drop in and say hi. Sam tried not to laugh every time it was a girl, Rachel's face was priceless.

When it was time for a break, Sam suggested they go grab some lunch over the road. They found a nice little café and ordered some sandwiches and drinks, and for around five minutes, just gazed at each other.

They jumped as Rachel's phone beeped with a text. She read it and smiled , typing out a reply. Then she looked at Sam again. He didn't want to be nosey or clingy or whatever , but he was curious to know who had made her smile like that.

"Santana woke up from her hangover or something?"

She shook her head, and the phone beeped again. She started laughing this time, replied back and looked at Sam, not saying anything.

"What's the joke?"

He smiled, hoping she would tell him.

He watched as her face went from smiling, to guilt, to defensive. He knew she was about to say something he wouldn't like.

"Oh it's uh… just … uh… it's just a friend. Inside joke thing, you wouldn't get it."

He sat back and sipped his drink, studying her face, trying to figure out what was going on.

"I might get it. We have a pretty close circle of friends Rach. And they all happen to be the same friends so…. Try me."

She shook her head as the phone beeped again. She left it this time on the table.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

She shook her head again, looking relieved when the food arrived . She took a bite of a sandwich.

"This is so good."

He frowned, and bit into his sandwich.

"It's fine , we can change the subject if you like. But the benefit of having a girlfriend who also happens to have been one of my best friends , is that I can always tell when you are keeping something from me."

Rachel let out a deep breath, and just as she was about to say something, the phone beeped again. Sam would have never overstepped the mark by reading a private text, but he looked at her phone as it lit up, his jaw dropping as he read the name. Even from this upside down angle, he could clearly see who had been texting her.

She knew he had seen. She grabbed her phone quickly and shoved it into her bag without reading the text.

"How long have you two been talking then?"

She shrugged, taking another bite of food , unable to look him in the eye.

"Just a few days. I didn't say anything because I knew you would react weird. It's nothing Sam. Let's not make a big deal out of this."

He shrugged now, and leaned back in his chair.

"Why would I make a big deal out of it? Just because you are texting the guy that broke your heart, humiliated you in front of everyone, cracked eggs over your head, hated every single person in the Glee club and tried to have us destroyed? Why would I have a problem with any of that?"

"Wow. Sarcasm is a really bad look on you."

He scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. He felt nervy and on edge right now.

"Jesse. Jesse St James. Why would you ever speak to him again? And why are you smiling at every text? He's a complete douche Rachel."

She pushed her half eaten sandwich aside and glared at him.

"Then you two should get along just fine."

Yet again, his jaw fell open. He was angry now. Why was she trying to turn this around on him?

"Little unfair don't you think? How about I give Quinn a ring, see if she wants to hook up or something?"

She groaned in frustration, she looked mad now as well.

"It's not the same thing at all and you know it. I bumped into Jesse, we exchanged numbers because he is one of the ensemble in another Broadway show, and we have been swapping stories. I'm not hooking up with him. I knew you would react like this which is why I kept it quiet."

"Well excuse me for not wanting you to interact with a guy who stomped on your heart and made you the laughing stock of all Glee clubs. How have you turned all this around on me to make it seem like I'm in the wrong?"

She sighed, and for a moment, Sam wanted to take it all back, the whole argument. She looked really sad and he couldn't stand it.

"I don't want to watch you getting close to all those models but I deal with it. That thing you are feeling right now Sam, It's called jealousy. And it sucks. And it is with me every single time you have a shoot with a girl that looks nothing like me."

He was done with the conversation now. He was upset, hurt and he needed to get back to work.

"First of all, I love you. Those models, they barely even register with me. I love you Rachel Berry . You."

He threw some money down on the table and stood up, his chair scraping back noisily. She looked up at him, her face full of anger and upset, it was the first 'real' argument between them since they had been together and it was awful.

"And second…. Don't talk to me about jealousy. I know what jealousy is. You had a Finn. The great love of your life. My best friend. So jealousy is a pretty regular visitor in my heart."

She looked guilty now. She stood up , facing him.

"Sam… I… I'm….."

He shook his head.

"Don't."

He walked out of the cafe with his heart feeling heavy , and got back to work.


	22. Chapter 22

**Something**

Chapter 22

It was nearing four pm and Sam was weary and tired. He was still at the shoot, and it seemed to be going on forever. He supposed it was because he still had the argument with Rachel replaying over and over in his brain.

The photographers started packing up and he felt relieved that he could go home and catch up on some sleep. Just before he left the building, he checked his phone. Nothing. He had heard nothing from her since he stormed out of the café earlier.

At this moment in time, he was insanely in love. And he was angry. He wouldn't be budging just because he desperately missed her, just because he ached to be holding her again, just because he loved her. She was in the wrong, this was not his fault.

He walked through the streets, staring down at his feet. It wasn't just that she was texting a guy. It was the guy in question. Jesse St James was a tool. The whole Glee Club had nursed Rachel through a broken heart after he and his team went to town on her. What could she possibly have to say to him? Why would he make her smile like that?

He tried to ignore that if it were some other guy she had been texting, then he would have had a similar reaction. It was jealousy, and it sucked …. But this was just…. Jesse St Fucking James.

He slammed the door open to the apartment, not caring when it made a small dent in the wall. He slammed it shut just as hard. Blaine came running out, a towel wrapped around him, his curly hair dripping wet. Sam sunk down onto the sofa, while Blaine just stared at him.

"What's up?"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know."

"Well… yeah. It's why I asked."

Sam sighed, and leaned further into the sofa. He was still tired from lack of sleep over the last few days.

" Rachel and I had a huge argument. You were right Blaine. Congratulations, you said it would never work out and here we are, proving you right."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, then walked out. He came back in the room five minutes later, fully clothed and his hair a little bit drier. He sat on the sofa next to Sam.

"What was the row about?"

"Jesse St James of all things. Turns out they are on friendly terms. You know… like friendly… texting…. Smiling ….. sort of terms."

Blaine burst out laughing, then covered his mouth with his hand, trying, but failing to look apologetic. Sam stared at his friend like he had just gone mad.

"I'm sorry. I am I just… I have never seen you jealous before. It's hilarious."

Sam scowled.

"Glad you find it so funny."

Blaine coughed and sort of hiccupped at the same time in an attempt to stop laughing.

"Listen, we haven't spoken since I said those things. I have been wanting to apologize. I didn't mean any of it. That's why I found this so funny. It's just so…. Minor in the grand scheme of things. If you and Rachel could overcome everything with Finn, and still find happiness, then there is no way you can let a complete douche bag like Jesse St James waltz in and mess it up."

Sam thought about what he said. He was right . If they could overcome tragedy, surely they could overcome Jesse.

"Don't apologize. I get you were just looking out for me. I guess if I didn't know you and Kurt were soul mates, then I would be the same about you in a new relationship as well. We are best friends . It's in the job description."

Blaine smiled, and patted him on the arm in a friendly gesture, then stood up.

"Speaking of soul mates, I am now heading for Kurt's. You coming over? I hear Santana has a monster hangover. Kurt and I thought it would be funny to blast show tunes outside her room."

Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh you are so cruel. I'm just going to hang out here. I need to catch up on some sleep."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Well that is boring. By the way, I checked the calendar, you have a day off tomorrow and we are going to spend at least some of it together. Rachel can't have you every minute of the day. "

Sam chucked a cushion as Blaine was about to open the front door.

"Blaine Anderson, you are always hitting on me. Go see your fiancé. I will see if I can schedule a bro date at some point tomorrow, but I will be fully clothed. Any funny business and Kurt will know about it."

His friend rolled his eyes again and chucked the cushion back at Sam.

"If your head gets any bigger, you will not be able to fit through this door anymore. Make it up with Rachel, Jealousy is so ugly."

Sam frowned as the door closed, then got his phone out. He started typing out a text, but realised he couldn't. He didn't know what to say. He went to bed, and fell asleep easily. He was so tired that he didn't even stay awake stressing about the argument.

He checked his phone when he woke up. It was half nine, he had been asleep since six. He blinked, trying to wake himself up, and realised he had a text on his phone.

**Rachel: **Are you still mad at me? Xx

He checked the time it was sent, 7:20 … a few minutes before she would have had to start the show.

**Sam:** Yes. But I am also still in love with you. X

He felt OK about sending that message. He couldn't completely let the argument go, and he didn't want to lie, this way, he was at least telling the truth.

He fell into a light sleep again while waiting for a text back. He knew she didn't finish the show until 10:30 so the chances were he wouldn't be getting a text til at least elevenish when she finished signing stuff at the stage door.

He was right. A text came through at 10:55.

**Rachel: **I am in love with you too Sam. But you have to understand that I have friends. Friends who are guys…. I can't just not speak to another man again in case you get jealous. Xx

He had been willing to move on from the argument after Blaine's words, but this text wound him up.

**Sam: **It is not about that and you know it. Have I ever objected to you speaking to Puck? He's one of your best friends and an ex boyfriend. But it's fine. Artie, Mike, Kurt , Blaine…. Heck, you even text Mr Schu regularly. It's not that he is a guy, it's who he is. A jerk.

**Rachel: **I just never saw you as immature. This has come as a shock to me.

Sam's jaw fell open. He chucked his phone across the room and buried his head in the covers, forcing himself to go back to sleep.

He stayed asleep until 7am the next morning. The first thing he did when he woke was jump out of bed to retrieve his phone. He was disappointed to see there were no messages or phone calls.

He knew exactly the way Rachel worked now. And he knew what he had to do to stop this fight. He was wounded and hurt by her actions, but he knew he couldn't lose her. He had to be the bigger person. He had to show her that he was mature enough to be in a relationship with her. He showered , got changed into some jeans and a blue and white checked shirt (hopefully it would make this easier if he was dressed in what she loved), and made his way out of the building. He phoned Kurt as he walked along.

"Hey Sam. There better be a really good reason you are ringing me right now. It's not even eight yet"

He sounded sleepy, Sam actually felt a bit bad about ringing up, but he knew he would have no chance with Santana.

"Sorry it's so early dude, but I will be at yours in around twenty minutes and I need you to let me in. Without waking Rachel up."

He heard Kurt laugh down the phone.

"No worries about Rachel waking up, she has been like a zombie since doing this show and dating you. Every spare moment she gets, she sleeps. "

Sam couldn't help but think this was a good thing. At least it meant she wasn't texting Jesse in her spare moments.

Kurt agreed to let Sam in , and he quickly ran into the nearest open shop, and brought Rachel some more flowers. Yellow roses of course, she only had eight hundred , she could probably do with some more. He also brought her some chocolates , and set off for her place.

Kurt let him in, frowning and shaking his head when he saw yet more flowers. Sam crept into Rachel's 'room'. Kurt was right, she was out for the count. Even when he placed the chocolates and flowers at the end of her bed, she didn't move. He couldn't help but smile as she slept, she really was beautiful. He hated the fact they were in the middle of an argument. It was the last thing they needed. And Blaine was right, Jesse St James was not going to come between them.

Sam went out to the front room and made himself at home on the sofa. Kurt left for college and told him to help himself to food or drinks. He made a coffee then sat down again, trying not to fall asleep. He grinned when Santana walked out of her bedroom. She still looked hung over from the other night. She glared at him as she poured herself a coffee, then sat on the sofa next to him.

She was still glaring at him as she sipped her drink. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"Have I done something wrong?"

She grimaced.

"Yes. You were the last thing I saw before waking up to the worst hangover of my life. So… you are not in my good books right now trouty."

Sam chuckled , relieved it wasn't anything serious. He had really enjoyed being friends with Santana recently. He saw through the tough persona.

"You have nobody to blame for that but yourself. I put you to bed. I was very gentlemanly and all you were bothered about was my erm… what was it…. 'hot body'?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at him in horror.

"What?"

He elbowed her playfully, unable to stop the grin on his face.

"Come on, surely you remember. You told me you would totally have sex with me… no, wait. You said you would have great sex with me because I have a hot body."

She looked confused now and shook her head.

"No I didn't , you are lying. I did not say that."

Sam sipped his drink, finding the whole thing hilarious.

"You did. Ask Rach. She heard."

OK , that was technically a little white lie, but it was fun winding her up, and besides, she did say it. He wasn't going to let her get away with it.

She shook her head, looking like she was about to vomit.

"No. No no no. And if I did… then we can never speak of it again. But I didn't."

Sam rolled his eyes.

"Fine , you didn't. But you did. It's OK though, you told me you would only have great sex with me if you were straight, and you're not, so you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I will just be content knowing that you find me hot. All these years I thought you hated me and really, you were just eying up my hot bod."

She drained her cup and stood up, the glare from earlier back.

"I'm going back to bed. You have given me enough awful thoughts to make sure I have a good nightmare , so thanks."

He chuckled to himself as she walked away.

He sat on the sofa for what seemed like hours, but he was determined not to fall asleep. He had caught up on his sleep last night, he had to be awake for when Rachel woke.

Eventually , he heard some stirring. His heart rate sped up as he wondered if he should be here, if he was doing the right thing. What if she didn't want to make up?

He watched as she walked out of the curtain, she had the flowers in her hand and was looking at them in puzzlement.

She stopped when she saw him sitting there, her mouth open. He tried to figure out if she was still mad. He didn't have to figure it out for long. She dropped the flowers on the floor and ran up to him, jumped on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him like he had been away for years. She crushed her lips so hard into his that he was left breathless after the kiss. After a few minutes, he pulled back to look at her.

"I missed you."

She smiled, but looked sad and guilty all at once. She ran a hand through his hair, and hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too. I hate fighting with you."

He kissed her neck.

"Fighting? That wasn't a fight baby. That was just an over-reaction on my part. You can text who you want."

She shook her head and groaned.

"No I can't. And I won't. I deleted his number. I was a cow. I understand why it hurt you, I just didn't want you to be right. Although…. I must admit, it was kind of nice seeing how jealous you got. It made me feel wanted."

He ran a hand up and down her back, and smiled at her.

"It shouldn't take you texting some guy to make you feel wanted by me Rach. I always want you. How do you not know that?"

She shrugged, and looked down at her legs.

"I do know that. I guess."

He frowned.

"Well clearly I'm not doing this boyfriend stuff right if you only guess."

She squealed as he stood up with her in his arms.

She grinned as he carried her to the bedroom to convince her how much he really wanted her. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Something**

Chapter 23

Over the next few weeks , Sam and Rachel found themselves in a routine. If he didn't have a shoot, he would spend time with her during the day until she had to go to work , and often, he would wait for her outside the theatre at night and walk her home. Occasionally , if she wasn't too tired, she would accompany him on a shoot.  
>He had never been this happy in a relationship before. He felt like he was waking up in a dream every single day. And it wasn't just how he felt that mattered to him, it was how Rachel felt. She constantly had a smile on her face. Over the days, Sam had become pretty confident at making it clear that he wanted Rachel. She had always made him feel wanted , and he had made sure to return the favour. They hadn't had one cross word since the whole Jesse drama, and before they knew it, a month had passed. Their month anniversary happened to be on a night Rachel had off, so he booked them a table at a nice restaurant and waited nervously for her to show up. He had wanted to meet her really, but he had been at a shoot all day and had to get changed on set, she insisted that she would be fine making her way by herself.<p>

He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw her walk in, it wasn't even dark out, but he had worried anyway. She looked beautiful as always. He wondered if he would ever lose that feeling every time he saw her, that feeling of complete and absolute love. His whole body was on edge whenever she was near, he had chills up and down his spine, his stomach had multiple butterflies with the occasional somersault thrown in, and he felt clammy and nervous. As much as he felt like a hot mess around her, he hoped he never would lose the feeling. It was nice. It reminded him that he was with Rachel Berry. He knew he had said it many times, but he really had lucked out.

He stood up to greet her, pulling his suit jacket down, making sure it wasn't creased. The suit he was wearing happened to be his favourite. It was a dark grey Givenchy one , and it made him feel rich whenever he thought of the price. He hadn't had to buy it, it was a freebie from a shoot, but it was still crazy to him wearing stuff like this when a few years back, he couldn't even afford a new pair of sneakers if they broke. Underneath the grey suit, he wore a white shirt with the two top buttons undone, no tie. He didn't want to go overboard, but he had wanted to look nice for her. This was all so new to him, it had been his idea to go for a meal to celebrate a month.

He hadn't been like this with previous girlfriends. Not at all. He wouldn't have had a clue how long they had been together, but with Rachel, everything was different. He loved the fact that she was slightly more demanding than anyone he had ever known. She had thrown hints about it being nearly a month, he would just pretend to not have a clue what she was talking about. It had been priceless telling her last night to meet him here today. He had definitely had some rewards last night for planning this.

He smiled at the memory as she walked up to him. It wasn't just that she was beautiful, there was something else about her. She had a sophisticated air about her. She was classy. But all at the same time, she never looked down her nose at anyone. She knew about his families poverty when he was back at school and rather than ignore it or be cruel, she had brought him and his siblings clothes and food. She was his angel.

"I know I always call you beautiful…. But Wow Rachel Berry."

She grinned and made him laugh as she gave him a twirl. Her dress was the lace material that always looked so good on her, in a light pink colour. It was funny, because she was the complete opposite to Marilyn Monroe, but she really reminded Sam of her tonight. It was the cut of the dress, and the elegance . Her make up was natural and her dark hair was falling around her shoulders. She really did look incredible.

"Wow yourself Sam Evans. You look devilishly handsome."

He grinned back and pulled out a chair for her. When he sat opposite her, he just stared for a while, unable to believe she was his. The smile on her face said everything as she looked down at the menu, then back at him, her cheeks going red.

"Will you stop, you are making me blush."

He shrugged.

"The only way I am going to stop looking at you, is if you walk away. It's really not my fault you look so good."

She giggled.

"You know all the right things to say. How was the shoot?"

A waiter rushed over to pour them some non-alcoholic pink champagne. They were still too young to drink by law , but Puck was in town and Sam had asked him to provide a real bottle for when they arrived back at his later. Blaine was at Kurt's for the night so they had the apartment to themselves. It would be nice for a change, they spent so much time at Rachel's with only a curtain for privacy, that it would feel amazing being able to close the door.

They thanked the waiter and Sam took a sip of his drink.

"It was boring without you. It feels weird doing shoots when you aren't there. The whole crew seem to like you better than me as well. Linda was in a grump today because nobody took her any herbal tea."

Rachel laughed at this while taking a sip of her drink. Linda was sort of like Sam's PA , but she was also assigned to five other models on the books as well. She was a kind lady, well into her fifties now, and always loved the tea Rachel brought to shoots. They would both sit there gossiping the whole time while Sam was in front of the camera.

"Aw! Linda is so sweet. Next time you have a day shoot , I will definitely bring her some tea."

Sam smiled and looked at the menu.

"We better order something. I know how grouchy you get without food."

She rolled her eyes affectionately, but ordered the biggest thing on the menu anyway which made him laugh. He chose a salad, he had another underwear shoot next week and since he had been with Rach, they had pigged out every day. She moaned when he ordered it, she was always telling him that his body was perfect and that he didn't need to worry, but he shrugged it off. He wasn't a typical guy anyway, he actually loved salads. He loved burgers and pizza too, but a salad would be fine. Besides, if he got hungry he could just help himself to some of her whole Pizza she had just ordered , or some of the fries she had ordered on the side… or even her second side order of bread. It amazed him how much she ate, there wasn't a thing to her. And he knew for a fact that once she had eaten all of that, she would order some huge dessert, probably something caked with chocolate. He had known all this about her before they were together of course, they were good friends, they had picked up on each others habits. But now, he found all her little ways and quirks adorable.

When the food arrived, she piled on some fries and bread to Sam's plate anyway.

"Salad and fries. What a weird combination."

She shrugged while taking a bite of Pizza.

"Don't blame me. I wouldn't have to pile your plate up with food if you had just ordered something bigger."

He grinned, breaking off some of the bread and popping it in his mouth.

"Well, when I lose my modelling contract because you made me as big as a house and I am penniless, I will just have to beg for money from my rich, Broadway star girlfriend."

She laughed now, her eyes full of amusement.

"Hardly rich. But I will accept Broadway star. It's still so weird hearing you call me girlfriend. Good weird though."

"It is weird. Good weird for sure."

"If we think it's weird now, just imagine how weird it will be if we get engaged or when we are husband and wife or something."

Sam's fork stopped when it was half way to his mouth. He gaped at her as she looked down at her plate of food, her cheeks redder than ever. It wasn't often like Rachel to get embarrassed, but she clearly was right now.

"You…. you have thought about that?"

She looked up at him through her dark thick lashes.

"Define 'that'."

Sam put his fork down now, not sure if he wanted to eat anymore.

"Marriage… babies…. The future. That."

She chewed on her food before answering him.

"I didn't say anything about babies. But yes. Doesn't every girl think about that?"

Sam blew out and sat back in his chair. He ran a hand through his hair because he was nervous, instantly cursing under his breath for messing it up. He had wanted to look smart tonight, but as usual, his hair wasn't playing the game.

"I wouldn't know. I'm a guy. And we have only been together a month."

She reached over and handed him back his fork, smiling as he took it from her.

"Don't freak out Sam. Yes I have thought about it. I thought… well…. I thought about it with Finn. We spoke about it."

She looked down at her plate sadly. Sam did not want to see her sad tonight.

"I know. He came into football practice one day majorly pissed off because you insisted you would call your first child Barbra. Whether it was a boy or girl."

She laughed at the memory. He smiled now she was smiling.

"It's a good name. Anyway…. I wasn't bringing up Finn to make you feel bad."

He reached across and took her hand.

"I know baby. You don't have to apologize when you mention him. It's good to talk about him."

She squeezed his hand.

"Well, the point I was trying to make is that…. I thought Finn was that person. I didn't think there would be another person to think about that stuff with. I never realised that the person was right under my nose all this time."

He didn't know what to say as he looked into her eyes. All he could do was grin. She spoke again.

"Nobody knows what is going to happen in the future. We learnt that lesson the hard way with Finn. So yes, I have thought about those things. And nobody can predict babies or … or even marriage, but I do know for certain that whatever happens, you are my future."

He leaned over to give her a lingering kiss on the lips.

"You are my future too. Just in case you didn't know."

They spoke for a while more over dinner, and by the time Rachel had ordered a dessert for both of them, Sam wanted nothing more than to take her home and really celebrate a month together.

She laughed as they both dug into a huge bowl of ice-cream.

"What's so funny?"

She pointed her spoon at him.

"You have that look in your eyes. I can read you like a book now."

He laughed as she leant forward and ate the ice-cream he had just put on his spoon for him.

"Oh really? What look is that exactly?"

"I can't say it out loud. We are in a public place."

He smiled, finally managing to get some ice-cream before Rachel ate it all.

"Well then I have no clue what you mean. So."

He shrugged while she pouted. She tucked her hair behind her ear and finished her drink.

"I'm done. Let's go. You are driving me crazy looking at me like that, we need to get to yours. Now."

She stood up, picking her bag up and putting it round her shoulder.

He stretched and relaxed into his chair, beaming up at her.

"I am just fine here. I'm not even a little bit finished."

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest.

"Ah. You want to play that game hey? Well in that case, you stay here. And I will see back at yours. But… just to make it a little bit harder for you…. if you aren't out that door in ten seconds, I think I might just go back to mine . Alone. It's not only you who can tease Sam Evans."

He watched , gob smacked as she walked out of the restaurant, She wouldn't really go home would she? She probably would. It was Rachel Berry after all. She liked getting her own way. He threw some money down on the table, shouted thanks at the shocked waiter as he ran past him and bolted out the door, grabbing Rachel from behind, pulling her into his arms.

She gasped, then burst out laughing as he kissed her cheek.

"Six seconds. You just about made it. I guess you win me for the night."

He draped his arm around her shoulders as they walked along.

"I couldn't think of a better prize."

She beamed at him, the street lights casting a romantic glow over her face.

He rubbed her shoulder for a second , took his suit jacket off and placed it around her shoulders, then linked his hand with hers.

"Stop it."

He looked at her in surprise.

"Uh… stop what exactly?!"

She shook her head, and looked down at her feet as she walked.

"First, you deliberately have your shirt undone. And I know you did it on purpose just to distract me all evening. It's been torture. Then you had that look on your face. And you know that look drives me crazy, I have told you before. And now…. Now you are just stripping in the street. "

He chuckled , looking at her fondly.

"It's all in your head Rach. And I am hardly stripping. I am just giving my girlfriend a jacket because she's cold. I have no idea why you feel cold though, I think it is really, really hot tonight."

He let go of her hand to undo another button on his shirt. She groaned and hit him playfully on the arm.

"Sam!"

He gripped her hand again, laughing at her reaction.

"Don't worry baby, I will leave the rest for you to rip off later."

"Oh you can bet on that."

She let go of his hand and snaked an arm around his waist, her hand going up underneath his shirt. He tried to ignore the tingles that went through his body at her touch. They were still ten minutes away from home, he was close to just having his way with her right here in the street. He wrapped an arm round her shoulders again and kissed the top of her head.

"Was tonight OK ? I'm sorry it wasn't a huge theatre with eight hundred roses and you know…. Barbra Streisand. Every date is going to be boring for you compared to that."

Her fingertips pressed into his skin as she pulled him close to her.

"Tonight was perfect. And don't talk daft, any date is perfect with you. Life is never boring now we are together. I love you."

"Good. I love you too Rach."

She took a deep breath and looked nervous about something.

"I uh… I really hope you don't mind but , I have already planned our two month anniversary date."

He whistled.

"Wow, you really have been thinking about the future!"

She laughed.

"Well, on the day we hit two months, I booked three days leave from Funny Girl. My understudy has a contracted amount of shows to do during the run so she will fill in for me. I thought we could go back to Ohio together. See all of our old friends. I really miss Tina and she will be back home visiting that week too. Visit McKinley. See how Mr Schu is coping with being a new Dad. And uh…. visit Burt and Carole…."

His mouth fell open as he looked at her.

"That sounds amazing Rach but… Burt and Carole? Is that a good idea?"

"Are you kidding?! Carole has been ringing me every week since she found out you and I were an item. She wants to see us. I didn't bring it up before in case it was too weird for you but it's still a month away so we can both prepare for it. She's happy for us Sam. She really is. When she first found out about us, she said she was surprised, and then elated. Finn was her son, and I was a huge part of Finns life. So were you. I think we owe it to her to go and see them, show that we are happy together. She might find it hard when she actually see's us in person hand in hand of course, but then… we will find it hard as well. We have to do it. For her. For Finn. For us."

He kissed her head again and nodded.

"Of course. It will be good going back. I will make sure I don't have any shoots planned for those few days."

She smiled as they climbed up the few steps to his apartment.

"Right. Good. Now that is sorted, we have to get back to the important matter of ripping your clothes off."

He gasped as she ripped his shirt, buttons flying everywhere and hitting the pavement.

"Rachel!." He laughed as he fumbled for his keys in his pocket. " We are still outside."

She shrugged, and started kissing his chest.

"You better hurry up and open that door before I manage to get you naked then."

He just about opened the door before she started unzipping his pants. He barely had time to close the door behind them before she was stepping out of her dress and pulling him to the bedroom.


	24. Chapter 24

**Something**

**Chapter 24**

The morning after their first month anniversary meal, Sam rolled over in bed, pulling Rachel into his arms. The sun was streaming into the window, and he couldn't help the smile on his face. Things were perfect right now. He was actually looking forward to going back to visit Burt and Carole in a month, it was sweet of Rachel to plan this for them. It was something they needed to do.

Rachel sighed with content and fell back into a light sleep. He kissed her head, breathing in her usual scent of strawberries, and got out of bed, stretching as he walked out to the kitchen. His muscles ached, even after a month with Rachel , he still hadn't got used to the aches after a night with her. She worked him harder than any gym workout could do, but he most definitely was not complaining.

He filled the kettle up and started making some toast for Rachel. He chuckled as Kurt and Blaine walked in, hand in hand. They were bickering about something even though they were clutching hands, they never failed to sound like an old married couple.

"Sam, it's been weeks now and I still don't appreciate you in my kitchen in just your boxer shorts. Please, go and put some clothes on."

Sam grinned at Kurt. He loved winding Kurt and Santana up by walking around the apartment in just his boxers. Since Santana had told him he had a hot body when she was drunk, he teased her about it at every opportunity.

"I don't appreciate your weird patterned PJ's , but I don't complain. Do you seriously wear those? Don't they belong to my granddad or something?!"

Blaine, who had sat next to Kurt at the table scowled at Sam.

"Leave him alone. I think he looks cute. And so sexy."

Sam tried not to chuckle. The argument they had just been having was clearly forgotten as Kurt thanked his fiancé with a hug.

"You can hardly talk Anderson. What the hell is with the white vest and leather loafers combo? You look like you are auditioning for a part in a weird nineteen twenties film. And Kurt looks like he was born in the twenties. Huh. This just proves you are a match made in heaven."

Kurt tried to look stern, but Sam saw the tiny smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

"Listen Sam, the rest of the world may like the whole ripped body, tight underwear thing, but I don't. Put some clothes on."

Sam poured coffee into two mugs for him and Rachel, then leaned against the counter, pretending to think about it. Then he shrugged.

"Well… I guess this is your apartment. So I should really do as you say."

Kurt looked at Blaine with a smile of satisfaction, the smugness written all over his face.

"Thank you. That is very considerate ."

Sam tried to keep a straight face as he said the next words.

"But …. Santana isn't here, she stayed over at Britt's last night. And it's partly her apartment as well."

Kurt scoffed.

"Well you know she agrees with me. She runs away every time you have no clothes on now. If that isn't a hint, I don't know what is."

Sam shrugged again, still trying to keep the amusement off his face.

"That's because she wants me. Keep up Kurt, I can't keep explaining this to you. Anyway… it is also partly Rachel's place as well. And as Santana isn't here, it's really up to you and Rachel. So I will ask her right now."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Well we both know what she's going to say. So don't bother."

Sam spread the toast with some jam. He had to wake Rachel up soon anyway, she had to go into rehearsals for Funny Girl early today, so he didn't feel guilty about calling her name. When she sleepily answered him from the bedroom, Sam shouted the question.

"Rach? Kurt says I have to put some clothes on. What do you think?"

Blaine was clearly trying not to laugh while trying to give Kurt a look of reassurance.

"Don't even think about putting any clothes on Sam Evans. And Kurt, leave my farmer boy alone."

Sam folded his arms across his chest and leant back against the kitchen counter , grinning at Kurt.

"Well. I guess that pretty much decides it. Sorry Kurt."

Kurt's jaw dropped open as Blaine rubbed his shoulder sympathetically, trying not to laugh.

"Uh… no. I think you will find that the vote is 50-50 . So it really doesn't settle anything."

Sam ran a hand through his hair and picked up the plate of toast.

"It does settle it. You are currently a student at NYADA with a part time waiting job. Rachel is making big bucks as a huge Broadway star, and she happens to be paying three quarters of the rent on this place. So she probably gets the overall say. Sorry dude."

Kurt's mouth fell open even wider now.

"But…. But…. Wait… that is not fair. Rachel offered to pay that much. You can't base it on that. "

Sam thought about it for a moment and nodded his head .

"You are right. That was completely unfair of me. I shouldn't have brought money into it. We should ask someone else to even it out. Blaine? Do you prefer me with or without clothes?."

Blaine looked down at the table, trying to wipe off an invisible mark to give him something to do while Kurt glared at first him, then back at Sam.

"Wait, first you use money and now you want to ask my fiancé who had a major crush on you when we were broke up if you should put some clothes on? I am so going to get you back for this one day."

He stood up from the table and stomped dramatically back into his room. Sam laughed, he knew Kurt was only joking, everything would be fine later, it always was.

"You shouldn't wind him up like that you know. And stop bringing me into it all the time."

Sam eyed his friend , trying to control his laughter.

"Sorry Blaine. But uh…. maybe you should go reassure him that you agree with him. I think your hesitation at my question was probably why he stormed off."

Blaine stood up so quick his chair fell backwards. He picked it up .

"Shit. Oh crap. Thanks for causing an argument between Kurt and I , it's just what I needed."

Sam picked up the two coffees and balanced them expertly with the plate of toast as he started heading for the 'bedroom' . He grinned at Blaine.

"Like I said, I'm sorry. But we all know it's true. Blaine Anderson loves a bit of the Sam Evans six pack."

Blaine couldn't help the smirk on his face as he tried to look offended. He ran off to see to Kurt, muttering something about a huge ego under his breath.

Sam found Rachel sitting up in bed, smiling at him as he walked in. She shook her head and giggled while Sam handed her a coffee cup.

"You are so bad. You have to stop driving my housemates crazy with your insane body. Seriously, I can't be on your side if you are going to upset my Kurt. He's my best friend. If it happens again, I'm going to have to demand you put some clothes on."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, and put the plate of toast on Rachel's lap. He pouted at her words.

"Are you trying to say you don't like my body?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and bit into a slice of toast while Sam sipped his coffee, doing his best impression of a puppy dog.

"Oh stop it. Is that even a real question?"

He shrugged, never breaking eye contact with her.

"You didn't answer."

He sighed, put his cup on the bedside table and started reaching for some clothes. She ignored him for a while. He pulled on some pants and found a t-shirt. Just as he was about to put it on, she put the plate of toast on the floor and looked up at him.

"Don't even think about it. Get back in this bed right now."

His eyes twinkled as he pulled the t-shirt on anyway.

"Oooo. That sounds like a threat Miss Berry."

She tried not to grin.

"It is a threat Mr Evans."

He found his black jacket that Rachel often kept here to wear when she got cold, and put that on as well, zipping it up to his neck.

"Oh yeah? What happens if I don't get back in the bed?"

Her eyes narrowed.

"A touch ban."

Sam raised an eyebrow in question.

"A what ban?"

She sat up even more in bed, the cover dropping from her. He gulped as the cover fell, knowing he would lose the battle if he stared at her while she was naked. He couldn't let her win everything. Wasn't it about time he got his own way?

"A touch ban. As in, you won't get to touch me for a whole day. Twenty four hours. And I won't touch you."

Even though the thought of not touching her for a whole day gave him palpitations, he didn't show it.

"I can live with that."

Her mouth fell open as she stared at him in shock. She pulled the cover back up and sank down into the bed in a huff.

"Wow. Well I hope you have fun playing with yourself for the next day. Maybe even two days. Maybe even a week."

Sam laughed as he walked back over to the bed.

"That is a pretty harsh punishment Rach. All because you told me to be nice to Kurt and put some clothes on."

She sighed, and now it was her pouting up at him.

"I believe my actual words were to not put any clothes on right at this moment. But you did it anyway. You are horrible to me."

Sam hopped on to the bed and straddled her, grabbing her arms and pinning them above her head. He leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Am I really horrible to you baby girl? Do you really think that?"

He showered her with light kisses across her cheek, nibbling her ear as she wriggled underneath him.

"Yes. And you are also on a no touch ban , remember?"

He moved down to her neck, kissing , sucking and biting , making her moan.

"Oh. I thought you said I'm on a no touching ban. Which I thought meant I am not allowed to not touch you."

She still tried to fight him off as he continued kissing her, moving down to her collar-bone, whipping the cover off as he worked his way down.

"You know I didn't….that is not what I meant….. did not…. I di … uhhhh. "

He let go of her arms as he explored her body, smiling as she lost her focus.

Sam shouldn't have bothered getting dressed, his clothes were off within five minutes.

An hour later, they laid in bed together looking up at the ceiling. Rachel 's head was on his chest as her finger traced soft patterns into his stomach.

"We have to get up now."

Her voice was gentle and sleepy. He shook his head and held her more tightly to him.

"No. I don't want to."

She giggled.

"We have to. I have to go in for rehearsals."

He kissed the top of her head, and reluctantly sat up. She sat with him, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"One day, I am just going to steal you. I can see the headlines now. 'Star of hit Broadway show Funny Girl vanishes into thin air.' It will be so worth it. I'll get to keep you forever."

She giggled again, ruffling his hair.

"Aw. That is totally weird but cute at the same time. Should I hire a bodyguard to protect me from you or something?"

"You can try. It won't work. I will find a way to keep you."

She kissed the tip of his nose, smiling before climbing out of bed. He watched her as she got dressed. He would never tire of seeing her naked. She was the most beautiful girl in the world. He still found it hard to believe she was his.

"You have me forever Sam. I hope you know that."

He beamed at her , before also getting out of bed, getting dressed for real this time.

"I love you Rach. So much."

"I love you too. And I will love you even more if you make me another coffee."

He did make her another coffee of course. In fact, they spent another blissful month together, making each other happy and fulfilling each others needs every waking moment. When the day of their two month anniversary arrived, they boarded the plane to Ohio hand in hand, giddy with excitement.

Sam would have laughed in the face of anyone who told him that next time he returned to his birthplace, his girlfriend would be Rachel Berry. It felt so surreal walking through Ohio with her , seeing the old places they used to hang out. It was weird and surreal, but it was good. They had a quick visit to McKinley and saw Mr Schu, Emma and their sweet baby daughter Imogene. She was beautiful and Mr Schu was clearly in the job he had always wanted. Being a father.

They booked to eat dinner at Breadstix for tomorrow night, then they both set off for Burt and Carole's . The excitement they felt earlier had turned into nerves for both of them.

When Rachel reached out to knock on the door, Sam caught her arm, stopping her. His heart was racing and his palms felt sweaty.

"Are you sure about this? What if I'm not welcome? What if she thinks I've betrayed Finn? I can't do this. We shouldn't be here. I shouldn't be here."

Rachel stood on her tiptoes, and kissed him on the lips, her hand touching his cheek.

"Stop talking nonsense. They invited us here Sam. Both of us. Everything will be fine."

They both took a deep breath and Rachel linked her fingers with his before knocking on the door.

When the door opened and they were faced with a smiling Burt and a smiling but still obviously heartbroken Carole, Sam knew there was no turning back now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Something**

**Chapter 25**

As soon as the front door opened, Carole grabbed Sam into a hug, while Burt greeted Rachel and ushered them inside. They told them to sit down on the sofa and poured them each a glass of wine.

"I know you two are still under age technically, but you both seem so grown up. One glass won't hurt. And anyway, we need to toast both of your successes over the last few months."

Carole smiled, nodding in agreement with Burt's words.

"Yes. Burt's right. I can't believe we have a Broadway star and a famous model sitting in our home, this is so surreal."

Sam's cheeks turned pink as he took a sip of his drink.

"I'm hardly famous. But thanks guys, I'll drink to that!"

They all clinked their glasses together and Rachel started filling them in on her role in Funny Girl.

"Maybe we could come over and see the show in the next few months?"

Carole looked hopefully at Burt as she asked the question, who smiled and agreed with her, kissing her on the head softly. Sam hoped that would be him and Rachel in years to come, still acting that way around each other. He ached to touch her now, just to hold her hand, but he didn't want to overstep the mark. Carole and Burt had been accepting so far, he didn't want to spoil it.

"Sounds like a good idea. I have to come over and see Kurt anyway so next time we are over in NYC , we will have to see if this Rachel Berry is as good as all the reviews are saying she is."

Burt and Carole started laughing, while Rachel grinned. Sam looked at his girlfriend in awe, feeling beyond proud. Carole caught the way he was looking at her and cleared her throat. Sam could sense the conversation was about to change.

"Sam, you know you are always welcome here right? I can see that you feel a bit uncomfortable. We don't want you to feel that way in our home. You used to hang out here every night after school. Nothing has changed."

Sam was touched by her words. He drained his glass and smiled shyly at her.

"Thank you. I appreciate that. I'm not uncomfortable I just… You have to know how much Finn meant to me. I'm not… I didn't set out to steal Rachel or anything. If he was still here with us , I would have never… I just…."

He stopped, everyone's eyes were on him. To his relief , Rachel shuffled closer to him and held his hand, reassuring him.

"Actually, if we are going to tell this story then we better make it an honest account. Sam was nothing but a gentleman. I bet Kurt filled you in on him disappearing for eight months because he felt guilty about liking me?"

They both nodded and smiled at Sam sympathetically while Rachel carried on.

"If anything, it was me that chased him. When he went away for all those months, I realised how much I cared about him. I will never get over losing Finn. Never. And neither will Sam. He is with us every step of the way. And I think that is why Sam and I…. that is why we are going to make it."

Sam felt too choked to speak as he looked at Rachel. Her eyes were shining as she looked at him proudly. He kissed her on the lips very briefly , forgetting that Burt and Carole were watching them.

They were both smiling at them. They looked happy. Carole took a deep breath and looked at Rachel.

"Finn would have given you the world. But he can't. Not now. But somehow, you have fallen for someone else who will give you the world. We are so happy for you Rachel."

Burt squeezed Carole's shoulder and nodded.

"You know it's funny, Carole and I spoke a lot about how it would be hard for her… for us, hearing that Rachel had found somebody else. Somebody who wasn't Finn. You think of these things when tragedy happens. You can't help it. You can't help thinking that if he were still here, then they could have been engaged by now or anything. But then… when we found out that Rachel had found someone else, instead of feeling angry, all we felt was relief. Relief that the person she has found is a decent, hard working guy with good morals. You have a heart of gold Sam. And we just know that you are going to look after her."

Carole smiled kindly.

"And just to flip it round, I always worried about you Sam. When your family was going through all that awful stuff and Finn kept bringing you back here to give you a break from everything, I couldn't help thinking that if only you had someone to love you, if only someone could make you happy, then things would be OK. That person has turned out to be the same girl who changed our son's life. We are grateful that both of you somehow ended up together. And we are so happy for you. We just wanted to tell you that in person."

All four of them stood up for a group hug. They held on to each other for a few minutes, just hugging. Sam felt beyond touched at what had just been said, and he wondered why on earth he had ever been worried about any of this in the first place. They chatted some more and all too soon, it was time to go back to the hotel they had booked for the night. As they made their way to the front door, they shook hands, hugged again and thanked them for inviting them over.

"Keep an eye on my Kurt won't you Rachel. The way him and Blaine are going, well… you know what they are like. I worry that he is nineteen going on eighty seven , and Blaine, as lovely as he is… doesn't really help in that respect. They would rather stay in talking about fashionable curtains and lamp shades than go out enjoying life. "

Everyone laughed at Burt's words, and Carole looked at her husband with a twinkle in her eye.

"But you wouldn't have it any other way. You already love Blaine like a son. And you know that you would much rather them stay in reading copies of vogue than be out at some trashy club getting drunk."

Burt nodded , a smile on his face.

"True. That is very true. You know they are already talking about adopting?! I'm too young for grandbabies. I told them to get the wedding out of the way first , and then ten years down the line, they can talk about babies then."

Sam was surprised. He had no idea that Kurt and Blaine were already talking about that. They were way too young surely? But then again, as Burt had just pointed out, they had always been more mature than anyone he knew. They would make brilliant parents.

"Well I think it's cute. Can you imagine a mini Kurt or Blaine running around? The outfits they dress the kid up in will be insane. Mini suits with loud patterns on and bow-ties from the moment it can walk. It will be so fun!"

Burt rolled his eyes but kissed his wife's cheek. Sam smiled at her enthusiasm, the thought of a mini Kurt/Blaine was scary but quite sweet. Rachel grabbed Carole into another hug.

"We really have to go now. Thanks again for tonight. It's been great to see you."

Sam started to agree , but noticed Rachel was already walking off. He waved a quick goodbye to Burt and Carole, and ran to catch her up, draping an arm around her shoulders.

"That was better than I thought. They were really nice actually. I'm so glad we got to see them."

He kissed her on the cheek as they walked along.

"Mmm."

Sam looked at Rachel as she stared far off in to the distance. She looked worried. He squeezed her gently.

"I know it must have been hard for you, seeing them again. It must have brought back a load of old memories. It did for me. When we sat down, I looked up at the light, Finn and I smashed it by accident one day when we were playing football inside the house. They used to have this really pretty chandelier thing and now it's just a normal lamp shade. It made me feel kinda guilty when I looked up and…"

"Shut up."

Sam frowned as Rachel almost yelled at him.

"What?"

She shrugged his arm off her shoulders and glared at him. He had to walk fast to keep up with her .

"You heard me. Just be quiet a minute would you. I can't think straight. "

He was stunned as they walked along.

"Sorry… I just…"

He trailed off as she glared at him some more.

It must have affected her more than he thought it would, going back. He wanted to give her time to process things, but after five minutes of walking, he had to top her. He grabbed her arm gently and spun her round so she was looking at him.

"I know you need a moment but… we are walking in the total opposite direction of the hotel. Maybe we should start heading back, and you can think about things there. It's been a weird night for you, I know."

She shook his arm off and looked up at him. She looked angry rather than upset, he was confused. Had he said the wrong thing?

"No Sam. No you don't know. You have no idea what that was like for me."

He frowned , looking at her in concern.

"I'm sorry. But you don't have to suffer this alone, talk to me. I'm here for you."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't want you to be there for me anymore. I don't want this. I don't want any of this."

All at once, his body started giving out on him. His ears started ringing, he felt sick to his stomach, and it felt like he had just had his heart stomped on.

He hadn't heard her right. He knew he must have just made those words up in his head.

"It's been a hard night for you, I get that. Listen… why don't I walk you back to the hotel and then I can head to my parents for the night. You need time to think about tonight. I know you are upset right now sweetheart, but everything will be OK. You will feel better in the morning."

She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. He placed a hand on her cheek, and felt relief when she didn't shrug him away. She placed her hand over his, and kissed his palm. A tear rolled down her cheek where their hands had just been. He wanted to wipe it away, but she had his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry to do this to you."

He shook his head and managed a smile, the panic rising up in his chest felt stifling, but he tried to swallow it back down.

"Don't apologize Rach. You aren't doing anything to me. It's fine. We can talk tomorrow OK ? Let's get you back to the hotel."

She squeezed his hand and he watched with dread as more tears spilled. She looked so devastated that he didn't know what to do.

"We can't talk tomorrow. We have been idiots. We rushed in… we… we just…. I'm sorry OK. I know that you will make it through. You have to make it through. You have to forget about me."

He shook his head frantically, the world was spinning right now, he felt faint.

"No. No, Rach, you don't know what you are saying. We will make it through together. I can't make it through without you. Please. Just… just go back to the hotel and think about things. Just….."

She shook her head now, her breathing was shaky and uneven.

"It's over Sam. We are over."

Sam never knew that words could hurt so bad. It wasn't like how they described in the books, it wasn't like a heart being stabbed or broken, it was more like a heart exploding. His heart exploding. It felt like it had just burst out of his chest. He watched her as she started to walk away. This wasn't happening. This wasn't real.

His arm reached out for her , but she was too far away.

"I love you. I thought you loved me."

His voice choked as he struggled to get air. When she turned back to face him, he thought for a second that everything would be OK. That she would change her mind, that none of this had ever happened.

"I'm sorry."

Her voice was barely a whisper.

He watched her as she walked away without looking back. When she was out of sight, he gripped the lamp post next to him and fell down to the ground, his whole body collapsing in pain.

This was what real heartbreak felt like.


	26. Chapter 26

**Something**

Chapter 26

Sam checked he had his passport and his cash cards on him. He wouldn't go back to the hotel for his things. He didn't need to. They were just clothes. What did clothes mean to him when he had just had his heart crushed? Nothing. All this time he had been wary of Rachel breaking him, and it had happened. He made his way to the airport, calling his parents to tell them he had to go home and wouldn't be able to see them now. It killed him to hear how disappointed they were, and it brought tears to his eyes when his little brother and sister took the phone and demanded to know why he couldn't come over to see them. He tried to swallow the guilt back down, but it didn't work. He felt awful in every single way.

He managed to get lucky and book himself on a flight that was leaving fairly soon, it cost him a fortune , and any other day he would never have wasted that much money, but right now, he didn't care. He tried to control his feelings on the plane. He kept telling himself to breathe. Every time he thought of Rachel walking away from him, he felt like he was about to have a panic attack. He kept hoping he would wake up, that it would all be a nightmare, but no. This was real. Too real. He didn't know what to do from here. How could he even possibly begin to get his life back on track without Rachel by his side? He couldn't. It was unthinkable.

The flight seemed to take longer than usual. All he wanted to do was get home. When he arrived at the airport, he got straight into a cab and was back at his just half an hour later. He opened the front door, praying Blaine wouldn't be there. He didn't want the inevitable questions, not tonight.

His heart sunk when he walked in to find not only Blaine, but Kurt, Santana, Brittany , Puck and Quinn. Blaine grinned as his friend walked in, they had obviously all been drinking.

"Oh my goddddd guyssss. They have came back. D-d-days early. They are b-b-ack. Sssam , Rachy get in here."

Everyone cheered as Sam walked through the door, but their cheers soon turned to frowns as he closed the door behind him, making it very clear there was no Rachel around.

He could see the questions in everyone's eyes as they stared at him.

"What is this, a Glee club reunion or something?"

He knew his voice sounded dull, lifeless, but he couldn't help that. Right now, it was how he felt.

Brittany stood up and walked over to hug Sam. He didn't make any move to hug her back, he couldn't be bothered.

"Sort of, Santana invited me over tonight and Quinn and Puck were in town so we thought we should all hang out. We were gutted when Blaine told us you and Rachel had went back home for a few days."

Sam shrugged, not really knowing what to say. He looked at Quinn and Puck, she was sitting on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck, it made him angry to see how loved up they looked. He would rather poke his own eyes out than see them all over each other.

"Please tell me you brought some alcohol?"

Puck smirked and nodded his head.

"Of course I did bro. The Puckerman never shows up to anything without some booze. It's in the kitchen. Go help yourself and come and join the party."

Sam didn't answer , but he walked through to the kitchen, there was a whole bunch of bottles on the kitchen work top. He was going to grab a can, but instead, he saw a full bottle of vodka that just seemed to be screaming his name. He grabbed it and headed straight for his bedroom, slamming the door loudly behind him.

He kicked his shoes off and sat on the bed. He gagged as he downed a few sips of the vodka. He hated the taste of alcohol, he wasn't really like other guys his age, he was a bit of a girl when it came to alcohol and parties. He forced himself to have a few more sips, trying to block out the taste, then climbed into bed, leaning back against the headboard, staring at the wall. He didn't want to think about anything. He just wanted to drink the pain away.

Around fifteen minutes later, he had already drunk a quarter of the bottle. He was eyeing it, wondering if the whole bottle would kill him. He had never drunk stupid amounts of alcohol, so he really wasn't sure what it would do to him. He shrugged and took another sip. Just as he did, there was a knock on the door. Sam groaned.

"Go away."

He didn't care who it was, he didn't want to talk to anyone.

He glared as his door opened anyway. He thought it would have been Blaine coming in, asking if he was OK and to join the party, Blaine could always read Sam like a book, but then right now, Blaine was completely drunk. Sam raised an eyebrow in surprise as Santana walked in and closed the door behind her.

She frowned at the bottle in Sam's hand and came and perched on the bed, just staring at him.

Sam continued to stare at the wall, if he just acted like she wasn't there, maybe she would go away.

"You look like crap."

Despite everything, Sam chuckled. It wasn't a happy chuckle, it was bitter and hard. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks Santana. You look glowing and beautiful, you always do when Britt's around. Now if you could kindly piss off and leave me the hell alone, I would be very grateful."

He drunk some more vodka, the taste was getting worse with every sip he took. She sighed and tried to take it from him, but he kept a firm grip on it, making her scowl.

"Here's the deal trouty mouth, Blaine is off his head drunk, and usually, this sort of thing falls to him. Trust me, this is as awkward for me as it is for you but…."

He looked at her now, raising an eyebrow in question.

"But what Santana? If this is awkward and horrendous for you, then why bother? Just leave me alone, please. I am asking nicely now. Just go."

He looked down at the bed cover, unable to meet her eyes anymore. Everything hurt. He felt like screaming. The vodka just seemed to be intensifying his feelings rather than numbing them.

He jumped in shock as Santana grabbed his free hand, the one that didn't have a nearly half empty bottle of vodka in it.

"Why bother? Good question Sam. And I am going to try and answer it as best I can without ruining my hard as nails reputation."

He raised a small smile at this and she squeezed his hand gently.

"There was a time when I hated you. Maybe that is too strong a word, and my hate wasn't just aimed at you as you know. It was aimed at everyone, and everything but Britt. I didn't understand my feelings so I took it out on the world. I took it on Finn, and you will never know how much I regret not telling him what he actually meant to me." She sniffed, and looked down at their hands. " But recently, this weird thing happened. I'm happy. And I know that what I felt for Britt isn't wrong, it never was, despite what my family thought. And in turn, it's made me a slightly nicer person . I realised I have good friends around me. You were growing on me anyway, what with the whole looking after me when I was a drunken mess and stuff. But when you walked in tonight, looking like the lead role in the worlds saddest movie…. Something happened. I felt…. I felt sad. And I wanted to help. And as you know, that is not me. So I came to the conclusion that not only are we friends now , but now I consider you one of my best friends. And I don't want to see you like this. If you ever tell anyone what I just said, I will hunt you down and make your life hell."

After hearing that speech, he honestly felt choked. He didn't know what to say. He knew it must have taken a lot for Santana to say that to him, she had never been one to show her feelings. He leaned over and gave her a quick hug, it seemed better than words. When he collapsed back against the headboard and carried on drinking, she frowned again.

"You might as well tell me. Where's Rachel?"

He actually winced as she said her name. His hand reached up to hold his chest as a shooting pain took his breath away. He shook his head.

"Don't. Please. Don't mention her. I can't….."

His voice cracked and he shook his head again.

She sighed, and took the vodka bottle from his hands, this time successfully, placing it on the floor.

"Talk to me."

He sighed.

"It's over OK ? She's back in Ohio, and I got the first flight back to New York. That is it. It's over."

It didn't feel real saying that. Every word was like torture. She looked at him, a puzzled expression written over her face.

"What do you mean it's over? How? I don't believe that for a second. You two were making us all gag with your vomit inducing over affectionate love. It can't just be over."

He stared at the wall again, not knowing where to look.

"Well, it is. We went to Burt and Carole's and it went better than I ever dreamed it would go. They were lovely. Rachel was absolutely fine all the way through the meeting, she told them that she chased me and all this stuff, then on the way back to the hotel, she went all quiet and weird. When I said I would give her some time to process things, she just said no. She said she couldn't do this anymore . And then she just walked away after saying sorry and that it is over. Now you know. I appreciate the sympathy Santana, but I can't talk about this anymore."

She looked more confused than ever after his explanation.

"But… that doesn't sound like Rachel. Sam, she loves you. I hate to be the good news fairy, I hate good news, I'm bitter and awful."

Sam raised a smile, which made her smile back.

"You think you are, but you are a softie underneath everything. A softie who wants my body."

She rolled her eyes affectionately.

"Fine. As you are a broken man tonight, I will allow you that. You do have a good body, it's just a shame you are such a loser. And a man."

They both laughed now. The laugh still wasn't genuine on Sam's part, it felt like he would never smile or laugh and actually mean it again, but he was grateful to Santana for trying.

"But you have to believe me trouty, I spoke to her just before you went away. She told me everything, she told me how she knew it wouldn't affect her seeing Burt and Carole because she speaks to Carole a lot and it wouldn't bring any sadness. She was absolutely certain that you were all she would ever want and need. She is so in love with you it makes me want to puke. I don't understand how this has happened."

He shook his head, failing to hide the pain across his face.

"Please Santana, I am begging you. I can't talk about this anymore. If I cry in front of you, you will never let me forget it."

She smiled sadly and sighed again. She stood up, leaned over and gave him a kiss on the head. He didn't have the energy to fight her when she picked up the vodka and took it away. A few minutes later, she came back into his room with a bowl and a glass of water.

He settled down under the covers.

"Thanks."

She shrugged.

"You would do the same for me. You have done the same for me. I really hope tomorrow isn't too rough for you, but I have a feeling it will be."

He pulled the cover up to his chin.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

He muttered, his voice full of sarcasm.

"It's my one talent. I've told the others to leave you alone, and sorry to be blunt, they are all too drunk to even care about you right now so you should be safe."

He mumbled thanks again as she walked out of the door, shutting it behind her. The vodka made him fall asleep pretty quickly, which was a relief. He would rather be asleep in a drunken stupor than awake with his heart hurting.

He woke up at the light streaming through his window. His mouth felt dry as he checked his phone for the time . 6:30am. He felt like he hadn't drunk anything for weeks. He grabbed the glass of water beside him, downing it all in one go. Everything was slowly coming back to him. The talk with Santana , the vodka, but most of all…. The heartache.

Rachel.

He groaned and leant over the bed just in time to throw up into the bowl. He wondered how on earth people drunk so much all the time, willingly giving themselves hangovers. He had only drunk to numb the pain, and it hadn't worked. His head was pounding as he threw up again. He needed some more water. He shakily stood up with his empty glass, hoping he wouldn't puke again before he made it to the kitchen. He looked down at himself, still in yesterdays clothes. He desperately needed a shower, but right now, he could barely function. He made it to the kitchen and downed another glass of water, which was a mistake. He just about made it to the toilet bowl before throwing up again. When he was certain he had thrown up the entire contents of his body, he grabbed some more water, sipping it slowly this time, then cleaned out the bowl from his room.

He grabbed the duvet and pillow from his bed and his phone, collapsing onto the sofa. He turned the TV on , hoping to find some mind numbing TV to watch, and checked his phone. He had two new messages. The first one made him smile.

**Santana: **Everything will be OK.

So he hadn't dreamt that she was being nice to him last night then, she really did care. His heart started racing as he checked the other text and saw Rachel's name. He felt like he was going to throw up again. With shaking hands, he opened the message.

**Rachel: **I'm flying back this afternoon, we need to talk.

He frowned at the message. Was that it? After all she had put him through, this message was all she felt able to say? He didn't want to talk. He didn't want to look at her face as she explained why they were over. Screw her, he was already wrecked enough. He didn't text back. He had nothing to say. By the time midday arrived, Blaine hadn't even emerged from his bedroom yet. He had heard him throwing up earlier, he sounded like he was in an even worse state than he had been earlier.

He jumped as his phone vibrated. He sighed as he saw another message from Rachel.

**Rachel:** Just landed. Will be at mine in an hour.

He was angry as he read her message. Did she really expect him to show up at hers just like that? He was massively hung over and still heartbroken, she had no right to text him and expect things.

He kept telling himself again and again that he wouldn't go. That she could come to him if she wanted to talk.

Which is why he was angry at himself as he quickly showered, changed, and slammed the door an hour later, making his way to Rachel's apartment.

**A/N - SORRY FOR THE SHOCK IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! IT'S EVEN HORRIBLE FOR ME TO WRITE ABOUT SAMCHEL FIGHTING, THEY ARE SO CUTE TOGTETHER! AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM . **


	27. Chapter 27

**Something**

**Chapter 27**

Sam wasn't in the mood for being polite to anyone this afternoon. He wasn't originally from New York, and he still found the daily grind a bit intimidating, all the people rushing past without a word, trampling on you to get where they needed to go and just the general fast pace always threw him a bit.  
>But today, he was like any other New Yorker. He kept his head down and he know he bumped into quite a few people on the way to Rachel's. He would feel guilty for that later, he wasn't brought up that way, but right now, he didn't care.<p>

The sun was boiling today and he was regretting wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. He would have been much better off in some light shorts or something. But he was nearly there so he didn't have time to stress about it now. He walked up the flights of stairs in the apartment building with a purpose. He was mad, tired, hung over… and most of all, heartbroken. He just wanted to hear what she had to say and then try and put his life back together.

He knocked, probably a little bit too hard on the door. He knocked so hard his knuckles hurt immediately after. After just a few seconds, the door slid open, and Rachel was stood there, looking completely and utterly gorgeous. He didn't want her to make his heart race, not now, but he should have realised it happened every time he saw her anyway. She was in black track pants and a baggy white sweater, her hair pulled into a messy pony tail. Her cheeks were red and her huge eyes were watery, she had clearly been crying.

A stab of guilt shot through him as he looked at her. Why did he feel guilty? He wasn't the one who had broken her heart. A minutes silence engulfed them as they just stared at each other. He knew he probably still 'looked like crap' to use Santana's phrase. But he didn't care. He felt like crap.

He desperately wanted to reach out and touch her, but he couldn't. All this, was exactly what he had been afraid of in the first place. Would he have to leave all of his friends again? The thought of seeing her socially and pretending like nothing had ever happened between them was just out of the question.

"Come in."

Her voice was quiet and sad. He didn't want to act like a child, but he stubbornly shook his head. The thought of walking in to that apartment , after everything they had done together there filled him with dread. He realised now as he stood there , that he wasn't strong enough for this.

She sighed with frustration.

"Come on, don't be immature about this Sam. We have to talk and I am not doing it on the doorstep. Nobody else is in. It's just us. Come on."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. Just that one touch was enough to make him wobble. He shook her hand off and walked over to the sofa, making sure not to look at her bedroom as he walked along. She followed him over, sitting in a chair opposite the sofa. The chair that he always avoided. He sunk down, not wanting to look at her, but not able to take his eyes off her at the same time.

He knew one thing for sure, he needed to make this as quick as possible. Every second he spent here, looking at her, was torture. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm waiting. What is it we have to talk about exactly?"

Even he was surprised at the harsh tone of his voice. She looked a little shocked, but regained her composure quickly. She looked down at her legs, then back at him, her eyes swimming with tears.

"Sam… I'm…. I'm sorry."

He scoffed, and stood up.

"Oh. Well that makes everything OK then. No worries Rachel. Thanks for your apology. I'm sorry you broke my fucking heart too, but shit happens. See you around."

He started walking towards the door , sighing when yet again, her hand found his arm and pulled him back to the sofa.

"Sit down."

Her voice was firm, but soft at the same time. He sat back down, his head hung low, staring at his legs. When she sat next to him on the sofa, he moved up, creating a distance between them. He wasn't deliberately being childish, it physically hurt him to be so close to her.

"I know I've hurt you OK ? And I am sorry. More sorry then you will ever know. Your face when I told you it was over…. It's going to stay with me forever. It was awful."

He scoffed again and shook his head.

"I bet it was more awful for me."

He saw her nod out of the corner of his eye and looked at her now.

"If I could take back what happened , I would. Things were just so perfect between us and then…."

"Then what Rachel? What changed? It was your idea to go to Burt and Carole's . They were fine with us. What upset you so much that you decided to end things?"

He winced as he said it. It was still hard to believe it was real.

She shook her head , and to his surprise, she held his hand. He hated the fact that now they were touching, he felt like a little of him had come back again. He moved up on the sofa, sitting alongside her so their legs were touching. She was like a magnet to him.

"It was complicated… I- I didn't want…. Sam, we can't end things. We have to be together. I'm so sorry, I was an idiot."

It was crazy how huge his heart expanded at her words. Did she really just say that? What the hell was going on?

He watched as a tear slid down her cheek. She squeezed his hand , and her breathing was erratic and shaky. He hated seeing her like this.

"Forgive me for being confused but…."

He trailed off, not knowing what to say. He didn't understand anything that was happening.

She shrugged, wiping a tear away. It didn't help, more fell anyway.

"I was an idiot. I can't be without you. I love you so much Sam."

He frowned. Even way before they were together, he had hated seeing Rachel cry. He should have known back then he had feelings for her. There had been a few times when Finn had made her cry, and even though he tried to act like he was on Finn's side, he would be off with him until he made Rachel happy again. It was unbearable seeing her in pain.

"Then why did you say it was over? Because of Carole and Burt? Being back in Lima? What was it? I went through hell Rachel."

She shook her head and closed her eyes.

"No. Everything was perfect. I loved being back home with you. Seeing Carole and Burt was amazing. It was… I guess I owe you the truth so…. It was when they started talking about Kurt and Blaine having babies."

His face creased in confusion.

"What? What has that got to do with you breaking up with me?"

She took a deep breath and stood up, walking over to the opposite wall, her back to him.

"I thought I was pregnant Sam."

Of all the things he had expected her to say, this was not one of them. He felt like he had just been hit by a truck. He couldn't quite grasp what was happening.

"What? You thought you were…. You thought what? But we … we have been careful… we…."

She faced him now, and nodded her head.

"I know. I know , OK ? I freaked out. Burt and Carole started talking about mini Kurt's and Blaine's and it was only then that I realised I was late. I freaked out. I had to get away from their place as quickly as possible. When we were walking along , I was thinking of everything. I was thinking how we were too young to be parents. How we weren't ready for this. Our careers. How we have only been together for two months. I felt sick Sam. I felt like…. I don't know. I thought I was pregnant, and it was scary. I took it out on you when I shouldn't have. Turns out… I was only a day late. Everything is… well, you know. As it should be. It was just a scare"

This was too much. He stood up and stared at her wide eyed for a moment. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the sink, filling a glass with water, drinking it with shaking hands.

She walked over , wrapping her arms around him and burying her head in his chest. She was still crying. He didn't know what to do. Had he really just heard that right? He let her cry for a bit, but he couldn't comfort her. He just gripped the glass in his hands while she hugged him. When she finally looked up at him, her cheeks were tear stained and her face full of sorrow. She spoke.

"Say something."

He shook his head and leaned against the counter.

"I don't know what to say. You thought you were pregnant so you dumped me?"

Even though she looked guilty, she nodded.

"All I can say is how sorry I am. The last twenty four hours have been miserable. I can't even begin to think of being without you. It hurts too much. I am so sorry. Please, let's just forget about it and move on. We are so good together , I just want to forget it ever happened and go back to how we were. It has only been a day, but I have missed you so much."

She reached up, her arms finding their way around his neck. She pulled him to her and kissed him softly on the lips. He closed his eyes, his heart racing. When he opened them again, she was looking at him in concern.

"Sam? Kiss me back, I've missed you."

He shook his head and very gently , took her arms away from him, stepping back from her.

"I thought everything was perfect. I really, really want to just… I want to forget."

She tried to reach for him again, but he stepped away. She looked alarmed.

"Everything was perfect. We can move on. We can forget about it."

He sighed, and stared at her now, really taking in her features She looked stunning, which made it even harder for him to say the next words.

"Don't you see Rach? We can't go back. It really is over."

Now it was her turn to shake her head. He watched as yet again, tears spilled over. He was close to tears himself. He couldn't believe what he was saying.

"What? No. No Sam. It is not over. Don't say that. I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry. But… we can move past this. I explained everything. I …. I….."

Sam set the glass down on the kitchen counter as she trailed off, still shaking her head, looking at him in horror.

"You explained that you dumped me because you thought you were pregnant. Which leads me to believe two things Rachel. The first, is that as much as you think you are, you aren't ready for a real relationship and all the dramas it might or might not bring. And last of all, but most importantly of all, you don't trust me. You don't trust me enough to tell me something as important as that."

She was really sobbing now, and he felt absolutely wrecked knowing he was the cause of her pain.

"No. That's not true… I am ready for this. I love you. I do trust you Sam. You are everything to me. Everything. You are just angry which is understandable. We can get past this . I know we can."

He sighed again, holding back the tears. He wouldn't let her see him cry. He wouldn't let anyone see him cry.

"How can we possibly move past this? Tell me , what exactly were you going to do if you had have been pregnant? Would you just not have told me? Ever?"

She sniffed, frantically wiping more tears away.

"I hadn't thought that far ahead. I just freaked out. I didn't know what to do."

He smiled sadly, and stepped close to her, brushing some stray hair away from her face.

"You didn't know what to do, so you dumped me. You quit. You ended us. Instead of talking to me, you pushed me away. I thought you would have known by now that no matter what, I will always be there for you. You didn't trust me. You've broken me Rachel Berry. Just like I always knew you would."

A strangled sob escaped her lips as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. She grabbed his hand and kissed it, holding it to her face. A tear fell down on to his hand. He wanted to do something to take her pain away, to stop the tears, but he knew he couldn't.

"Don't say that. Please. I do trust you. I know you will always be there. And I love you. You have to know that."

He took a shaky breath, and cupped her face, tilting her head so she was looking up at him.

"It's not enough . You couldn't talk to me when you needed me the most. Which means it was over before it even really began."

His lips crushed into hers urgently. He knew this would be the last time he kissed her. He could taste her tears. Although maybe the tears were his, he couldn't tell.

His heart broke all over again as he let go of her.

"I will always love you Rach. Always. But it really is over."

She gasped and cried out as he walked to the door. Just before he opened it, he heard her broken voice.

"Silver stars Sam."

He turned to her, getting one last look and shrugged.

"Stars fade."

He ran out of the apartment without shutting the door behind him. He didn't stop running until he got back to his. He collapsed on his bed and cried, burying his head in his pillow realising that even though he thought he had been heartbroken earlier, this was real.

It was one hundred times worse than anything else he had felt. He never would have predicted that it would be him ending things with Rachel.

And that made the pain worse.


	28. Chapter 28

**Something**

**Chapter 28**

The next few days were some of the worst Sam had ever lived through. In fact, apart from losing Finn, they were the worst. He would have gladly went through his family losing everything again if it meant not losing Rachel. He had a few modelling shoots he was supposed to be at , but he phoned to cancel them. He got seriously told off for it, he had already taken three days off for the trip back to Lima, but he just couldn't face going in.

It had been four days since he had walked out on her. Four days since his heart completely ripped in two. Blaine hadn't asked any questions, but it was obvious he knew that they had broken up. Rachel had tried to phone Sam. In fact, he had seven calls from her in the twenty four hours after the break up had happened. He hadn't answered any of them. It wouldn't do any good. She must have taken the hint and the calls stopped.

Four days without Rachel was like four days without air for him. It felt like he was only living half a life. Every part of him ached with sadness. It was Friday, around mid-day when Blaine barged into his room , uninvited.

Sam frowned at his friend , and sunk into his duvet cover, trying to ignore his presence. Blaine sighed and perched on the end of his bed.

"You planning on showering or getting dressed at any point today Sam?"

Sam shrugged, then sat up against the headboard when it was clear Blaine wasn't going to go.

"At some point I will. The good thing about having your life turned upside down is not having to give a shit about daily things."

Blaine sighed again, and looked at his friend sternly.

"Daily things like eating, drinking , I mean besides alcohol… and going to work? Come on Sam, get it together. You can't throw your life away."

Sam couldn't help the bitter smile on his face.

"Yeah, because you coped so well during the break up with Kurt didn't you Blaine? As I recall, you were angry at everyone and everything, you slouched along the corridors of McKinley singing sad songs like Hopelessly Devoted To You for no reason at all, and it took you months to even smile again. It's been four days. Give me a break."

Blaine rolled his eyes and stood up, chucking him a letter in an envelope. Then he walked out of the room, banging the door behind him. Sam felt a little guilty for upsetting him, it wasn't his fault after all. He sighed and opened the letter, reading carefully.

_**Mr Evans,  
>As a close friend of Miss Rachel Berry, we are delighted to invite you to an intimate Funny Girl success party being held in her honour. We would appreciate it if you kept it quiet, we want it to be a nice surprise for her. We always planned on holding a party for her, but now, after the success of previews and opening night, she deserves it even more. She has worked hard to bring a star quality to the show, and she has brought Fanny Bryce to life on the great Broadway stage.<br>We know it is short notice, but if you can make it, please telephone the number below.  
>Many thanks ,<br>Rupert Campion – Producer**_

Sam checked the date, his jaw falling open as he realised the party was for tonight. He climbed out of bed and walked into the front room where Blaine was sat on the sofa. He held the letter out to him.

"Did you get one of these as well?"

Blaine nodded.

"Yup, all of us Bushwick lot did , as well as Mr Schu and Emma, and of course her Dads. They came through the post the day after you broke up with her, so I kept it from you. I know it was wrong of me but…" He shrugged. " It's your choice. Ring the number, let them know if you plan to show up."

Sam raised an eyebrow at Blaine and threw the letter at him.

"Are you for real? You know I can't go to this, right?"

Blaine stood up and chucked the letter back, glaring at Sam. It was unusual to see him so angry, he was usually so chilled and mild mannered.

"The only thing I know Sam, is that after you walked out of our lives for nearly a whole year, you came back and promised Rachel that you would always be there for her. You swore to her that you would never walk out on her again. And right now, you are failing miserably at that promise."

Sam opened his mouth to speak while Blaine continued to glare at him. He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't understand, it's not that easy."

Blaine scoffed.

"Do not give me that bullshit Sam Evans. You told her that even if you two broke up, you would be there for her. She told us you said that, you told me you said it, it's not a secret. I don't know what has gone on between you, and honestly, I don't care. All I care about right now is having a best friend who breaks promises. Because I would never be best friends with a guy like that, so you really need to sort it out."

Sam watched as Blaine stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He looked at the letter again and frowned. He was right, he had made that promise to Rachel. He sighed and dialled the number with shaking hands, confirming that he would be in attendance.

As the day wore on, he felt sick. How could he do this? How could he be in the same room as Rachel and act cool? He showered and dressed in a black Ted Baker suit with a grey shirt and tie underneath. When Blaine emerged from his bedroom and saw him in his suit, he walked over and hugged him.

"I knew you would make the right choice. Do I look OK?"

Sam grinned at his friend, taking in his multi coloured patchwork shirt and bow-tie with mustard trousers.

"You look very… like you. So yes."

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"I am pretty sure that is not a compliment, but whatever. Let's go."

Sam was about to walk out the apartment, when he told Blaine to hold on for a second. He ran back to his bedroom and found the silver star cufflinks, put them on , then caught up with Blaine again.

"So, Rach has no idea about this tonight then?"

Blaine shook his head, smiling as they walked along. It was nearly 7pm , and Sam hadn't had anything to eat today, he had been too nervous to eat anything since he realised he had to go to this party.

"Nope, no clue. One of her co-stars suggested they meet up for drinks because it's their night off, and she is going to bring her to the party. I can't wait to see her face when she walks in."

Sam nodded, and tried to smile, but it turned into a frown. Blaine nudged him.

"Come on, it will be fine. You are showing your face, and that is all that matters. Let's get a move on, we don't want to be late."

In the end, they took a cab instead of the tube. They were both dressed up and they knew the tube would make them sweaty and dirty. Just fifteen minutes later, they were pulling up outside the small but very posh looking restaurant where the party was being held.

They walked in and gave their names, then headed for Santana and Kurt who were mingling with a few other people. They both looked surprised to see Sam there, but they didn't say anything. Santana gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek, which meant a lot to him considering she was the least affectionate person he had ever come across.

"Rachel should be here any minute. It will be so funny seeing her face when she realises this is all for her."

Sam gulped as Kurt spoke. His palms felt sweaty and he wanted to run out. Could he really do this? Just as he was trying to make the decision whether he should stay or run, the choice was made for him.

The door opened and Rachel was pushed through by her co-star.

Maybe it was because he hadn't seen her for days, or maybe because he was lovesick and heartbroken all at the same time , or maybe it was just a simple fact, but she looked more beautiful than he had ever seen her.

She somehow looked like the old Rachel . Her hair was exactly how she used to have it back when they were at school, she had bangs and the rest of her brunette locks hung prettily over her shoulders. From what he could tell, she didn't have any make up on, and she was wearing a navy dress with white polka dots on. She also had knee-high socks and pumps on, she looked amazing. Her style had evolved since she had moved to New York, and he always thought she looked gorgeous, but there was just something about her tonight that reminded him of everything they had ever shared. From when they started out as innocent high school friends, to lovers, to how they were now.

She gazed around the room, her eyes wide and her mouth open. She looked at her co-star in shock, then the producer rushed over to hug her. When he told her this was all for her, her eyes sparkled and she grinned hugging him back.

She looked around the room again in a complete daze, only breaking out of it when she noticed him. Her eyes were no longer sparkling, they flashed with pain and she looked down at the floor. He didn't know why, but he started walking backwards, trying to become invisible. He knew she had already seen her, but he didn't want to make this any more painful for her. Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed his arm, pulling him along with her.

"Santana … don't …. This is…"

He didn't have a chance to say anything else. He was already standing in front of Rachel. She looked up at him, her eyes shining with tears. He turned to glare at Santana but she had already walked back to Kurt and Blaine.

"You can leave if you want to. You don't have to stay here."

Her voice sounded so sad it actually hurt him. He shook his head and sighed as she looked down at the floor.

"Rachel, look at me."

She carried on staring at her shoes. He sighed again and placed a hand on her chin, tilting her head so she was looking at him.

"I'm not going anywhere. I can't lie, it's going to be hell. Every second I am in the same place as you, not being with you, will tear me to pieces. But I made you a promise. I'm here. And I always will be. I hope you enjoy the party."

It took all his strength to wrap her in a hug. He didn't want to touch her, touching her just made his pain worse, but he couldn't be selfish. He had to act like the friend he promised he would be. He released her quickly and walked back over to Blaine, Kurt and Santana. Santana scowled at him and folded her arms across her chest.

"What the hell was that?"

Sam looked at her in confusion.

"What?"

To his surprise, she smacked him in the arm.

"Some pitiful little hug and a friends talk? Really?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and rubbed his arm where she had just smacked him.

"What did you expect me to do? Start having sex with her in front of everyone?"

Blaine and Kurt laughed while Santana made a gagging noise.

"Ew. That is gross trouty mouth. Gross. You were supposed to tell her that everything was OK , that you had been an idiot and that you missed her desperately. Then you were supposed to take her in your arms and kiss her with the whole room watching. Instead, she got a limp hug and a seriously lame friends talk. God, I feel so bad for her."

Kurt was looking at Santana in amusement.

"Since when have you been a romantic? I thought stuff like that made you reach for the sick bucket."

Santana shrugged.

"I'm not a romantic. I hate romance. But this is Sam and Rachel. It makes it awkward for all of us if those two aren't together. They need to sort it out."

Blaine and Kurt nodded in agreement , while Sam rolled his eyes.

"It's not going to happen. We won't be getting back together. It's over. Done. Finished. Are we clear?"

Nobody answered as they stared behind him. Sam's cheeks started turning pink as he wished the ground would swallow him up.

"She's behind me isn't she?"

Everyone stayed silent as he spun around to see Rachel standing there, looking up at him , her eyes still full of sadness.

"Well, I don't know about the others, but it's perfectly clear to me."

She managed a weak smile before running off. He frowned as Santana muttered something about how awful he was. Before he lost sight of Rachel, he started running to catch up with her. She was heading for the bathroom. He grabbed her arm before she could go in , she spun around to face him and guilt shot through him as he saw a tear falling down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb.

"Rach, don't cry at your own party. I'm sorry you heard that."

She shrugged. He could see she was trembling. It was absolutely breaking him seeing her like this.

"It doesn't matter whether I heard it or not. It's still the truth. You hate me."

His eyes widened as he stared at her in horror.

"What? Are you serious? . I could never hate you. I fucking love you Rachel. That is what makes this so damn hard."

"Then why Sam? Why can't we just work on things? It doesn't have to be this way."

He sighed, wanting to look anywhere but into her eyes, but it was like he didn't have a choice. He had to look at her, he had to see the pain he had caused, he couldn't look away.

"Because you didn't trust me enough to tell me something that was huge. You know why."

She shook her head sadly and opened the door to the bathroom, his jaw fell open as he watched her walk away. He ran through the door she had just walked through and grabbed her arm , pulling her towards him.

"Don't walk away from me Rachel."

She looked angry now, and shook his arm away.

"Why? You walked away from me. From us."

She was almost shouting now. She tried to walk back out of the bathroom to get away from him, but he leaned against the door, stopping her.

"That is not fair. It wasn't like that."

His voice was also raised as he looked down at her.

"Just go Sam. Seriously. I can't do this , not tonight. I am giving you permission to walk away this time. Go."

She really was shouting now. He cursed under his breath and kicked the door before opening it. He was about to walk out, but he couldn't. Not again. He closed the door again and turned to face her. She had her head in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. His mind was in a complete jumble as he walked to her, closing the gap between them, and took her hands away from her face. He couldn't see her cry anymore, this was torture.

"Rach."

His voice was soft as he begged her to look at him. She stubbornly refused and pushed him away.

"I told you to go away."

Her voice broke as she shouted again, her eyes were sad and angry. She wiped a tear and turned away from him. Suddenly, in that moment, nothing else mattered but her. The fight, Lima, the world…. Nothing mattered . He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. She broke away from him and spun around to look at him.

"Don't."

He wrapped his arms around her again and tried to pull her close, he just wanted her to calm down. She started hitting him in the chest, trying to push him away again. He grabbed her hands gently but firmly and pinned them to her side.

"Stop fighting. Kiss me."

He eyes widened as she looked at him, her lips parted like she was about to say something. When she didn't, he leant forward, his lips touching hers. Her lips were soft as he kissed her, she felt warm and familiar as he let go of her hands and snaked his arms around her waist, drawing her close to him. She pulled away for a second and just looked at him. He breathed in her smell of strawberries, worried she was about to back out and run away. He could see every freckle on her face, he could count every single eyelash. He just stared at her, afraid she would disappear at any moment.

He gasped as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard. Her lips frantically crushed into his. He shivered as she ran a hand through his hair , and pushed her tongue into his mouth. He guided her back into a cubicle and she locked the door behind them, pushed his suit jacket from his shoulders and started kissing him again, he felt dizzy as she tugged on his tie and started kissing his neck.

His hands travelled up her back, he smiled as he found the zip on her dress, and with one quick motion, her dress lay in a crumpled heap around her ankles. He wanted to drink her in as she stood there in just her bra and panties, but he knew they didn't have time for that. She looked like she was about to argue and back out, so he pulled his tie off and flung it to the ground, his lips finding hers once again. She groaned as he showered kisses across her collar bone, then back up to her neck, wanting to taste every bit of her.

When she started undoing his shirt buttons, he stopped kissing her for a moment and grinned.

"No ripping my shirt off tonight Miss Berry, we have to go back out there soon."

Her eyes sparkled as she finished undoing his shirt and pushed it off him, her hands roaming his bare chest.

"I've missed you."

She was breathless as she whispered the words. He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I love you."

He answered as he lifted her gently and held her against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and gasped as he pinned her against the wall so he could continue kissing her. He cried out with lust as she dragged her fingernails down his back. He had missed her desperately. It wasn't long before every item of clothing they had been wearing was on the floor, and he felt complete as once again, he was with her in every single way. Their bodies were always in sync, and even more so tonight. They were completely tuned to each other, and as they both came down from their massive high, she clung to him, just staring into his eyes.

She was trembling as he lifted her back to the floor gently. He kissed the top of her head before he started picking up their scattered clothes. He couldn't help the grin on his face as they got dressed.

"I'm sorry. That was really trashy… doing it in a toilet."

She giggled and shrugged her shoulders as she put her dress back on and spun round so he could do her zip back up. He kissed the back of her neck when he reached the top, making her shiver slightly.

"I thought it was romantic."

He couldn't help but chuckle now as he pulled his pants back on and started doing his shirt buttons up.

"Right. I'll remember that for our future dates. Three course meal in a public toilet sound good to you babe?"

She giggled again, grabbing his tie and knotting it for him around his neck.

"This is a posh toilet. So it doesn't count. And you saying future dates makes it sound like we have a future."

She looked up at him hopefully as she rested her hands on his chest. He knew his heart was beating wildly. Everything was as it should be.

"Of course we have a future beautiful. I can't see a future without you, so unfortunately for me, it looks like I'm stuck with you."

She had been smiling, but now a frown replaced it.

"But… but what about everything that….."

"Sssshhhh."

He cut her off and put a finger to her lips.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past. Just promise that you will talk to me from now on Rach. I'm here for you. You can't keep everything bottled up inside forever."

She nodded and wrapped her arms around him, her head resting against his chest.

"I promise Sam. I love you so much it hurts."

She sniffed , and he cradled her head to him, stroking her soft hair.

"Hey… don't cry on me again. I don't want to be the cause of any more of your tears."

She looked up at him and smiled, even though a tear was sliding down her cheek.

"Even happy tears?"

He beamed at her.

"Happy tears are fine. Come on, we need to go and enjoy your party. I don't know if I've told you, but my girlfriend is this huge new thing on Broadway and the whole world has fallen in love with her, so people seem to be randomly throwing her really cool parties and stuff."

She laughed, linking her fingers with his.

"She sounds amazing. Lucky you."

He squeezed her hand as he opened the bathroom door for her.

"Luckiest guy in the world."

They both grinned as they made their way back into the party. They had only been back in the room for five seconds when Blaine, Kurt and Santana descended on them.

"Oh my God guys! You're back together?"

Blaine smiled and hugged them as he asked the question, they nodded and hugged him back, unable to help the grin on their faces as they clutched hands.

"Thank goodness for that. No offence Rachel, but you are hard enough to live with when you are happy, you turn into some sort of weepy monster when you are broken hearted. At least you will stop forcing me to make you sympathy tea and running out to the shop for chocolate at stupid o clock at night."

Rachel laughed as she hugged Kurt.

"You're my best friend. It's in your job description."

He rolled his eyes affectionately , but couldn't help smiling back. Sam looked at Santana who was eyeing them suspiciously.

"Are you OK there Santana?"

He raised an eyebrow as he asked the question. She was still staring at the both of them, then she wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"You two are a whole new level of disgusting. You just had sex."

Sam's cheeks turned pink as he glanced around the room, she hadn't exactly lowered her voice when she spoke. Rachel as ever, didn't look bothered.

"What? No we didn't."

Her voice was high as she answered back, Sam knew it was her 'little white lie' voice.

Santana pointed her finger at Rachel.

"You little dwarfy liar. You and trouty mouth just done the dirty. You always have this weird twinkle in your eyes whenever you have had sex with him, unfortunately, it's a look I have become acquainted with over the past few months. And it's not a happy twinkle . It's a sex twinkle. And trouty's hair looks like he has just been dragged through a bush, and his shirt buttons are all done up wrong."

Sam looked down at his shirt, cursing when he knew she was right. He quickly sorted it out and tried not to look Santana in the eye. He jumped slightly as Rachel slid her hand up under his suit jacket and shirt, grinning at Santana.

"Fine , we just had mad sex and it was amazing. Seriously, he blew my mind. I didn't get to blow him but we have all night for that."

Santana stepped back shaking her head in disgust , while Blaine, Kurt and Sam didn't know where to look.

"Ew. Ew , ew and ew. You guys are beyond gross. Seriously."

As she started walking away, Rachel called out to her.

"I probably wouldn't use the bathroom tonight. You never know who's had sex in it. "

Everyone started laughing as Santana covered her ears and ran towards the bar, hoping somebody would serve her alcohol. Blaine and Kurt walked off to go and talk to some theatre people.

When Sam and Rachel were alone, he smiled at her, feeling so happy it felt like he would burst.

"You wore the stars."

Rachel held up his arm and studied the silver star cufflinks. He smiled and touched her bracelet.

"So did you."

She nodded, and stood on tip-toes to give him a lingering kiss on the lips.

"I always do."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and smiled softly at her.

"I realised in the end that even though stars do fade, they usually take a long time. Like… millions of years. "

She smiled back and traced a finger down his cheek.

"I was hoping you would come to that realisation."

**A/N - THANKS AS ALWAYS FOR THE WONDERFUL (HEARTBROKEN :-p) REVIEWS!**

**PLEASE NOTE- I AM FROM THE UK , THEREFORE SOME OF MY SPELLINGS MAY BE 'WRONG' TO SOME OF YOU SUCH AS REALISE, YOU GUYS SPELL IT REALIZE... AND I ALWAYS GO TO SAY TROUSERS WHEN IT'S PANTS. I TRY TO REMEMBER BUT OFTEN DON'T SO JUST AN APOLOGY FOR MY CHUMMY ENGLISH WRITING ;-)**

**THANKS AGAIN SAMCHEL LOVERS - MAYBE WE CAN JUST FORGET SAMCEDES EXISTS RIGHT NOW AND PRETEND THAT THEY NEVER HAPPENED. YES? GOOD STUFF. XXX**


	29. Chapter 29

**Something**

**Chapter 29**

Even though Sam kept trying to persuade Rachel to go and enjoy the party by herself and mingle, she wouldn't leave his side. She clutched his hand all through the night. Even when it was time to say goodbye and thank everyone, she still gripped his hand tighter than ever, afraid to let him go.

Kurt , Santana and Blaine had all left the party ten minutes ago, Blaine was yet again staying at Kurt's so Rachel and Sam decided to get a taxi back to his place rather than hers. They had a night of serious making up to do.

Once they were safely in the taxi, Rachel came and snuggled into his arms. How he had lasted four days without this, he didn't know. He just hoped there wouldn't be any more drama in future, he didn't want to be one of those couples who fought about everything all the time. Blaine and Kurt were a bit like that, and it worked on them… but it wasn't suited to him and Rachel.

He smiled as her right hand touched his chest and started snaking its way down. When she reached the waistband of his pants, he clasped her hand and moved it back up to his chest.

"We are in a taxi."

She smiled up at him and bit her bottom lip. It drove him insane when she did that, he knew she was just doing it deliberately now.

"I know we are. I don't see how that affects me touching you."

He glanced nervously at the front of the cab as the taxi driver sighed and put the privacy board up. Rachel smirked at Sam and climbed on to his lap, a leg either side of his. He tried to shift her a little so he couldn't feel her so much, he already felt familiar stirrings and they weren't home yet. Him shifting just made her legs wrap around him tighter. He gulped and loosened his tie. It was starting to feel really hot in this car.

"Rach, seriously, behave. We will be home in ten minutes."

She pouted as her hands cradled the back of his neck.

"Ten minutes is ages away Sam. I've missed you."

He smiled, his hands rested on the top of her legs as he shook his head.

"So impatient. Are you seriously telling me you can't wait ten minutes for this?"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, then leaned forward to kiss her. It wasn't exactly what you could call gentle. Their lips crushed into each other as her hands tangled in his hair. Her body pressed into his as she breathlessly undone the knot in his tie. His hands reached up under her dress, making her gasp when she felt the contact on her bare thighs. She undone the top buttons on his shirt. He knew he couldn't take much more of this. It was his fault for encouraging it.

He lifted her off him, making her sit in the chair on the other side of the car. He laughed as she folded her arms across her chest in a grump and stared out of the window. He tried to hold her hand but she wouldn't let him. He kept shifting in his seat. His clothes felt tight and he was hot and bothered. It seemed like ages before they finally pulled up outside his apartment. He paid the cab driver, then tried to help Rachel out of the car. She was having none of it. She didn't look at him as she slammed the car door and raced up the steps to his apartment. He found the whole thing hilarious as he walked up behind her, opening the door. She disappeared, still in a strop before he had even shut the front door. She had obviously gone to his bedroom.

He shrugged out of his suit jacket and hurriedly took the rest of his clothes off until he was just in his boxers. Then he ran to his bedroom, making Rachel jump as he rushed in, slamming the door behind him. She spun round to face him, her eyes lighting up as she saw he was minus clothes. Before she even had a chance to say anything , he grabbed her, undoing the zip on her dress so it fell at her feet ,then pushed her on to the bed.

His eyes sparkled as he hunched over her, his hand fingering the delicate lace material of her bra.

"One of these days, we are going to get arrested for public …. well... you know...public stuff."

She raised an eyebrow in question while smiling up at him.

"Public stuff?"

He nodded.

"Public stuff is a very serious offence."

She shrugged, then rolled over to escape him.

"We can only get arrested for public stuff if we do public stuff. And you were very clear about not wanting to do the public stuff. So you are safe."

She was laying on her front on the bed now, just in her underwear. He couldn't help admire her ass. She was perfect. Every single bit of her. He straddled her and started massaging her back. Any excuse to touch her. And he knew that she would cave soon. He knew her inside out.

His hands kneaded her shoulders and she sighed with content underneath him.

"Is that really the signal I gave you back in the cab Rach? Did I look like a man who didn't want it?"

She gasped as he climbed off her and laid on the bed, pulling her onto him instead. This was definitely his favourite view of her. She looked down at him, unable to hide the grin on her face. He held her waist and thrust gently underneath her.

"Do I feel like a man who doesn't want it?"

She squealed as he spent the next little while showing her exactly how much he wanted her and how much he had missed her. He figured it was some kind of game between them now. She would moan and grump about how much he didn't want her, and he would show her that he did.

After an hour, they laid in each others arms under the covers, just listening to the sound of each others breathing.

"This is how it should be."

Rachel's voice broke him out of his dream like state he was in. He smiled and pulled her closer , feeling the soft curve of her naked body against his.

"This is perfect. Surely we can't be like this all the time? Surely it's sort of…. a little bit wrong to be this happy and content. Which is why we had the Jesse and pregnancy dramas. To remind us that we are too happy."

She chuckled slightly, then looked at him, her eyes shining.

"We can be like this all the time Sam. We deserve to be happy. And from now on, we will be. Anyway… I'm so hungry. Go and find me some food."

He laughed, and started nibbling and licking her neck.

"Who needs food when we have each other?"

She sighed happily.

"Us having each other is exactly the reason I need food. You are working me so hard that I need some fuel."

He carried on kissing her, working his way down her body. It was just a thing he had to do. It was like he could never get enough. Before they had the fight, they would spend every single day just exploring every bit of each other. It didn't get boring. It never would.

"It's the other way round babe. It's you who works me hard. You should go grab me some food."

His head sunk down under the covers as he kissed and licked the soft skin on her belly. She laughed, wriggling underneath him.

"Seems like you are already too busy with your mouth to eat any food."

He threw the covers off them and grinned at her wickedly.

"Not busy enough."

She moaned with pleasure as he resumed the sweet task of tasting her body. It took another half an hour before they were calm enough to talk again.

Sam climbed out of bed and pulled some boxers on, watching Rachel as she got up from the bed and wrapped his shirt around her, doing a few buttons up. He always loved it when she wore his clothes. She was so small that they swamped her. They walked to the kitchen together, holding hands, and started scrambling around for some food.

Since the fight with Rachel, Sam hadn't even bothered to leave the apartment, and Blaine had been mostly staying at Kurt's so they didn't really have much food in. In the end , they grabbed a huge bag of popcorn and went and sat on the sofa, switching the TV on. Rachel swung her legs on to Sam's lap, and laid back , flicking through the channels. Sam opened up the popcorn and started shovelling some into his mouth before Rachel took the bag. He wouldn't see any of it once she got her hands on it.

He had been right to grab some while he could. The next minute, she snatched it from his hands and started tipping it in her mouth from the bag. He watched with amusement as she spilt some down herself. He shook his head and ran his hands up her silky smooth legs.

"That's a designer shirt you are spilling food all over you know."

She shrugged and chucked a piece at him.

"Since when did you care about anything designer?"

"Since now. I really just think you should take the shirt off if you are going to spill all crumbs over it."

He reached over, trying to undo one of the buttons. She slapped his hand away and threw another piece of popcorn at him. It landed on his chest, he just grinned and ate it.

"Anyone would think it's just an excuse to see me naked again. So because of that… the shirt stays on. Sorry babe."

He pushed her legs off him and straddled her, knocking the popcorn out of her hands. It spilt all over the floor and she tried to look angry with him, but failed.

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way, but the shirts coming off Rach."

He tucked her hair behind her ear and started running his hand down her cheek , to her neck, and down to the collar of the shirt.

His breath caught as her hand felt him through his boxers.

"Looks like you are already going for the hard way."

A low throaty growl escaped his lips as he bent down and kissed her. His hand felt for the first button on the shirt, and just as he undone it, the front door banged open.

Sam looked up in confusion as Blaine stood at the doorway, a look of utter panic on his face. He climbed off Rachel and sat on the sofa, wondering if him and Kurt had had another fight.

Rachel sat up , wrapping Sam's shirt tighter around her. They both knew how much Blaine had freaked out on them last time he caught them at it. Blaine walked in, and shut the door behind him. He seemed to be looking at nothing. His eyes were staring far off into the distance.

"Blaine? What's up dude?"

Sam's voice seemed to break Blaine out of his trance. He looked at him, shaking his head.

"Guys… I don't really know how to say this but… something has happened . Something bad."

Rachel sat forward , a frown on her face. She looked worried. Sam chuckled, rolling his eyes fondly at Blaine.

"If this is about the wedding and how the food samples aren't right or how Kurt's suit is going to clash with yours or something… it really isn't the right time. You can tell us tomorrow."

Blaine shook his head again sadly, and looked from Sam, to Rachel… and back at the wall.

"It's Santana. She's been attacked. She's in the hospital. It doesn't sound good."

Sam felt sick as Blaine spoke. What? No. She couldn't be. They had all been together just a few hours ago. He jumped off the sofa and ran to his bedroom, getting dressed as quick as he could . Rachel came in , trying to find her clothes. Sam cursed loudly as he tried desperately to find his other shoe.

"It's OK Sam. Calm down. Everything will be OK."

Sam found his shoe and glared at her.

"You don't know that."

Rachel wasn't even a little bit dressed yet. She watched as he stormed to the door and called out after him.

"Sam, wait."

He looked at Blaine as he walked back out to the front room.

"Look after Rachel for me. Go to the hospital with her so she's not alone. I have to go right now."

He ran out of the apartment before Blaine could even answer him. All he knew was that somehow, over the last few months, Santana had come to mean the world to him. Blaine was always with Kurt and Rachel was now his girlfriend rather than just his friend. It hit him with force that Santana was his best friend. She had always supported him and Rach in her own weird way, more than Kurt and Blaine had. He had to get to her as fast as he could.

He couldn't lose anyone else.


	30. Chapter 30

**Something**

**Chapter 30**

Sam ran to the hospital. It was only a ten minute walk away and by the time he had ordered a cab and paid the money out, he would already be there. When he ran through the huge double doors of the A and E entrance of the hospital just five minutes later, he was panting hard. He ran to the desk, where a short rounded woman with small eyes and a severe bob looked up at him from her chair.

"I need to see my friend, she's been attacked or something … I don't know. I need to see her. Santana Lopez."

The woman blinked, squinting her eyes at him, making them look smaller than they already did.

"Are you immediate family?"

Sam sighed, and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"You know I'm not. I just said… she's my friend. I have to see her . Right now."

The woman shook her head and started tapping her long, fake nails on the desk.

"Sorry sir. Only immediate family are allowed to see the patients."

He slammed his fist on the table.

"This is bullshit."

The woman looked amused at Sam's anger and started muttering something about calling security if he refused to leave. He was weighing up if he should just run for it down the corridors to try and find her room when he felt an arm on his shoulder.

"Sam. Calm down, there's nothing the lady can do."

He spun around to find Kurt looking at him , bewildered. Sam sighed again, mumbled a quick apology to the woman, and walked back out of the hospital doors to clear his head. Kurt walked along beside him, and when they were out in the cold night air, Sam rounded on him.

"How is she Kurt? Were you allowed to see her? Is she going to be OK ? Is she…."

Kurt frowned and placed a hand on Sam's shoulder again to calm him down.

"Stop. Breathe. She's not in a great way , but she will be OK. Her Mom and Gramps are in there with her right now. No , I haven't seen her. They wouldn't let me. But I didn't throw a hissy fit like you did. I just phoned Blaine and Rachel, they are now heading back to the apartment to wait for news, I said we would be there soon."

Sam dropped his jaw in shock as he stared at Kurt.

"Wait… what? Blaine and Rachel are going home? Why aren't they coming to the hospital? You can't seriously think I'm heading back with you when Santana's in there do you?"

He gestured to the hospital and kicked a stone with his foot, sending it flying into a parked car which set the alarm off.

Kurt sighed and grabbed Sam's sleeve to march him away from the beeping car.

"Blaine and Rachel are heading home because there is nothing they can do here and we would all rather wait inside for some news comforting each other than in a crowded stuffy hospital waiting room. Come on. Walk with me and I will tell you what I know."

Sam looked at the hospital, then at Kurt. He didn't want to leave.

"There is nothing you can do for her yet Sam, she's not going to wake up until at least tomorrow."

Sam grunted in frustration and started walking with Kurt.

"What happened to her?"

Kurt looked at his shoes as they walked along.

"We all left Rachel's party together, and when we got home, Santana had a phone call from Brittany. Britt was at some house party completely drunk and Santana could hear a load of weird noises in the background. She eventually managed to make sense of the address that Britt was drunkenly shouting down the phone and…well… you know Santana. She loves her, she headed straight for the party."

Sam's jaw clenched in anger.

"So someone at this party hurt her? Where's the house? We need to go there right now and put whoever did this to her in hospital. Repay the favour."

Kurt looked up at Sam, concern written all over his face.

"We can't do that Sam. Besides, it wasn't somebody at the party who did this to her. You are taking this really hard… she's going to be OK."

Sam glared at Kurt.

"Of course I'm taking it hard. It's Santana. She doesn't deserve it. Hurry up and tell me the rest of the story."

They started crossing a hugely busy road even though it was nearing three in the morning. There was traffic everywhere. New York never slept.

"We don't know the exact details, because it all mainly came from a drunken Britt, but the general thread of the story is… Santana rushed to the party to walk Britt home and put her to bed, and as they were walking through the streets, they were holding hands. They always do, you know what those two are like. And anyway, next thing is some drunken gang started on them, and Santana mouthed back like she always does and got a beating. They left Brittany alone for some reason, maybe because she was out of her mind wasted."

Sam's brow furrowed.

"What? Why… why did they start on them in the first place? Because they were holding hands?"

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah. I guess it's similar to the gay bashings that have happened recently. Apart from, all the other victims have been blokes."

"Where's Brittany now? Is she OK ? Was it guys or girls that attacked Santana ? I thought this was supposed to be New York man. I thought people were accepted here. Didn't you deal with enough shit back home? This is shit. Just shit"

Kurt shrugged, and shivered in the cold night air.

"I guess we were naive. I guess the whole world is just a really judgmental place .Brittany is at home , sleeping it off. She's too drunk to even really realise what had happened so like I said, the details are all a little hazy. It was a group of around five girls. But Santana will be OK Sam. She has a few bruised ribs, some general cuts and bruises, a black eye and a possible broken wrist from when they pushed her on to the floor. She is on serious pain meds right now which is for the best and she won't be waking up until tomorrow. So we have made the right choice in coming back, OK ?"

Sam sighed and nodded as they started the climb up the grey stairs to Rachel, Kurt and Santana's apartment. When they walked through the door, Blaine was sitting at the dining table and Rachel was anxiously pacing up and down the room. Sam rushed over and gathered her into his arms, holding on to her tight.

"I'm sorry I ran out on you baby. I lost my mind for a bit there."

She squeezed him back tight, then grabbed his hand and marched him to her room, pulling the curtain round so they had some privacy. He sat on the bed and put his head in his hands. It had been a long twenty four hours. He had went from being heartbroken over the split from Rachel, to having an invite to her party and going, to getting back with her and spending a blissful few hours in bed with her, to Santana getting attacked. He felt Rachel climb on the bed, but she didn't sit next to him. She sat up near the headboard, and just stared at him. He took his head out of his hands and looked at her.

"Kurt phoned after you went running out on Blaine and I. He said Santana's going to be OK."

Sam nodded wearily. Everyone kept saying that like nothing really mattered. But the fact that Santana was even in the hospital bothered him a great deal.

"Yeah."

Silence engulfed them. Sam stared at the wall while Rachel stared at him. He really didn't know what to say. Eventually, he heard her voice.

"What's going on Sam? Are you in love with her or something?"

Sam scoffed, shaking his head again and stood up, walking over to the wall. He banged his head against it in frustration , before turning around to look at Rachel.

"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."

She didn't look surprised at his response. She just nodded , and carried on looking at him with her big brown eyes.

"Fine. I'm sorry. I just don't understand. There was a time when you two hated each other and now…. Now this."

Sam leaned back against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

"You don't get it. It's not a simple thing to explain. We never really hated each other Rach, even when we were supposed to. I used to watch her sometimes in the choir room, and all I saw was a deeply scared and vulnerable person. Everyone, including you, just thought she was a bitch. But I always knew that her insecurities ran deep. Then, when I got with Britt, of course there was anger. She gave me hell, but I could never dislike her for it because all I saw during that time was a girl fighting for the love of her life. Her and Brittany were always meant to be together. Her hate was never aimed at me back then, it was aimed at not being able to be with Brittany."

He stopped and rubbed his eyes, he was starting to feel drained by everything that had happened.

"Then when Finn died… Everyone looked after you, and rightly so. Everyone looked after me. Everyone looked after his friends. But nobody ever asked Santana how she was doing. Nobody ever got her through it, you know? They had a special kind of relationship that nobody really got. No matter how much she tried to push Finn away, he always came through for her. She could slap him, insult him, be an absolute bitch to him... but he would always be there for her. She loved him so much. Of course she didn't show it when he was here, but she did care about him. And that made everything worse for her. She felt like she wasn't allowed to grieve for him properly because people had her down as a bitch who hated him and it just wasn't true. And over the last few months, she's come to mean a lot to me. She is the only one that has fully supported me and you. Blaine had his doubts, and Kurt wasn't overly thrilled, but Santana backed us all the way. And I know she cares about us. I know that she considers you as her best friend. And weirdly enough, I realised tonight that right now… while Blaine spends every spare minute with Kurt… that she is actually my best friend. She doesn't deserve this."

He watched as Rachel got off the bed and walked over to him. She placed her hand on his chest and looked up at him.

"I probably don't tell you enough, but you have the kindest heart. You are a beautiful person Sam Evans. In every single way."

She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him softly. He smiled as he kissed her back.

"You are beautifuller. Well… not fuller. I don't mean fuller. You look more beautiful."

She stepped back and grinned at him.

"You have a serious problem. If you watch Frozen one more time, I'm going to have to come round to your place and snap the DVD."

He pouted, and took her hands, linking her fingers with his.

"You love it as much as I do. You started crying when Elsa sang Let It Go."

Rachel giggled, her eyes sparkling as she squeezed his hands.

"I had something in my eye. And she sounded insanely like my Mom, which was odd."

He rolled his eyes affectionately and pulled her into his arms.

"I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Her arms wrapped around him, one hand sliding down to his ass. She pinched it , making him flinch.

"Stop quoting Disney movies."

He kissed the top of her head, her hair tickling his nose.

"Stop making me watch them."

Her hands started tugging at his pants.

"You should probably take your clothes off Sam, looks like you will be here all night now while we wait for news."

Her hands roamed up underneath his shirt, her fingertips were cold and sent shivers through his body.

"We can't do the dirty while we wait for news on Santana. It feels weird."

She started kissing his neck as she lifted his t-shirt higher.

"Our friend would want us to do this."

He raised an eyebrow, stepped away from the wall and held her at arms length.

"It's Santana. I know I talked her up earlier, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't want us to have sex while she's laid up in a hospital bed. She doesn't even want us to do it when she's fine so…."

Despite the fact that she was a lot shorter than him, she managed to pull his t-shirt off in one swift motion.

"Well then… it doesn't really matter. Because we would do it when she's here even if she didn't want us to, so really… we should just treat her the same as we always would ."

"Mmmm."

He lost concentration as she kissed his chest, her warm breath setting every nerve ending on edge as she worshipped his body. All he could focus on right now was her mouth on his naked skin.

"I'm glad you agree."

She smirked at him, and gasped as he spun her round and backed her up against the wall. He grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head , pressing into her.

"I didn't agree to anything ."

She moaned as he trailed light kisses all the way down her arm, then nuzzled her neck, before doing the same to her other arm and back to her neck.

She arched her body to give him better access, and when he released her hands, she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really? Then you better stop kissing me like that."

Her words came out in a breathless jumble. He grinned wickedly at her before hitching her legs up around his waist, pressing her against the wall with his weight.

"Fine. I'll just have to kiss you like this then."

He licked her bottom lip , relishing the taste, before passionately kissing her.

An hour later, they were lying in bed together, completely exhausted. Despite still being worried about Santana, they fell asleep within minutes. The next morning when they awoke around nine, Kurt and Blaine had made them some breakfast and were waiting at the table for them.

Kurt smiled as they sat down.

"Good news guys, Santana's awake and she seems OK. She's in pain but she will be fine. Her Gramps just phoned me."

Sam breathed out in relief and picked up a slice of a toast, spreading it with jam. He saw Kurt and Blaine look at each other, then at him. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"What?"

Blaine took a sip of his coffee before speaking.

"We are going to visit her soon. And uh… she's requested to see you first."

Sam quickly glanced at Rachel, then looked at Blaine again.

"Me?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded, before Kurt started speaking.

"Yup. Her Gramps said something like "She wants to see Pouty." It took me a while to figure out he was talking about you. When I asked if he meant Trouty, he nearly made me lose my hearing by shouting excitedly down the phone. Don't ask me why, but it's you she wants to see before anyone else."

Sam settled back in his seat with a smug smile on his face as he chewed his toast. He reached over to squeeze Rachel's leg. She giggled and shook her head.

"Wow. I never saw this one coming. Santana and Sam, best friends."

Kurt laughed now too.

"Best buddies."

Blaine joined in, kicking Sam under the table.

"The sweet innocent, farmer boy and the fiery, aggressive latino girl. What a sweet but bizarre friendship."

Sam shook his head, rolling his eyes at everyone.

"You guys have it all wrong."

Everyone stared at him while he took another bite of toast. Then he shrugged, unable to stop the smile on his face.

"The correct term is BFF's. From now on, you must only refer to us as that."

Everyone around the table laughed and carried on eating, while Sam felt nothing but relief that his friend was going to be OK.

**A/N - OK , SO JUST A QUICK SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE WHO IS TAKING THE TIME TO STOP BY AND READ THIS. I APPRECIATE EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU.**

**I HAVE TO BE HONEST, THIS FIC WAS NEVER , EVER MEANT TO BE THIS LONG. IT WAS ONLY MEANT TO BE AROUND 12-15 CHAPTERS, NOW HERE WE ARE AT 30 AND IT IS STILL GOING. IT HAS HAD SUCH AN AMAZING RESPONSE THAT I JUST SORT OF CONTINUES WITH IT... BUT I RECKON THE TIME WILL COME SOON WHERE I AM GOING TO HAVE TO WRAP THINGS UP WHICH WILL BE SAD FOR ME, BECAUSE RIGHT NOW... IT'S TAKING MY MIND OFF THE COMPLETE BIZARRE ZERO CHEMISTRY THAT IS SAMCEDES.**

**THANKS AGAIN, YOU ARE ALL ROCKSTARS! XXXX**


	31. Chapter 31

**Something**

**Chapter 31**

After breakfast, Sam, Rachel , Kurt and Blaine all made their way over to the hospital. The other three all stayed in the waiting room while Sam went first. He knocked on the door and walked in quietly, trying not to gasp when he saw Santana. She looked black and blue. Her wrist was all plastered up and she groaned in pain when he walked in.

"Oh. It's you trouty. I was hoping it would be a nurse to come and give me more pain meds."

Sam hovered by the door awkwardly, one hand still on it in case she was going to kick him out.

"Do you want me to go and get someone or something?"

She shook her head.

"No. Better not. I only had a nurse in ten minutes ago telling me I couldn't have any more pain relief. I think they are all getting annoyed with me but it's not my fault their pain meds suck."

He chuckled slightly and moved away from the door.

"Or… maybe, just maybe…. It's the fact that you have been beaten the crap out of that's hurting you and not the fault of the meds?"

She rolled her eyes and stared at him as he sat down. When he realised she wasn't going to say anything, he ran a hand through his hair.

"Can I get you anything? Do you need me to bring anything in for you or something?"

She shook her head again.

"No. I'm hoping to be out of here as soon as possible so … no. Although I don't know why I want to be back home so bad. I have to listen to you and dwarf do the nasty. And if it's not you and dwarf making weird sexual noises, it's Klaine. I mean…. Klaine. They deserve to break up just for that name alone."

Sam pursed his lips together trying not to laugh, then looked at her sternly.

"Ah come on Santana. It's not like you've never had sex before. And you know you want Blaine and Kurt to be happy. Klaine can never break up. Klaine are endgame."

She tried to hit him with her good hand , but she was too far away.

"No more Klaine. We will never call them Klaine again. They win if we do that."

Sam smirked.

"Ok. Fine. No more Klaine."

She looked at him seriously for a minute. He was going to speak to break the silence , but she did first.

"My first reaction last night after knowing Britt was safe was…. I wish trouty was here."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Really? Wow. Why?"

"So you could have taken the beating for me of course."

She laughed, while Sam sat there staring at her in confusion. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't make me spell it out. For some weird unknown reason, you seem to be always just… there for me lately. And I know that I would have felt safe with you last night. You wouldn't have let this happen."

Sam shook his head and reached out for her hand. He was surprised when she let him hold it with no protests.

"I wouldn't let anyone hurt you. And you know that I would have taken the beating gladly. You didn't deserve this Santana. You have a heart of gold."

She scoffed.

"Oh come on. We both know that's not true. I'm a bitch. I hate the world and the world hates me."

He squeezed her hand and smiled.

"Thinking you're a bitch doesn't mean you are one. Besides, I'm an angel. I should be made King of the world for having a wonderful personality. And I would never be best friends with a bitch."

She rolled her eyes again but couldn't help the smile on her swollen lips.

"And you are so modest. Your personality sucks trouty. Deal with it. And quit it with the best friends stuff, I don't have best friends. It's way too soppy for me."

He grinned and let go of her hand.

"Wait… this could get awkward."

She narrowed her eyes at him in question.

"Well… I'm with Rach now. I can't really have a best friend who finds my body sexy. You know what Rach gets like, she has quite the jealous streak. And I don't want you two falling out when you inevitably start hitting on me."

Santana groaned and rolled over in bed.

"You have three seconds to walk out of this room Sam Evans. And speaking of Dwarf, go and get her. I have had enough of you for one day."

The grin was still on his face as he stood up and bent down to kiss her on the cheek.

"What a shame. I'll be back tonight so you will just have to put up with me I'm afraid. Sleep the pain off. Catch you later bestie."

He headed for the door, smiling as he heard her voice.

"If you call me bestie ever again I will ends you."

He was still laughing as he walked to the waiting room to get the others. Rachel, Blaine and Kurt all went in to see her at the same time, while Sam sat there flicking through an old magazine that was about five years out of date.

When he saw them all head back to the waiting room half an hour later, he stood up, thinking how pretty Rach looked. He loved it when she was dressed down. She still looked glowing. She was wearing a plain pale blue summer dress. He always had to remind himself that they were together. That she was his. It was a weird feeling, he felt like he didn't deserve her. She headed straight for him and wrapped an arm around his waist. They all walked out of the hospital together while Sam clutched her to him, rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Guys, we are going to head off now we've seen Santana. We have some table cloths to pick out for the wedding and they have to be just right."

Sam stared at Kurt , wondering if he was being serious. When he realised he was, he raised an eyebrow.

"Oooo how exciting. I am so jealous. I wish I could come."

Blaine punched him in the arm while Rachel dug her fingers into his waist.

"Be nice."

She tried to make her voice sound angry but she was grinning up at him.

"Fine. I'm sorry. Have fun guys."

Kurt and Blaine shot him one last scathing look before they walked away holding hands. Sam pulled Rachel towards him and wrapped her up in a hug, resting his chin on her head.

"What do you want to do then baby? I don't have a shoot today and you haven't got work til this evening."

She shrugged and nestled into him.

"I just want to be with you. We still have four days of missing each other to make up on. I don't care where we go or what we do, as long as I'm with you."

He kissed her head and released her, holding her hand instead and linking their fingers together.

They started walking along in silence and after five minutes, Rachel looked at him.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought we could take a walk along the Hudson river. And then we can go grab lunch somewhere, hopefully making it through without any texts from Jesse St James or pregnancy scares…" He stopped as she playfully hit him in the arm. " And then I thought we could just…. I don't know, have crazy mad sex."

She laughed out loud, nervously glancing around her to see if anyone had heard.

"Sam! You can't say things like that and expect me to last through a walk down a huge river and then sit through lunch. Seriously, don't put thoughts into my head."

He rolled his eyes affectionately as the river came into view.

"You always have those thoughts in your head Rachel Berry. And fine. We can just do the river walk and then lunch. Sex doesn't have to be involved."

She stopped in the middle of the side walk and scowled at him. She let go of his hand and crossed her arms over her chest.

"That is not one little bit funny."

He stopped walking and looked at her , thinking how adorable she was when she was in a strop. He reached out for her hand but she stubbornly refused.

"If you stand here all day, you are going to make us late."

She looked surprised and narrowed her eyes at him, letting her arms fall to her side.

"Late for what? We don't have any concrete plans."

He shrugged, smiling wickedly.

"Sure we do. I just told you. The river, lunch and then an afternoon of …. Oh I don't know. Reading or something fun like that."

She scowled again and didn't say anything. He stepped closer towards her.

"Start walking, or I'm going to have to carry you and people will look."

Her mouth fell open slightly before she regained her composure and shook her head.

"You wouldn't dare Sam Evans."

Her eyes bore into his as his lips turned up into a smirk.

"I love a good challenge."

She squealed as he lifted her easily and chucked her over his shoulder. She was breathless and laughing as she hit him on the back, pleading to be put down. He ran over to the river, holding on to her tightly, not caring that everyone was looking. When he reached the railings, he stopped, looking down at the murky water below.

"Don't make me throw you in because you are having a tantrum."

She hit him again and squealed some more.

"You wouldn't dare."

He leaned over the edge slightly, making her scream.

"What happened last time you said that to me baby?"

She laughed while he set her down gently, pulled her into his arms and drew her in for a deep kiss. Her lips felt cold as they touched, so he clutched her even tighter to him, hoping to warm her up. Her hands wrapped round his waist, fighting their way underneath his clothes. He moaned as her teeth grazed his bottom lip before her tongue pushed into his mouth, exploring gently. His hands caressed her neck as he leant down, kissing the soft skin on her neck. His hands moved down with his mouth and just as he felt her soft curves underneath her bra, he moaned. She pushed him away, breathless.

"Sam! Are you really getting frisky in public right now?!"

His eyes sparkled as he pulled her back into his arms and nibbled her ear.

"Maybe we should just skip the river walk and lunch."

She leaned into him for just a second while he kissed her neck again, then pushed him away for the second time, shaking her head firmly.

"No. No way. All this time you have driven me crazy with your overly controlled attitude and made me feel like I was some sort of sex demon."

He chuckled softly, trying to get his breath back.

"You are a sex demon."

She beamed at him.

"Fine. Whatever. But today, you can have a taste of your own medicine."

He groaned , then tried to pull himself together. He held her hand again and they started walking along.

"I can handle it. How hard can it be?"

She laughed softly, and squeezed his hand.

"I think the question is… How hard will you be?"

He gasped as she reached over and touched his crotch, before holding his hand again and acted like nothing had happened. He stared at her open mouthed as they walked along.

"Rach! You can't say stuff like that and touch me there…. I never tease you."

She scoffed as they walked along the river, watching the people go by.

"You are the biggest tease I have ever met."

"What? Why?!"

She looked at him sternly while he feigned innocence.

"Every single time I want to get frisky, you say no and then you just sit there looking all handsome and so, so sexy. And the more you tell me no, the more I want to jump your bones."

He felt a stirring in his pants as she spoke and shook his head.

"Yeah. Maybe we should change the subject."

She gave him a knowing smile and they carried on walking. After half an hour later of complete silence and just enjoying each others company, they found a little diner and settled into a booth, sitting opposite each other.

Sam laughed as Rachel eyed up the menu with delight, licking her lips. They both ordered the biggest veggie burger's on the menu and some thick chocolate shakes, then waited for the food to arrive. Rachel grinned at Sam while twiddling some hair around her fingers.

"How's it going farmer boy? Things still uh…. hard for you?"

He gave her a warning look and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He picked up a menu to look at and acted like he hadn't heard her. His breath caught as he felt her foot travel up his leg. He glanced at her while she smiled sweetly.

"Cut it out."

She laughed, took her foot away from him and smiled politely at the waitress who brought their lunch over.

Sam took a sip of his shake, looking at Rachel as she stared at him sadly.

"What's wrong beautiful?"

She sighed dramatically and bit her bottom lip. He looked down at his food , trying desperately to ignore how sexy she was. He would have to tell her later to stop doing that, it drove him wild, but he knew if he spoke about it right now… his pants would become more uncomfortable.

"You just look all lonely over there by yourself."

He smiled as he picked a bit of his burger, not daring to meet her eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Eat up, we have to be getting home soon."

He watched as she pushed her plate next to his and came round to sit next to him.

He jumped as her hand grazed his thigh.

"We're not in any rush are we babe? We could stay here all afternoon if we wanted."

He groaned and clamped his hand down on hers, making the movement stop.

"Sure. Whatever. We can stay here for as long as you like."

She giggled and moved his hand over to her thigh now. Then she started eating like nothing had happened. He wished she wouldn't wear such thin material, she might as well not have been wearing anything.

He kept his hand on her leg as he ate with the other hand, just to prove he could handle it.

"Have you ever noticed my scar?"

He looked at her in confusion as she ate her burger, not even looking at him once.

"I've noticed everything about you. You have three scars. You have to be more specific."

Her eyes sparkled as she grinned at him. She moved his hand up underneath her dress and stopped at the top of her thigh. He could feel her panties. He had seen this scar many times, he always concentrated when he was down in this area. He gulped as she went back to eating her food. His hand lingered there for a moment, then moved back to rest lightly on her leg, over her dress.

"Oh. That scar. Yes. Of course I've noticed."

She smiled again and put her hand on his leg now. They both seemed to have abandoned their food. When her hand started travelling higher up his leg, he moved up the booth to try and create space between them, cursing as he hit the wall and realised there was no where else to go.

She pouted, and bit her bottom lip again.

"Stop trying to escape."

He gasped out loud as her hand cupped the warmth in his pants and he stood up, knocking the table slightly. She looked smug as she watched him. He pulled her up and pushed her out of the booth gently. He threw some money on the table, yelled thanks to the waitress and hurried out of the diner. She was laughing as they rushed through the busy streets , hand in hand. When they finally made it back to hers, she sighed contentedly as she unlocked the door.

"Finally. I finally made you lose control. Maybe it's true. Maybe you really do want me".

A low growl escaped from his lips, and before they had even shut the door behind them, he had already managed to get her out of her clothes.


	32. Chapter 32

**Something**

Chapter 32

Sam knew he sounded like a walking cliché at the minute, but he was happier than he had ever been. Rachel was absolutely the best thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn't believe they had already been together for seven months. The time had whizzed by so fast that it felt like he had barely had time to blink.

All those feelings, those feelings from when he had longed for her and when he had firs got with her, they hadn't went away. In fact, Sam could say for a certainty that everything he felt had intensified. He was so in love that sometimes he worried his heart was going to burst. It felt like he couldn't contain it. And the best thing about all of this was that for some crazy reason, Rach felt the same about him. He was finally starting to believe that he was worthy of someone as amazing as her.

He was whistling as he walked home from work. He had been at a shoot all day, his career was on the rise and he was already quite well known in the modelling world which was crazy when he had only been in the industry for not even two years yet. Today, he was extra happy. His agent had told him that Katy Perry wanted him to star in her next video. This was huge. Katy Perry! She was one of the biggest pop stars on the planet, and OK , her music wasn't really his thing, but the exposure the video would get him would be completely unreal.

He wasn't much of an actor or anything, so the fact people wanted him to be a love interest in a video baffled him, but he was so excited for it. He couldn't wait to get home and tell Rach. He knew she would be made up for him.

Instead of going straight home, he had to go to the tailors a few blocks away and pick up his suit. Blaine and Kurt were getting married in just two weeks. To his complete surprise, he was not only Blaine's best man, but Kurt's as well. To say he was touched was an understatement.  
>He had obviously been pretty certain in knowing that he would be Blaine's best man, but the day Kurt came round and asked if he would be his as well was a day he would never forget. Kurt had been very emotional when telling Sam that it would have been Finn. But Finn could only be there in spirit. Kurt and Sam had definitely grown closer over the last few months, but it was still a great surprise to have such an honour. Kurt made it very clear that he wasn't just asking him to make things easy with only one best man, or to please Blaine, it was because he didn't want anyone else.<p>

Things with Santana were also still going well and they had remained the best friends, but she would hate to use that term. Sam really was the happiest he had ever been. He was proud of the cliché, as far as cliché's went, it was a good one.

When he arrived home, he chucked the suit in his bedroom and phoned Rach. He was going to tell her about his good news on the phone but she didn't give him a chance to. She said she would be over in twenty minutes so he could just tell her then. It was her night off and Sam completely relished these nights where he got to spend every minute with her. He did a quick tidy up of the apartment , then made her one of those yucky herbal teas she drank for when she arrived. She was right on time as usual , and he pulled her into the apartment, kissing her passionately. She kissed him back then sat on the sofa. He suddenly realised that she was not OK. He could tell by now. It was easy to spot when she wasn't right. She had once told him the story about how Finn had caught her crying about this jackass she used to date called Brody and that he had instantly known she was crying over a boy because she usually reserved the crying for him. Sam had thought it was really clever of Finn to even notice things like that, but now he realised…. It was Rachel Berry. He noticed everything she did.

He sat on the sofa with her as she stared glumly at the floor. Alarm shot through him as he realised she had been crying. Maybe she was having a 'Finn' day. There had only been a few since they had been together, and Sam had held her and let her cry. She needed to cry it out. He was a huge part of everyone's lives and it was only natural. Besides, he had cried with her. It felt like a fresh stab wound every time he remembered just how much he missed his friend.

But no, he could sense that this was something else. He wrapped an arm around her and she cuddled into him. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"Come on, spill it."

She sighed, then shook her head gently.

"Rach, tell me. What's wrong?"

She sniffed slightly, then wiped her cheek on her sleeve. Sam was even more alarmed now she was full on crying.

"Funny Girl's been cut."

Sam gasped, his mouth falling open in shock.

"No. No it hasn't. It's been doing great. You've had five star reviews from the toughest critics, there is no way it is being cut."

She sat forward, leaving his arms empty, and put her head in her hands.

"It did get great reviews at the beginning, but lately the ticket sales have been dwindling. Everyone who wanted to see it revived has already been to see it, and there is no room on Broadway for it anymore. The company is losing money by the day. We have one last week of shows to do and then I am officially jobless."

Sam shook his head, bewildered that this was happening. He got up and sat down on the floor in front of her, prising her hands away so he could look at her face.

"They can't do that Rach. What about the people who have booked online to see it? They can't just cut a show with a weeks notice."

She couldn't look at him and he was finding it hard to look at her. The tears streaming down her face made him hurt and he wanted to take her sadness away but he couldn't.

"They have already done it Sam. Don't you understand? It's over. My life is ruined."

He winced as she yelled in his face. She stood up, her fists clenched in anger.

Sam stood up with her and pulled her into his arms, he felt useless when all he could do was hug her. She sobbed into his shoulder for a while.

"Your life is not ruined. You are Rachel Berry. You made it onto Broadway at a young age and took the lead in a huge show, everyone is in awe of you. It's not the end baby. You will go on to even greater things now."

She moaned in frustration and pushed him away. He tried not to act like it bothered him because she was hurting herself and that was more important to him than his pain.

"There is nothing out there for me now. I have dreamed about playing Fanny Bryce since I could talk Sam. I don't want to do anything else. This was it for me."

He couldn't help frowning as he watched her pace up and down the small apartment.

"I know you have wanted this and worked so hard for it, but surely you knew it would come to an end one day? You couldn't have played her forever. Most Broadway shows fizzle out eventually."

He flinched when he saw how angry she was as she glared at him. He hated seeing her upset, but seeing her upset and angry was even worse.

"Wow. Thanks. Thanks for being so supportive and understanding. You are a complete jerk."

She stomped towards the door. Sam realised she was about to leave and grabbed her arm. She spun round to look at him, the anger still written over her face.

"That's not fair. I'm just trying to help. I'm trying to say you have been lucky. Most people never get to live out their dreams but you did. It's sad it's come to an end so quickly but you had seven months. Seven months of living it and you gave it your all. The best we can do now is look forward to the future."

She scoffed and shook her head angrily.

"Fuck you."

She walked out of his apartment, slamming the door behind her.

Sam was in complete shock. She had never sworn at him. Not in anger. Did she really just use the F bomb on him? He sat on the sofa, staring at the floor. What had he said that was so wrong? He thought he had tried to make her feel better. He wasn't stupid, he knew that playing Fanny Bryce had meant the world to her , but he also knew that someday, it would have had to come to an end.

He couldn't believe how angry she was at him. None of this was his fault. He grabbed his coat and rushed out of the apartment, hoping to catch up with her. He tried ringing her phone but she wasn't answering. He cursed under his breath, dropping a few F bombs himself, and headed for her apartment. When he got there, he knocked frantically on the door. A minute later, Santana opened it up., looking beyond annoyed at the interruption to her day.

Her annoyance turned into surprise when she saw Sam standing there.

"What are you doing here trouty? Rachel left for yours a little while ago."

Sam sighed and marched into the apartment uninvited.

"I know. We had a fight and she stormed out. I thought she had come back here."

Santana shook her head and shut the door, before sitting at the dining table.

"No. Just me. You two haven't had a fight in months, what the hell has happened?"

Sam groaned and sat at the table with her.

"Did you know Funny Girls been cut?"

She was wide eyed as she shook her head.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. She has one week left of performances and she's distraught which is understandable. But…. I don't know, I tried to reason with her, I tried to calm her down and gave her a pep talk about how she would go on to great things. She called me a jerk, dropped the F bomb and stormed out."

Santana looked half amused, half horrified.

"Wow. Usually, I would find the whole situation quite funny but it seems sad on both accounts. Dwarf's had her dreams dashed and you sound like you got the full force of her anger."

He nodded again, his jaw set in a hard line as he scratched at the table.

"I don't think she has ever cursed at me. She's really mad and I can't comfort her or anything. I don't know what to do."

Santana eyed him while she brushed her fingers through her hair.

"Wait, she went mad at you and you followed her out?"

He nodded and she frowned. He sighed at her reaction.

"Go on. Say it."

She started talking without hesitation, he knew she would. It didn't take much for Santana to spill her opinion.

"Well…. To put it bluntly, you're an idiot. Look, over time, I have come to not hate you and dwarf so much."

Sam rolled his eyes, smiling despite everything.

"Santana, you know we are besties. BFF's. No matter how much you try to deny it, it's just a fact. And you love Rach so don't play daft."

She carried on as if he hadn't spoken.

"But like I said, you are an idiot. It sounds like she just went mad at you with no reason. It's not fair to take it out on you. It sounds like you were your usual doormat self and she went ape shit. You should have stayed home and waited for her to apologise."

Sam couldn't help the horrified expression on his face as she spoke.

"What?! I am not a doormat."

She nodded, then stood up and walked over to the kitchen , making them both a coffee.

"You are. Dwarf has been through a lot and we were all pleased that she chose to go out with you and not some jackass male slut like Brody, but there is being a nice non jerk caring boyfriend, and there is being a doormat. You let her get away with everything."

He sat there in silence while she finished making the drinks, then brought them over to the table.

"No. That's not true. We haven't had a fight in months, you said it yourself."

She blew on her drink and looked at him in concern. It always made Sam feel funny when she did that , because he was so used to her putting up a front that when she did let you know she cared , it was weird.

"Listen, a little fight every now and again is natural. It doesn't mean you are going to break up every time. You will get over it, and you will move forward together even stronger than what you were. But you do let her get away with everything. Just last week, you had been working like a dog at a twelve hour shoot , and then you came back here and cleaned the place, made her dinner and when she told you she couldn't eat pasta that night even though she always does, you scrapped it all and made her something ran out of the apartment at 11 o'clock at night to find her a friggin aubergine. That's insane. "

He shrugged and sipped his drink.

"Oh come on. That's just being a boyfriend, it doesn't make me a doormat. She had been working as well and I cleaned because some of my stuff was around the apartment."

She scoffed.

"It was her day off Sam. And you are cleaner than all three of us that live here, it was mostly our stuff. You had like one sweater lying neatly on the back of a chair. Come on, stop being such a pushover."

His jaw clenched in anger as he looked down at his cup.

"I'm not a pushover."

She drained her cup and walked over to the sink, banging her cup as she threw it in.

"You are. And you are worth more than that. I think you two are great together. Yes I want to strangle you night after night when all I hear is you two doing the gruesome, and I want to poke my own eyes out with a pen when you do the whole PDA thing. Nobody needs to see you all over each other , it's gross. But you are good together and I don't want to see the relationship going wrong because you take all her crazy. There has to be a compromise somewhere."

Even he was surprised as his fist banged down on the table and he shook his head. She jumped in alarm.

"I love her Santana. I don't want to lose her."

He realised he was yelling. He shook his head again. It wasn't fair to take it out on Santana.

"I'm sorry OK. I'm…. I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out. I want to talk to Rachel."

Santana came back over to the table, pulled a chair up next to him and sat down, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"I know you love her Sam. The difference between you and dwarf is you just said sorry. You didn't even have anything to say sorry about, I can take a bit of yelling, you are so far from scary it's unreal. But the fact you felt you had to apologise for your outburst makes you and Rachel polar opposites."

He sighed again, he had felt so happy earlier and now he felt like everything was going wrong. He stared at the table, not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to give you some advice now trouty, and I think you should listen. You need to go home, wait for the diva to stress it all out and come to her senses. When she realises you aren't going to back down on this because you didn't do anything wrong, she will come running back."

Sam lifted his head now and looked at Santana. He knew he looked desperate but he couldn't help it.

"What if she doesn't?"

He didn't react as Santana reached over and kissed him on the cheek. Since she was attacked , she had been more affectionate with him. She tried to fight against the fact they were good friends, she acted like she didn't need anybody, but he always knew the truth.

"She will. She will come back to you. Please Sam, trust me on this. Go home and wait for her. Don't run. Don't chase. Don't anything. Just wait, knowing that you are in the right. Because you are. She's just upset which is completely understandable, she just lost her dream job. But she shouldn't take it out on you. Now go home before I kick you out."

He stood up, he still felt unsure.

He gasped as Santana reached into his pocket and took his phone.

"What the hell? Give me my phone."

She shook her head and turned it off.

"No. You can have this back when you come here hand in hand with Rachel after she came running back to you. You are not going to sit at home pining after her or trying to get in contact with her. She has to come back to you. You have to trust me on this Sam. I'm done with the conversation now. I'll see you later."

He frowned as she walked away and closed the curtain in her bedroom.

He had no choice but to walk back home and hope that Santana was right.


	33. Chapter 33

**Something**

**Chapter 33**

When Sam arrived home , he instantly started panicking in case Santana was wrong. Rachel clearly wasn't going to come back and apologise. It wasn't her style. He paced up and down the apartment for ten minutes, wondering why the hell Santana would tell him to do this. It was torture. Didn't she realise how much he loved Rachel and how he would do anything to keep her happy?

He was just about to walk out of his apartment when he realised how stupid he was being. He stopped, took a deep breath, sat down and ordered online for some pizza. He was hungry and this way, he would have to stay in, at least until the delivery came. While he waited, he thought about everything Santana had said, and he could see where she was coming from.

She was right. If he and Rach were to stand any chance of this relationship working, he had to stand his ground sometimes. He really hadn't said anything to put her in such a bad mood, he was just trying to be factual. And it hurt him that she thought Funny Girl was her only option in life. Did he not matter to her? Did she really not believe that she had anything else in her life that was worth it?

He sighed and settled down to watch some TV. His pizza arrived just thirty minutes later and he ate some, not even really realising he was eating. He was just eating and watching TV on autopilot. He constantly kept checking the time on his watch. He felt useless without his phone. At least with his phone, he could have at least text to make sure she hadn't left him for good. There was nothing he could do now anyway. Not tonight. He had no clue where she was and it would wind Santana up walking back to the apartment to see if there was any news.

At eleven, he gave up and decided to go to bed. He was annoyed that this argument had cost him a whole night with Rachel. It was ridiculous.

As he often found was the case, he managed quite easily to fall asleep even with the argument still playing on his mind. He felt like he had only been asleep for five minutes when he heard a massive bang. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, turning the lamp next to his bed on. He checked his watch, surprised when it read 2am. He really didn't think he'd been asleep for nearly three hours. He jumped as his door swung open, crashing loudly against the wall, and gasped when he saw Rach standing there with a bottle of wine in her hand. He watched her in confusion as she took a swig out of the nearly empty bottle, then he climbed out of bed and walked over to her, taking in her appearance.

The saying 'dragged through a bush backwards' really did apply to Rachel right now. Her normally immaculate brunette hair was a complete mess. Her make up was smudged all over her face, but not in a way that looked like she had been crying, just in a general messy forgotten she was wearing it way.

She was barefoot and her knees were caked in dirt and mud. The smell of alcohol was overpowering , and he wondered what the hell she had been drinking.

He grabbed the bottle from her hands and put it on the floor, the last thing she needed was more alcohol. She looked at him bleary eyed and smiled , putting her finger to her lips.

"Sssshhhhh. YOU HAVE TO BE QUIET. BLAINE LET ME IN."

She dangled some keys in front of his face, and he took those from her as well.

"If we have to be quiet, then maybe you should stop shouting."

She looked at him in confusion.

"Why do we have to be quiet?"

Despite everything, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Wow. You are in for a rough time in the morning. Did you steal Blaine's keys while he was sleeping at your apartment or something?"

She nodded and tried to throw her arms around him, but she missed and fell forward. He quickly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her to the bed before she hurt herself. She obliged easily and wrapped the cover around her. He shrugged and got in the other side, staring at her with amusement. He had never seen her so drunk before.

She looked at him sadly, and even though she was a drunken mess right now, she still made his belly do somersaults. She would always have this dizzying affect on him. He hoped that he made her feel the same.

"I'm s-ssorry about earlier. We…. We…" She stopped, hiccupped, and started loudly giggling. He didn't say anything, he just waited for her to calm down, trying not to laugh himself. "We should have hot make up sex now."

He laughed out loud and shook his head, taking her hand in his and linking their fingers together.

"No. No way. There will be no sex. Have you seen how drunk you are?!"

She shrugged and looked at him blankly.

"Wait, how did you know?"

He frowned, staring at her in puzzlement.

"What? How did I know what?"

She sighed and snuggled into his chest. He let go of her hand and wrapped an arm around her shoulders instead.

"That I nearly cheated on you."

His whole heart dropped at her words. He felt like he had just been punched in the gut. He clenched his jaw, wondering what to say. It turned out, he didn't need to say anything. She hit him in the chest, probably harder than she meant to and started talking.

"Don't go all quiet. I didn't. I just nearly did. I went out with Lisa… you know Lisa. She's in the show and she has the hair and that mouth you know… she wears that ugly ring but it has like a dogs face or is it a cat? I don't know. You know Lisa right?"

Her words came out in a drunken mess, quick and garbled. He nodded, his heart still racing at what she had just said.

"I know Lisa . I've known her for months , we double date with her boyfriend. But I will let you off because you are out of your mind drunk right now. She's a nice girl."

Rachel nodded, then carried on speaking.

"Well we went to drown our sorrows about the show, and we got a bit… well not drunk." She hiccupped again and giggled. "Just a bit merry and Lisa asked would I ever cheat on you and I spilt a drink on her lap on purpose because that isn't a thing to say because I mean… look at you. You're my farmer boy."

She waited for him to say something, so he just nodded, indicating that he was still listening.

"So Lisa just started licking the drink from her very own actual legs and then I said she was drunk and she accused me of being even drunkerer. Can you even believe that?"

He nodded again.

"Yep. I can believe that actually."

Rachel hit him again and he winced at the sting on his bare chest. He knew she was meant to be doing it in a playful way really, so he didn't say anything.

"You are a mean boyfriend if you really believe I was drunkerer than her."

He laughed, despite the horrible subject matter of the story.

"The fact that you are using drunkerer as a legitimate word right now indicates to me that you were drunker than her. Anyway, get back to the part where you nearly cheated on me."

He tried to sound jokey , but his voice sounded strained instead. Even the thought of her looking at another guy hurt him so much he couldn't even think straight.

"Oh. Yeah. That. Well anyway, so then, she got her phone out and she googled a picture of Ryan Gosling because she knows that he is so so so dreamy and then she shoved the phone in my face and told me to kiss it. And I couldn't do it."

Sam's face turned from worried and anxious to deliriously happy in just a second.

"Wait, so… let me get this straight. You nearly cheated on me with a picture of Ryan Gosling, but you couldn't do it?"

She nodded, looking at him very seriously.

"Yes. And while I am confessing all my sins, I have to say sorry for earlier baby. I was wrong. I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I love you."

He grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Forget about it."

She sighed with content as she snuggled into the bed further.

"I can't believe I said the F bomb to the man I'm going to marry ."

Sam's mouth fell open as he sat up slightly and gazed at her in wonder.

"What did you just say?"

She closed her eyes and smiled, hugging him tighter than ever.

"I'm going to marry you. And have cute babies with you. They will be extra cute of course because we are the parents. There is no other way our story ends Sam."

He was stunned. He didn't know what to say. He just kissed the top of her head and clutched her to him, soothing patterns into her arm. Soon, she was fast asleep from all the alcohol she had consumed, and it didn't take him long to drift back into a happy , contented sleep now Rach was back in his arms.

He woke up after a rested sleep, and reached out for her, realising she wasn't in the bed. He panicked for a moment, then heard her throwing up in the bathroom. He shook his head and waited for the noise to stop. During their months together, she had come down with a cold once, and she hadn't wanted him anywhere near her. He wanted more than anything to run in and see if she was OK right now, but he knew she would just tell him to go away.

He checked his watch, surprised when he realised it was 9am. He never usually slept in past 8 anymore, even on days off. Unless of course, he was in bed with Rachel, and sleeping was always the last thing on their minds.

He smiled at her as she walked back into the bedroom clutching a glass of water and holding her head. She groaned as she sunk down next to him.

"I am never drinking again."

He chuckled.

"Last night was definitely the drunkest I have ever seen you. It was insane."

She groaned again and sipped her water, then put it on the bedside table and wrapped her arms around him.

"Help me. Make the pounding in my head stop."

He kissed the top of her head and held her in his arms.

"I would if I could baby girl."

She smiled weakly as he twirled a strand of her hair around in his fingers.

"Now I am badly hung over but sober, I need to say sorry again. I shouldn't have walked out on you. Or cursed at you. I was just in shock , that's all. I love Funny Girl, but no where near as much as I love my man."

He smiled , and kissed her head again.

"Apology accepted Miss Berry. I love you."

She grinned.

"I love you too. And I know I was really drunk, but things are starting to come back to me now and I just wanted you to know…. It wasn't drunk talk."

He played innocent and looked at her, confusion written on his face.

"What wasn't drunk talk?"

She rolled her eyes affectionately.

"You know exactly what I am talking about, but you are going to make me say it anyway so….. the whole marriage and babies thing Sam. I meant it. You are my world."

He grinned and clutched her to him , amazed that she still smelt faintly of strawberries even after all the alcohol and puke.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that Rach. But this is a serious conversation for another day. Right now, you have to throw up some more and be really hung over and wallow in self pity all day long until it's time to do a show this evening."

She groaned loudly, putting her head in her hands.

"Shit. I have to do a show when I feel like this. Ugh."

He laughed as she sunk back into bed and pulled the covers over her head.

He hadn't really paid much thought to her words last night because she was drunk. So the fact that she had told him that she meant all of it today made him feel overwhelmed , excited, and scared, all in a good way.

But most of all, the thought of a future with Rachel Berry just made him feel more in love than ever.


	34. Chapter 34

**Something – 34**

Sam shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he waited for Rachel and the rest of the cast to come back on to the stage for their final curtain call. He knew she would be devastated, and he was bracing himself for being powerless to do anything.

Over the years, he had seen many of the shows Rachel was doing on Broadway close, and it never got any easier, for her or for him. He smiled as he thought back to the first ever show that closed. The revival of Funny Girl. She had been so distraught on that last curtain call that she had collapsed on the stage in floods of tears. Sam had jumped from his seat, climbed over people in the audience, and ran up to the stage to hold her. At the time, she had needed him, but a few days after ,she had a huge row with him, saying that nobody would ever hire her now because she couldn't end a show without crying on her boyfriend.

It was a lie. After Funny Girl, Rachel had landed role after role. She wasn't just a big Broadway star, she was the biggest. Every theatre director wanted her on their shows. She had occasionally tried her hand at a TV show or a film, and she had been successful in everything she tried, but her love for Broadway always kept her coming back. Sadly, it seemed to be a world that was lacking funds, and no mater how hugely popular the show, they all seemed to be closing.

He smiled as she walked back on the stage, looking beautiful as ever. He knew this close would almost break her, but he would get her through. There had been a huge demand for her to come back as Fanny for yet another revival of Funny Girl after the original revival, and here she was, after a massive seven year run, closing the show. Seven years. It was incredible, the first revival had only lasted for seven months.

"Look Daddy! There she is , there she is! I want to see her do it again."

Sam smiled at the little girl beside him. His daughter. The love he felt for her hit him like an atomic bomb. When Rach had waved a weird pee stick at him, nearly six years ago, he was excited, but he had no idea just how much his world would change. How much his heart would expand. He had thought the love he had for Rachel was too much. That it was impossible to love somebody that much.

And then Louise was born.

She was five years old now and had her Mother's personality. She was full of attitude and was a mini diva in the making, but she had a heart of gold and she was a Daddy's girl. She was the most unusual, beautiful looking girl Sam had ever seen, and he wasn't just saying that because he was her Dad. Everyone commented on her blonde hair that fell in ringlets over her shoulders, and her dark eyes. It was an unusual combination, and she was striking. Sam's heart ached at the thought of her growing up and men wanting to date her, because they would. He would have to fight thousands of suitors away. Nobody would ever be good enough for his little girl. He grabbed Louise's sticky little hand. She had been eating candy through the show and made a complete mess.

"I know angel, I want to see her do it again as well. But it won't be this show I'm afraid. Your Mom is amazing, and she will be back on a stage again one day. And we will be there to cheer her on, OK?"

She pouted for a moment, then her eyes lit up.

"Yes! We can do a show with her. We can make up our own show about lollipops and princesses and I can be the princess and everyone will clap whenever I walk on to the stage in my pretty dress and then…."

"Boring. That's a rubbishest idea loo loo bum."

Sam tried not to smile as the little boy on the other side of him glared over at his sister. Louise , ever the diva, climbed into Sam's lap with her arms folded across her chest, angrily staring at her brother.

"Daddy , Flynn is being mean. Tell him it's a good idea. Tell him that rubbishest isn't even a word. Daddy it's not fair."

Sam knew that the kids were one step away from a full blown tantrum, and he didn't want that, not while everyone was still clapping the cast of Funny Girl who were on stage, all of them emotional after such a long run on Broadway.

He looked into the eyes of his little boy, trying, but failing to hide his amused smile. The love he felt for Flynn was different for what he felt for the two girls in his life. Not any greater. He loved them the same. Just different. While Louise had made him realise what being a Dad was, and how to protect, defend and love with all his heart, Flynn had taught him something else. Flynn had turned him into a man. That feeling of pride he got when he kicked a football around in the park with him, or taught him to ride his bike just couldn't be compared. He was a beautiful boy. And just as he knew Louise would have her admirers, the same could be said for Flynn.  
>He was dark haired with huge brown eyes like his Mom's and an olive skin tone. In fact, one day when Aunty Santana had taken the kids out for the day, somebody had stopped her to comment on how much 'her' little boy looked like her. Everyone had laughed about that. It was weird. But when you looked closely, there was no doubting who his parents were. Even though at first glance he had Rachel's dark features, he had his Dad's lips. And his personality. He was quite soft and sensitive to the world, and Sam hoped that he would always be like that.<p>

Flynn kept a picture of 'Uncle Finn' in his bedroom. He loved hearing tales about when they were all at school together. Rachel and Sam supposed he found him so fascinating because their names were so similar.

It seemed everyone wanted to keep some part of Finn with them. Mr Schuester and his lovely wife Emma had a boy who was now nine years old. Daniel Finn. They tried to visit often, and it was always great reuniting with them.

Blaine and Kurt were still happily married , and their twelve year anniversary was coming up. Sam couldn't quite believe it had been that long. They had a dog called Hudson and took him everywhere with them. They were this huge act that toured the world together . Sam wasn't quite sure what they could be classified as, they just sort of sang duets and told jokes at every show. A few years back, some big shot woman called June had tried to persuade Blaine to go solo, but Blaine insisted that he would never leave the act with Kurt and they had carried on to be even more successful than they ever had before. At the moment, the duo were taking a break to adopt. They were right at the beginning stages but everyone knew they would make the best parents.

Santana had probably been the biggest surprise of all. Over the years, she lost every trace of meanness or bitterness that she ever had about her. It happened when her and Britt adopted a sweet little guy from a Chinese orphanage. His name was Jimmy and everyone instantly fell in love with the two year old when they had brought him home. Santana had officially named him Jimmy Finn, and then everyone started calling him JimmenyFinn , nobody really knew why, but it seemed to fit. He was a year older than Louise and Sam couldn't imagine a life without little JimmenyFinn. That little boy had been the making of Santana. And Louise and Flynn had been the making of him.

Of course, with everyone honouring Finn in some way, they didn't want to copy and have their sons middle name as Finn as well. It just so happened that they couldn't agree on any boys names they liked. Then they found the name Flynn and fell in love. Of course it was glaringly similar to their late star in the sky, and it felt right. They hadn't just called their son something in honour of someone, they had renamed him.

Like Rachel and he were silver stars , Flynn was something new. He wasn't a Finn, or a second Sam, he was Flynn. And everybody loved him.

"Come on little man, go easy on your sister, if she wants to do a stage show with her Mom then she can."

Louise sat straight up on his lap and stuck her tongue out at her brother. Sam tried to look sternly at her, but she melted his heart every time. He was rubbish with discipline. He usually left the tough stuff to Rachel.

"Louise, you need to go easy on your brother as well. He's younger than you. It's not his fault he gets his words mixed up sometimes."

Now Flynn grinned smugly at his sister, sticking his tongue out at her in retaliation. Sam chuckled and noticed that the standing ovation was over. While everyone had been seeing the show off, Sam had sat in between his two children trying to break up an argument. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

He stood up, taking each of their hands in his, and started making his way out of the theatre. Before the children came along, he and Rachel would have went out with the rest of the team and partied the night now, other things were way more important.

Before Louise was born, Sam was a top model. His career had been steadily rising, and he had made more money than he ever would have thought possible.  
>But the moment he found out they were having a baby, he gave it all up. The lifestyle had been wearing him down anyway, and he had considered other options. He wasn't enjoying it anymore. He wasn't enjoying the long hours away from Rachel. So the news of a baby just made it clear what he had to do.<p>

He had worked at various jobs in the five years since Louise had been born. He had tried his hand at photography and even building work.

But now the long run of Funny Girl was over, and they had enough money to be comfortable , Rachel was taking a break. They had both agreed to go back to Ohio, much to the delight of everyone back home.

Sam had been offered a job as William Mckinley's footballing coach, and he couldn't wait to get started. They had put money down on a beautiful house not too far away from the school, and Louise and Flynn were full of excitement for the move.

The only people they would miss here in New York was Santana, Britt and JimmenyFinn. But they had promised to be regular visitors. Blaine and Kurt were always here there and everywhere, so it didn't make a difference if they were living in Ohio or New York, they would still see them just as much.

Sam looked at his beautiful wife in awe as she walked out of the theatre to her adoring fans. Every time he saw her, his heart leapt. She didn't age, she just got prettier by the day. She still made him feel like the dorky high school kid who had an inappropriate crush on her. And he knew she still felt the same about him.

They had married four years after Kurt and Blaine, and soon they would be celebrating their eight year wedding anniversary. Sam would be the first to admit that it took him a while to propose. He had wanted to do it in the first year they were together. The first time Funny Girl closed. The day of 'The Klaine Nupitals' . Every single date they went on. But he just couldn't. He was scared of pushing her into something she wasn't ready for. In the end, in typical Rachel fashion , she started dropping huge hints about weddings and babies , and Sam, with the help of Kurt, Blaine and Santana , proposed to her on their three year anniversary. They were married a year later, and even though it was a few years of marital bliss, it felt like no time at all they were having Louise and Flynn.

The papers still to this day would report on the famous Broadway star and the former model, how they had been at high school together, had some tragedy, and then came through it all and found each other. The theme in every single one of these articles seemed to be how much they still loved each other. How, whenever they were together , they looked at each other like love struck teenagers. And Sam couldn't disagree with that. It was true.

A few days later, after a restless and hectic move with two small children who were now fast asleep in their new rooms, Sam wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist as they stared at their new house. It felt like an old chapter and a new chapter all at the same time. It was a weird feeling. Tomorrow, he would start his new full time job as a football coach at his old high school. It was like he had come full circle.

Sam started nuzzling Rachel's neck as they stood there, his hands drifting to her soft stomach. She giggled as she leaned back into him.

"Will you behave? Burt and Carole will be here in a minute to watch the children."

He spun her around, grinning wickedly before kissing her softly on the lips.

"You are so cruel to me Mrs Evans." She moaned as he gripped her to him, his hands reaching down to grab her ass. "Surely we have time for a little 'Somethin somethin? "

He smiled while he kissed her neck as he felt her hands slip underneath his t-shirt, hungrily roaming his body. She had never lost her appetite for him, even after twelve years and two children. And he certainly hadn't lost any of his passion for her.

She sighed , full of content.

"Maybe we have time. It wouldn't hurt to just…."

They both jumped as the doorbell rang. Sam tried to compose himself while Rach answered the door. They both thanked Burt and Carole for looking after the kids before heading out on their date.

Burt and Carole had jumped at the chance to look after Louise and Flynn. They doted on them and whenever they would get a spare minute, they would be straight on the plane visiting them in New York. It was nice now they were living closer. Sam supposed they were a bit lonely at the moment, Blaine and Kurt were away so much.

Sam held Rachel's hand as they walked out into the cold night air, taking in the familiar sights of their home town.

"Where are we going then?"

He grinned at his wife, shaking his head at her impatience. She never changed.

"Wait and see."

She pouted, but it soon turned into a grin. They never stayed mad at each other for long. The longer they were together, the less arguments they had.

As Mckinley High school came into sight, Rachel looked puzzled as Sam got some keys out.

"Sam, it's nine at night. Are we seriously breaking into our old high school right now?"

He grinned at her, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not really breaking in, we have keys."

She smiled while he waved them in front of her, then opened the door.

He still held her hand as they walked along to the auditorium, and when they reached the door, Sam pulled Rachel in for a long kiss.

"I love you Rachel Evans."

She smiled as she kissed him back.

"I love you , my handsome farmer boy."

He chuckled, then opened up the door to the auditorium.

The trouble he had gone to when organising this had all been worth it just at the sight of Rachel's face. She gasped as she pulled him down the steps, staring at the stage. Her eyes shined with tears as she let go of him, running to hug every one of her friends in greeting. Mr Schu and his wife, Santana and Britt, Blaine and Kurt, Tina and her new husband who wasn't gay, Puck and Quinn, Artie, Mercedes, Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Coach Bieste, Principal Figgins, Even Sue. Everyone had wanted to return to see Rachel. All of her friends were here.

Sam let her say her hello's to everyone , before music started playing and food was dished out. Everyone was having a gossip and a catch up, and Sam saw his opportunity. He grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her over to Finn's plaque that still hung on the wall of the auditorium.

The tears started up again for Rachel as she looked at the plaque. Sam was choked himself. He still found it painful to be reminded of losing his best friend at such a young age. Finn had lived on in all of their lives somehow.

Rach wrapped an arm around Sam's waist as they both stared up at the picture of Finn Hudson.

"I'm home."

She whispered softly, as the tears fell. Sam wiped one of her tears away with his thumb and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head, before agreeing with her.

"We're home."

**A/N - THE END.  
><strong>  
><strong>OK, SO LISTEN GUYS, THAT WAS EMOTIONAL. I HAD TO WRAP IT UP. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! IT HAD TO BE FINISHED. OTHERWISE IT WOULD HAVE JUST BEEN CHAPTER AFTER CHAPTER ABOUT THEIR DAILY LIVES AND THEM HAVING SEX A LOT (HAHA) WHICH I ADORED WRITING ABOUT, BUT IT WOULD HAVE GONE ON SO LONG THAT EVERYONE WOULD HAVE LOST INTEREST. <strong>

**A FEW LITTLE POINTERS IN CASE ANYONE IS CONFUSED WITH TIME SPANS, THIS CHAPTER IS WRITTEN TWELVE YEARS AFTER WE LAST HEARD FROM THEM. IF YOU REMEMBER IN THE LAST CHAPTER, THE KLAINE NUPITALS WERE TWO WEEKS AWAY. SO KLAINE HAVE BEEN MARRIED TWELVE YEARS AND RACHEL AND SAM GOT ENGAGED THREE YEARS AFTER THAT, AND MARRIED A YEAR LATER, THEREFORE, BEING MARRIED FOR EIGHT YEARS NEARLY. THE CHILDREN ARE FIVE AND THREE (NEARLY FOUR)**

**RACHEL REVIVING FUNNY GIRL FOR THE SECOND TIME IS PLAUSIBLE , AS SHE WAS VERY YOUNG THE FIRST TIME ROUND.**

**ANYWAY, THAT WAS JUST TO CLEAR UP ANY CONFUSION, I TRIED TO ROUND EVERYONE UP WHO WAS IN THE STORY.**

*****Also, there will be OneShot stories coming with the proposal, the wedding and the birth of their children if anyone is interested in this! Proposal coming first 3 Thanks to a lovely reader for the idea! xxx**

**NOW ALL THAT IS LEFT TO SAY IS THANK YOU. WHEN I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS, I EXPECTED ALL KINDS OF BACKLASH, BUT ONLY A FEW PEOPLE COMPLAINED ABOUT IT. IT HAS MOSTLY HAD A VERY GOOD REACTION AND I REALLY, FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART, THANK YOU ALL FOR THAT! YOUR REVIEWS HAVE ALL BEEN FANTASTIC.**

**BEFORE I GO, I HAVE ONE LAST BIT OF PUBLIC DESPERATION TO DO, IF YOU LIKED THIS STORY, IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU COULD SUBSCRIBE TO ME! I AM WORKING ON ANOTHER SAMCHEL FIC RIGHT NOW AS WE SPEAK, I THINK THEY ARE A FAB PAIRING. THE FIRST CHAPTER OF WHICH WILL BE UP TONIGHT, SO PLEASE DON'T DITCH ME IF YOU ENJOYED SOMETHING!**

**ALSO, CHECK OUT MY OTHERS IF YOU HAVE TIME! - ONLY HOPE - A RACHEL'SAM'BLAINE LOVE TRIANGLE. WEIRD, BUT IT WORKS.**  
><strong>LOSING CONTROL - A DARK KLAINE FIC. BLAINE IS A BITTER MAN WITH A HEART OF STONE, CAN KLAINE SAVE HIM?<strong>  
><strong>AND TAKE A BITE OF MY HEAR TONIGHT IS MY COMPLETED ONE - A BLAINERACHEL FIC**

**THANKS GUYS AND GIRLS, YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WONDERFUL XXXX**


End file.
